Ten Months
by TwistedRocketPower
Summary: One night, after a tough case, Tim and Abby go home together. It was supposed to mean nothing, but it ends up changing Tim and Abby's lives forever... These are the first ten months.
1. Finding Out

There he was, standing at his door with his mouth half open and his eyes wide in shock.

She had just said the three words that he least expected to _ever_ come out of her mouth… at least not at the same time.

Not only did she say the words, she also had the stick with two blue lines on it to prove it.

He had noticed the messy eye make-up, the puffy, red face, and the tears in her eyes when he opened the door. He expected her to tell him that something bad had happened. That someone was dead or hurt, that someone had hurt her, or that she was getting married… Okay, so that wouldn't have been bad for her, but it would have been devastating for him.

_'McGee, I'm pregnant.'_ Those words kept replaying in his head, _'McGee, I'm pregnant.'_

"McGee. McGee! Earth to Tim!" Abby exclaimed, becoming very annoyed by the lack of response.

Tim blinked a few times, coming out of his trance, "I'm… I'm sorry. You… You're pregnant?"

Abby nodded, "Yupp." She put down her arm, which she had stuck out to show him the positive pregnancy test.

It was then that he realized that she was still standing in his doorway. He moved over to the side, "Come in. You shouldn't be outside."

She rolled her eyes as she came inside, "I'm pregnant, Tim, I'm not sick… Except of the mornings."

Tim closed the door and turned back to her, "Are you sure it's accurate? The test, I mean. Sometimes those things are wrong."

She gave him a blank stare, "Well, if this one's not accurate, then neither are the ten other ones I took."

"Oh… all positive?"

"With _freakishly_ bright blue stripes."

"So, it's pretty accurate."

Abby nodded, "I'd say so."

Tim ran his fingers through his hair, "Is it… Is it mine?"

Abby looked very offended by the question, "I've only been with you, McGee, so unless God decided to have another kid, I'd say it's yours!"

"Alright," He replied calmly, regretting the fact that he asked the question, "I'm sorry, but I had to ask. We were never exactly _exclusive_."

Abby sighed, "I know, bu- Wait. Does that mean you've…"

"No," He replied quickly, "I mean, yes, since we _first_ stopped, but since six weeks ago, no."

Tim shook his head in disbelief, "How… How did this happen?"

"You tell me," Abby said, crossing her arms, "You said you used protection."

"I did!" Tim defended, "You know that... You said you were on the pill!"

"I am!"

"Well, apparently both of them failed."

"Ya think?"

Tim took a deep breath, "So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know," Abby replied, tears coming to her eyes.

Tim walked over to Abby and put his hands on her shoulders, "I will do whatever you need me to. You know that, right?"

She nodded, "I know, Timmy." She looked up at his eyes, "Right now, I just need a hug."

Tim immediately complied… Memories of six weeks back started replaying in his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Six weeks earlier…<em>

Tim walked into Abby's lab. There was no music playing. The lights were off. There was no Abby in sight. Any other person would have figured that she had already left to go home… Not Tim. He knew better.

He walked through the main section of the lab, then passed the sensors which opened the doors to the "office" area.

In behind Abby's desk, Tim could see a dark figure curled up, sitting against the wall.

Tim slowly walked over to the figure, "Abbs, you okay?"

Abby's pigtails went back and forth as she shook her head, "No."

Tim sat down beside her, "They're not all gonna be good days, Abbs. We can't always win."

Abby wiped the tears off of her face, "She was ten years old, Tim. Ten! She was so innocent. She didn't deserve to die."

Tim put his arm around her and she laid her head on his chest.

"I know, Abby. But her dad, he was messed up. He thought he was saving her life… The war, it just… it messed up his mind."

"I know that, but it doesn't make me feel better."

Tim looked down at Abby. He could see more tears rolling down her face, "Why don't I take you home, Abby? You shouldn't drive when you're this upset."

Usually she would protest, but she didn't feel like it. She didn't feel like driving either.

"Okay," She said softly.

They both got up and headed out of the lab, then Tim took her home...

* * *

><p><strong>I started writing this because I am a sick, sick person with OWD (aka Obsessive Writing Disorder). I've seen a few stories about pregnant Abby, but, at least the ones I've read, seem really out of character. I wanted to write one that kept them as in-character as I could. I'm definitely not saying all the other pregnant Abby stories are bad (cause they're not), nor am I saying that this one is gonna be really good (although I hope it is)... Basically, this just got stuck in my head and I had to get it out :) I hope everyone enjoys and continues to read!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	2. Stay

_Present…_

"Why don't you sit down?" Tim asked as the hug ended.

"You don't have anywhere _to_ sit."

"My computer chair, or my writing chair, or my bed."

"No," Abby replied quickly, "Definitely not the bed. That's what got us into this mess in the first place."

"Actually it was a coffin," Tim said with a laugh… a laugh which quickly faded when he saw that Abby wasn't amused.

"I have to go," Abby replied, then headed towards the door.

Tim reached out and took a hold of her arm, "Wait. I'm sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood a little bit-"

"No, it's not you. It's just… It's late and we have to work tomorrow and- and I need to sleep. I'm gonna get up a half hour earlier to get morning sickness over with sooner."

"Does that actually work?"

Abby shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm willing to try."

"Do you want me to stay with you? I could get you whatever you needed-"

Abby lifted her hands for him to stop, "No. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She could tell, by looking at his eyes, that he was truly worried. She lifted a hand and touched his face, "Thanks, Timmy."

"For what?"

"For being there for me, no matter what."

"Always."

She smiled slightly, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Abbs."

Abby left, but Tim remained in the same spot, staring at the door…It hit him, at that moment, that he was gonna be having a baby with the love of his life… and they weren't even dating.

* * *

><p><em>Six weeks earlier…<em>

Tim pulled into a parking spot at Abby's apartment complex. He looked over at her. She was sound asleep. She hadn't said much the whole way home. He figured it was because she was upset… Now he realized it must have been because she was tired too.

He reached over and touched her arm, "Abby. Abby."

"Hmm?" She replied, her eyes still closed.

"We're at your place."

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around. She took a deep breath and sighed, "Thanks for bringing me home, Tim."

"No problem." He could tell she was half asleep as she rubbed her eyes then tried, and failed, to open the car door. He turned off the car, "Here, I'll help you," Tim said. He got out of the car and walked over to her side.

He opened the door for her, then helped her out.

With his hand around her back, he walked with her to her door.

The first few steps were quiet, then Abby began to wake up, "Hey. How am I supposed to get to work tomorrow?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll come pick you up."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not."

They reached her apartment door and she got out her keys.

She unlocked the door and they went inside.

"Well, now that I know you're inside and safe, I better go."

"Okay," Abby wrapped her arms around him to give him a "thank you" hug, "Thanks for bringing me home."

He smiled and decided not to tell her that she had already said that, "You're welcome," He replied, returning the hug.

At first it was just like any of their previous hugs… but then, instead of letting go, _they didn't_. It was warm and comforting, and neither of them wanted it to end.

After about a minute passed, they pulled back a little. Just enough to look into each others eyes.

Tim knew he should look away. He should end the hug, say goodnight, and go home. He was heading into dangerous territory… He knew that from previous experience.

But, he didn't look away, and neither did she. Instead, they both leaned in and, before they even knew it, they were kissing.

It had been so long since they had last kissed one another. They had almost forgotten how much they enjoyed it… _almost_. Tim's heart was pounding, and Abby felt herself becoming weaker and weaker. If it wasn't for his hands around her back, she probably would have fallen.

Soon enough they had to separate for air.

As they did, they looked into each others eyes again.

"Timmy?" Abby began, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Abby?"

"Don't go."

Tim nodded, falling under the spell she was always able to cast on him, "Okay."

* * *

><p><em>Present…<em>

"McGemcity! Why aren't you listening to me?"

Tim looked up from the spot he had been staring at on his desk, "What, Tony?"

"I was asking you a question."

"What about?"

"Abby."

Tim stood up quickly, "Abby? What about Abby? I don't know anything about Abby."

"So you don't know why she's been acting weird all day?"

"No. Why should I?"

Tony eyed Tim suspiciously, "What's up with _you_ today?"

Tim realized he needed to stop acting so defensive. He sat back down, "Nothing. I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

"That's the same thing Abby said… but then I gave her a Caf-Pow and I saw her throw it away once she thought I was gone."

"Maybe she's on one of her no-caffeine things. That could also be the reason for her acting weird."

Tony thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, you're probably right," He said, then he went back to his desk.

Tim sighed in relief. He was glad the questions were over… at least for now anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! I can't believe the amount of reviews I got for this. I was expecting like 3 or 4 cause it's not a suspensefulangsty story... This is awesome! McAbby fans rock :)**

**Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**


	3. I Want

Tim had tried to find excuses to go see Abby all day, but Gibbs never let it happen. He always seemed to find more reasons as to why Tim should _not_ go see Abby.

It was seven-thirty when Gibbs told the team to go home.

Tim hoped Abby was still down in the lab, but he figured that she had already left.

He made his way down to the lab, much like he had done six weeks earlier.

The lab was dark, and no music was playing, but Tim knew she was there.

He walked through the lab and into the middle section. There was her pig-tailed figure, crouched behind her desk.

He walked over and sat beside her. For a while, neither of them spoke. They were both in deep thought. It had been such a busy day that neither of them had had much of a chance to think about, well, the future. But now all was quiet, and all they could do was think.

"Gibbs is gonna kill you," Abby said, breaking the ten minute silence.

Tim nodded in agreement, "Yupp."

Abby put her head in her hands, "Timmy, this was not supposed to happen."

Tim put his hand on her back and rubbed it gently, "We can do this, Abby. It's gonna be okay."

Abby sighed, "You don't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Act like you're okay with this. You don't have to help with anything, you don't have to comfort me, and you don't have to be a part of this." Abby stood up to leave. At first, Tim couldn't believe what he had heard, but when he realized that she was already halfway out of the lab, he swiftly gathered his thoughts.

He stood up and walked quickly to catch up to her, "I'll admit, I'm terrified," He began, gaining her attention. She turned to him, tears in her eyes.

"I'm _very_ terrified, but… but there's a part of me that couldn't be happier right now. I'm not comforting you because I _have_ to, I don't feel like I _have_ to do anything. I'm doing it because I _want_ to. I want to help in every possible way that I can. I _want_ to be here for you… and our baby."

A couple of tears escaped Abby's eyes. That was just the reassurance she needed at that moment. She was scared that Tim had had been so shocked by the news the night before, that he just said he'd be there because he felt he couldn't get out of it. "You mean it?"

"One hundred percent."

Abby took a few steps closer to him, "We're… we're gonna have a baby, Tim," She said, barely believing it herself. A small smile escaped her face, although she was terrified.

Tim smiled as well. It was the most surreal thing. To feel both scared to death and happier than ever at the same time… Tim closed the space in-between them by giving Abby a big hug. One which she gladly returned.

* * *

><p><em>Six weeks earlier…<em>

As Abby lay sleeping, snuggled close to Tim, he laid awake.

He wondered why he let this happen again. He knew, from experience, that he always regretted it in the morning. It always went the same way, every time.

Tim looked over at Abby's face, which was just inches from his. He smiled as he looked at just how beautiful she was. He reached over and moved back some hairs that were covering her face.

God she was so beautiful! He just couldn't seem to resist her. _Ever_. She was like the most powerful, addicting drug in the world. Forget cocaine or heroin. It was at least _possible_ to kick those habits… Abby… Abby was impossible.

He turned his head back so he was staring up towards the ceiling, took a deep breath, then closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the rest of the night next to the woman he loved.

* * *

><p><em>Present…<em>

"Three Caf-Pow's!" Abby began as she paced back and forth in her lab, "That's how many I've thrown away today, McGee. _Three!_ Do you know how hard that is?"

"I can only imagine."

She stopped pacing and glared at him, "Are you mocking me?"

"No," He replied quickly, "No, I'd never do that."

"Mhm."

"Listen, Abby, why don't you ask them to get you some NoCaf-Pow?"

"Because then they'd know something was hinky. This isn't my normal caffeine detox time."

"I used that as an excuse to Tony," Tim replied, "He saw you throwing the drinks out, by the way. He bought it."

"That's because he's Tony, McGee. Gibbs wouldn't buy that."

"Well when you start wearing muu-muu's instead of mini shirts, and slippers instead of boots, they're gonna know something's hinky anyway."

Abby gasped and looked down at her clothes, "Oh my God, I haven't even thought about that!" She exclaimed, beginning to panic, "I can't wear maternity clothes! That's for women who like pastels and stretchy pants!"

"Abbs, calm down. It'll be fine. We'll get you clothes that are still you, no matter what size you get."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yes… but I doubt it worked."

"Good observation."

Just then someone ran into Abby's door, which she had locked so she and Tim could talk baby.

"Ow!" A man yelled, "What the heck?"

"Try the handle next time, Tony," Another voice, who could only be Ziva, replied.

"I did as I walked into the door! It's locked."

Abby sighed and walked over to the door. She unlocked and opened it, "Hey guys, sorry about the door. We had a little spill near the door. It's all clean now."

Tony and Ziva walked into the lab, "I think my nose is broken," Tony said as he held it.

"It is not broken, Tony," Ziva replied, "You barely even hit it."

Tony walked up to Tim and showed him his nose, "Is it broken, McDoctor?"

Tim rolled his eyes, "No."

Ziva sat down a bag on Abby's table, "I brought you some lunch, Abby. It is your favorite from Mickey's Taco World."

"Thank you," Abby said as she quickly opened up the bag… then immediately regretted that decision. The smell, which she usually adored, made her stomach churn.

"Excuse me," She said, then she quickly left out of the room.

"What was that about?" Ziva asked, looking very confused.

"She had a lot of tea earlier today… Lots of emergency bathroom breaks," Tim replied, "I'll be right back." He hurried out of the room, leaving a questioning look on both Tony and Ziva's faces.

* * *

><p>Tim slowly entered the women's bathroom. Abby was usually the only woman to use the bathroom on this floor, so he figured it was safe.<p>

Tim peaked around the first stall. The door was open, and there was Abby, leaning over the toilet… Somehow, he still found her beautiful.

She reached up and flushed the toilet as he walked up behind her and put a hand on her back.

"You okay?" He asked sympathetically.

"No," She groaned, "I just puked up the salt-free crackers I ate for breakfast."

"I'm gonna go get you a Sprite, okay? Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes. Someone to carry my uterus around for me for the next nine months."

Tim cringed, "Okay… but I think I'll get the Sprite first."

* * *

><p><em>Six weeks earlier…<em>

Abby's alarm clock began going off at five-thirty. She slowly reached over and turned it off. Tim groaned and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to see Abby already looking at him, her head resting on his arm.

"Hi," She said softly.

"Hi," He replied.

"I need to get ready for work."

"Me too."

"I think I have a different shirt for you that you left here… from last time. It'll probably be way too big on you though."

"That's okay. I'll wear my jacket over it."

"Okay."

...With that, they got up and got ready.

As they headed out of the house, Abby stopped Tim in the doorway, "Tim?"

"Yeah, Abbs?"

"Thank you… for staying with me last night."

"You don't have to thank me," Tim replied.

"I know, but… I don't want it to change us, you know?.. I mean-"

"Abby," He interrupted, "Don't worry about it. Everything will go back to the way it was before. Just like it has every other time." …A fact which he hated.

Abby smiled slightly. She kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks, Timmy. Let's go to work."

Little did they know that this time was nothing like _every other time_...

* * *

><p><strong>I've been told a few times now that this is a lot like Bones, so I just wanted to say that I have never seen Bones before. If this is like that, then it's just a coincidence. I've only watched about 10-15 minutes of the pilot episode. That's it.<strong>

**Another thing: One person, who decided to leave a review as a guest, said that it was unbelievable that Abby could get pregnant while using two forms of protection... Not true. I have a five year old nephew that proves that.**

**I don't care if people leave reviews saying they don't like the story, that's their business, but don't accuse me of stealing from another shows plot or not knowing about how women can/can't get pregnant. That's a little ridiculous.**

**Anyway, on a happier note, I'm so happy with all the reviews! I honestly didn't think I'd get so many on a story like this! It's so sweet :) Thank you!**


	4. Suspicions

Tim and Abby had just come from her first doctor's appointment, and now they were headed to one of their favorite cafe's for lunch.

"No."

"But, why not?"

"I don't want our baby being born in a coffin, Abby."

"The doctor said she did home births."

Tim shook his head, "You didn't tell her you had a coffin for a bed."

"I thought I should wait until we knew each other better… like the third appointment."

Tim glanced over at her, "Abby, seriously, a baby should not be brought into this world _in a coffin_."

Abby sighed and crossed her arms, "Fine… How about your bed?"

"How about a _hospital_ bed?"

"How about a bathtub?" ...That one was basically just to creep Tim out. She did _not_ want to have her baby in a bathtub.

"How about we just deal with lunch for right now?" Tim replied, wishing to get the disturbing images out of his head.

Abby smiled, greatly amused, "Deal."

* * *

><p>Tony sat down at his desk after spending the whole morning in interrogation. He looked around, noticing the absence of Tim, "Where's McEggHead?"<p>

"Not here," Ziva replied.

Tony gave her a _"no duh"_ look, "Is he sick?"

"No," Gibbs answered, "Just coming in late. Had a doctor's appointment."

"Oh."

Ziva stood up, picking up a bag that she had laid on her desk, "I need to take this evidence down to Abby."

"She's not here either," Gibbs replied.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, both were now very confused _and_ curious.

"Is _she_ sick?" Ziva asked.

"Nope," Gibbs answered, "She had some science thing to go to. She'll be here at one."

Ziva sat back now, not sure if she bought either excuse.

Tony smiled slyly, "Both McGoo and Abbs out at the same time. How much you wanna bet they're-"

"Finish that and I'll shoot you, DiNozzo," Gibbs interrupted, not even looking up from the paperwork at his desk.

"Shutting up, Boss."

* * *

><p>Abby and Tim sat outside the cafe; Tim eating a salad, and Abby eating a hamburger with fries.<p>

Out of nowhere, Abby started to laugh.

"What is it?" Tim asked.

"Just thinking… about when… Gibbs finds out…" She replied, laughing between every few words.

"Oh God, don't remind me."

"He's so… gonna kill… you."

"Yes, you've mentioned that before," Tim said, becoming nervous just at the thought of Gibbs finding out, "And the fact that you think it's funny doesn't help much."

Abby waved her arms and calmed herself down, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just, hearing I'm pregnant will be one thing, but when he hears that it's yours… Wow."

Tim sighed, "I know… So, when are you gonna tell him?"

Abby's eyes widened, "No. No, no, no, no. That's all you, Tim."

"Why don't we tell him together? So there's witnesses."

"Baby," She called him, then added, "Pun _totally_ intended."

They continued eating in silence for a while, then Abby spoke up again, "Let's wait a while," She began, then clarified, "Before we tell everyone, I mean. I kinda just want to enjoy _us_ knowing for now."

Tim nodded in agreement, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>Tim dropped Abby off at her apartment so she could get in her car and head to NCIS.<p>

Tim went on to NCIS, while Abby waited a bit so no one would be suspicious.

As Tim stepped out of the elevator, Tony was standing there, smiling.

Tim immediately became annoyed as he waited for the inevitable.

"Where were ya, McTardy?"

"Doctor's appointment, Tony," Tim responded, heading for his desk.

Tony followed closely behind, "You know, Abby's not here."

"Yes, I know. She had a forensic science convention to go to until one."

"So she says."

Tim say down at his desk and looked up at Tony, "Is there a reason you're acting so obnoxious, Tony?"

"You and Abby."

"What about me and Abby?"

"You've both been acting weird. You and her were in her lab, with the door locked. She acts like she's gonna hurl, you blame it on her having to pee, but you still follow her out. Today you're both gone at the same time and you get back at almost the same time."

"Wow. You've really got way too much time on your hands, Tony."

Tony crossed his arms, "Just tell me, Probie," He whispered, leaning in, "Are you two McAbbyin' it up again? Cause I know you guys had a thing like a million years ago, but-"

Tim held up a hand to stop Tony. He looked all around to make sure no one was near, then he motioned for Tony to come closer.

Tony quickly bent down so he was eye level with Tim.

"You wanna know the truth, Tony?" Tim asked in a whispered tone.

Tony nodded, "Yes. What is it?"

"Abby and I…" Tim took a deep breath, "We're in the mafia, Tony. Have been for a while now. Very dangerous stuff. Very, very dangerous."

Tony stood back up and glared at Tim, "You're a jerk, McGee," He said as he walked back to his desk.

"Stay outta my business, Tony," Tim replied, then he got to work.

* * *

><p>Abby returned to work on time, and went straight to the lab.<p>

She had just been down there for a couple of minutes when Gibbs arrived.

She turned around at the sound of his footsteps, "Hey, Gibbs. I just got in, so whatever information you want from me, I don't have it yet. But I will soon. And in less time than is humanly possible, as always."

Gibbs just stared at her, noticing the dark circles under her eyes, "You look tired, Abbs."

"It's been a crazy busy day," She replied with a smile.

Gibbs nodded, "How was the science thing?"

"Good, good. Long, but good."

"What'd you do?"

"Um," Abby cleared her throat, nervous from the questions, "Just talked to a bunch of other science nerds about science stuff… It would be boring to you."

Gibbs nodded again. There was a short, yet _very_ awkward silence.

"You okay, Abbs?" Gibbs asked, breaking that silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She replied. She hated how he was always able to tell when something was up, "Why?"

"No reason. I gotta head back up to the bullpen. Ducky has some samples down in autopsy for you to test."

"Okay, I'll go get them. See ya later, Gibbs."

Abby turned back around as Gibbs walked out. He stopped when he reached the doorway and he turned back, watching her.

She reached in her purse and pulled something out, then stared at it, but he couldn't tell what it was. After a few seconds, he walked off… his gut going wild.

Abby knew she needed to get to Ducky. Coming in late made them behind on everything, and she needed to catch up… But, that could wait for a minute. Right now, she just wanted to look at the first sonogram picture of her baby. They weren't gonna do a sonogram, saying that they usually waited a while longer, but Abby insisted... multiple times. You couldn't see much… barely anything at all, but that didn't matter to her.

Thinking about a person growing inside of her both creeped her out and made her feel ridiculously happy at the same time… She tried to ignore the fact that when she felt ridiculously happy about it, was when she thought about how it was both her's _and_ Tim's.

She had never thought about having a baby before. Never really wanted to. And when she first found out she was pregnant, she was terrified. Heck, she was _still_ terrified. But, knowing Tim was with her, knowing he was a part of this too… That helped to ease her worries immensely.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! You guys seriously rock. I'm pretty sure (by averaging it out) that this is my most reviewed story. Thank you so much! I'm glad you are enjoying, and I'm glad that, according to the reviews I've received, I seem to be keeping everyone in character. That is my main goal.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :) It means a lot.**


	5. Hormones

Abby wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her lab was so hot. She wondered if the air conditioning was broken. She walked over to the thermostat and turned the air down some more, until it wouldn't go any lower.

She was exactly two months pregnant today, and she couldn't be more annoyed. She was tired, cranky, hungry, nauseous and hot… Very, very hot.

She groaned and fanned herself with her hands as she waited on results from the DNA test she was running.

She turned around when she heard the elevator ding… a noise which she decided two hours earlier was _very_ obnoxious.

"What?" She said right as Tony and Tim entered the lab.

"Hey, Abbs," Tony said, not noticing her tone… Tim, however, noticed it. He couldn't _not_ notice. "We were- My God it's cold in here!" Tony went over to the thermostat to turn the air up.

"Touch that and die," Abby said through gritted teeth.

Tony immediately backed away. "You okay, Abby?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm fine. What do you two want?"

Tim took a deep breath, "We were wondering if you had the-"

"Results from the DNA test?" Abby snapped.

"Yes," Tim replied slowly.

"I told you I would call you when I had results."

"It's just been taking longer than usual," Tony explained.

"That's because it's so hot in here!" She exclaimed, "Tim, I think the thermostat thing is broken," She waved over to where it was, "Will you look at it and fix it or something?"

Tony and Tim glanced at each other. The room was like a refrigerator.

"And, Tony, I will call you when I have information. Now go. _Shoo!_"

Tony leaned over to Tim, "Good luck," He whispered, then he left.

Abby and Tim stared at each other for a moment, then Abby put her hands on her hips, "Well?"

"Abby, I don't think the thermostat is broken. It's pretty cold in here."

"Just check it."

Tim walked over to the thermostat, "It's set on sixty-two, Abbs."

"Why won't it go lower?"

"It can't. It's locked so it won't go past a certain temperature."

"Well, unlock it."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Abby whined.

Tim walked over to Abby, "What's really wrong, Abbs?"

"I don't know!" Abby replied, throwing her arms up in the air, "I'm just… I'm hot, I'm grumpy, I didn't sleep last night, _again_..."

_'Hormones,'_ Tim thought, but he didn't dare say it out loud. He had learned that lesson two days earlier when she was freezing cold in her apartment, and crying over rising gas prices.

"I just need some soup," Abby finished.

Tim's eyebrows furrowed, "Soup?"

"Yes. I want some onion soup from Joe's."

"But I thought you were really hot?"

Abby rolled her eyes, "I just want some soup, Tim!"

"Okay, okay," Tim replied quickly, "I will go get you some soup. Anything else you need?"

"No."

"Just call me if you do," Tim said, then headed out of the lab, taking a long, deep, cleansing breath.

* * *

><p>"You do that again and I shoot you!" Ziva exclaimed, pointing at Tony.<p>

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Zee."

"I am talking about you throwing baby peas at me," She replied, throwing one of the peas back at Tony.

"I thought you might wanna try some."

She glared at him, "I don't."

They were silent for a while, until Ziva noticed Tim's long absence.

"Where is McGee?" She asked.

"Don't know. He came up from Abby's lab while you were in the bathroom, grabbed his keys, and left."

"That is odd."

"Not as odd as Abby's laborator."

Ziva gave him a questioning look.

"That's a mix of lab and refrigerator," He explained, "Plus Abby's in a super _bite-your-head-off_ mood. No wonder Probie felt the need to escape."

"Do you think she has some type of illness, Tony?" Ziva asked, very seriously.

"And not tell us? No way."

Ziva shrugged, "She may have told Tim. They have always had a very close relationship. That would also explain why he is spending more time with her."

"I don't know," Tony replied, "I mean, I guess that could make sense, but… I don't wanna think of Abby being sick."

"Nor do I," Ziva agreed.

Just then, Gibbs came walking out of MTAC. He headed down the stairs and into the bullpen, "McGee, I need- Where's McGee?"

"Don't know," Tony replied.

He sighed. It was obvious he wasn't having a good day, "I need him in MTAC. _Now_."

"Want me and Ziva to try calling him?"

"Yes, DiNozzo, then I'm gonna kick his a-" He stopped mid-word as the elevator dinged. He looked back to see Tim rushing in.

Tim's pace slowed when he saw the glare emanating from Gibbs.

"Where were you, McGee?" Gibbs asked angrily. Tony and Ziva sat at their desks, staring up at the two men, curious as to where this would go.

"Sorry, Boss. I had to get Abby some soup."

"Why?"

"It's… It's a long story."

"Was it worth losing your job?"

Tim's eyeballs shifted from side to side, then back to Gibbs, "Um… Did I lose my job?"

"No. But if you don't get in MTAC within the next twenty seconds, to talk about some hacking thing, then you will."

Tim nodded, "On it, Boss."

Tim quickly walked out of the bullpen and up the stairs.

"Hey!" Gibbs called out to him as he reached the top of the staircase.

Tim turned back, "Yeah, Boss?"

"_Don't_ let it happen again."

"Yes, Boss," Tim replied, knowing Gibbs meant that one hundred percent.

_'Eight months,'_ Tim thought, _'I just have to make it eight more months… God help me.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Writing this brings back so many memories of my sister being pregnant. She spent SO much time at our house during her pregnancy, plus she and her husband only lived like two minutes away. I've tried putting her experiencesmoods in with this story, but changing it to fit Abby's attitude. **

**And my Mom has always told me that she craved onions when she was pregnant with my oldest sister, so that's why I chose onion soup haha**

**I'm loving all the reviews! You guys are awesome :)**


	6. Worry

_Two weeks later…_

Abby raised her shirt and looked in her bathroom mirror. To the outside world she looked as she always had, but to her, she looked completely different. Her stomach stuck out a little bit more, but just barely. Some of her skirts she could no longer wear. Some were too tight around her waist and others she just didn't feel comfortable in. Other than that, she still wore everything she always did.

She gently poked her stomach. "Weird," She said to herself as she felt how hard it was.

She put her shirt down, turned off the bathroom light, and walked out to her living room. She looked at the clock on her coffee table. Seeing she still had some time left before work, she decided to lie on her couch and rest her eyes for a few minutes. She hadn't been getting much sleep, and even when she did, she felt tired anyway.

* * *

><p>"I know, Mom," Tim said as he held the phone to his ear using his shoulder. He was trying to hurry and get ready for work when his mom called early in the morning, as she always did, "I promise I will call Sarah tonight and have her call you."<p>

"And tell her to stop_ ignoring_ my calls, too. She thinks I don't know that she goes out to those clubs, but I do know it. I'm not dumb."

"No, you're not," Tim agreed.

His mom sighed, "So, what about you, honey? How's life?"

Tim smiled, _'If you only knew,'_ He thought.

"Same as always. Just about to leave for work."

"Oh, I guess that's my cue then. I'll let you go. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom. Tell Dad I love him. Bye."

Tim hung up, then went to his kitchen counter and grabbed his keys. He started to leave, then he took a step back.

He picked up the sonogram photo that had been sitting on his counter for a few weeks now. He smiled as he looked at it... he smiled _every_ time he looked at it… Not wanting to put it back down, he decided to put it in his wallet instead.

Once that was done, he made his way to work.

* * *

><p>No one had gone down to the lab during the first few hours of work. No one really needed to. Tim would have gone anyway, just to check up on Abby, but he couldn't afford to have another incident like two weeks earlier. Gibbs would definitely be very suspicious- and angry- if Tim suddenly disappeared again for more soup… Or whatever else Abby needed.<p>

"Why don't you just get in on the bet, McGoober?"

"Cause I don't want to, Tony."

"But you always get in on the bets, and it's obvious that the wife did it. It's a sure thing!"

"It's not a sure thing, Tony, and I don't want to lose any money." He hadn't told anyone, not even Abby, but since the day- well, night- he found out she was pregnant, he'd been going through his finances. He had a good amount of money saved up from all the books he had sold and were still being printed, plus he never wasted any money anyway… but a baby was a big responsibility. One that required at least eighteen years worth of expenses. Tim couldn't afford to lose a cent.

"Just twenty bucks, McGee."

"No."

Tony groaned, "Fine, McLoser," He said, then he went back to his desk.

Gibbs came into the bullpen a few seconds later, "Grab your gear. We're goin' back to the crime scene."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because I said so."

"Good reason, Boss," Tony replied with a nod.

They all grabbed their gear and headed for the elevator.

"Jethro!" Ducky called out as he exited the other elevator. The whole team turned around and Ducky hurried towards them.

"What is it, Duck?"

"Did Abigail take the day off?"

Gibbs shook his head, "No. Why?"

"She's not here. I went to the lab to give her some more samples. She wasn't there, so I started looking around. She's not anywhere in the building."

Tim's heart began pounding immediately. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket, before Ducky even finished, and started calling her.

"DiNozzo, call-"

"She's not answering her cell, Boss," Tim interrupted, "I'm trying her home phone now."

They all waited.

Tim shook his head after eight rings, "Nothing."

"Keep calling," Gibbs instructed, "Come on, we're going to her apartment."

"Let me know once you know something, Jethro."

"I will, Duck."

* * *

><p>This was one time that Tim wished he was driving. He was pretty sure that, with all the adrenaline, anxiety, panic, and fear running through him, he could drive faster than Gibbs.<p>

Tim redialed Abby's cell phone number and let it ring until it went to her voicemail.

He cursed loudly as he hung up for the twelfth time.

Tony and Ziva glanced at each other. "Chill, McGee. She's probably fine."

"We don't know that, do we, Tony? And until we do, I will _not_ chill."

No one said another word, and Tim began dialing Abby's home phone number again.

* * *

><p>Gibbs pulled into Abby's apartment complex.<p>

"Her car is still here," Ziva pointed out as they neared her apartment.

Gibbs parked beside her car, and Tim quickly exited_ their_ car before Gibbs even had a chance to turn it off.

"Am I the only one thinking he may be over-reacting?" Tony asked. He was worried about Abby too, but they weren't prone to panicking and thinking the worst before they even knew if something was wrong.

"No," Gibbs replied.

They hurried to catch up to Tim, who was almost at Abby's door.

When he reached the door, he knocked, then waited impatiently for an answer.

"I knocked," Tim said as Gibbs, Tony and Ziva caught up, "No answer yet."

"Knock again," Gibbs said, "If she doesn't come to the door, we kick it in."

They all got out their guns so they were ready. Tim knocked again and they waited.

After a minute, Tim shook his head, "Nothing."

"On my say," Gibbs told Tim as he got in front of the door, ready to kick it in.

Tim nodded.

"On three. One. Two. Three!"

Tim kicked the door in and they all aimed their guns forward.

Abby jumped up off of the couch when she heard the door.

Tim quickly lowered his weapon when he saw her. He rushed over to her and enveloped her in a big hug, "Oh my God, you had me scared to death. Are you okay?"

Abby returned the hug, but felt very, very confused, and her heart was pounding from the scare, "I'm fine," She replied, returning the hug with one arm, "What's going on? Why are you guys here?"

Tim let her go as Gibbs walked up to her, "You didn't show up at work."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "What? What do you mean?" She looked back at her clock, "Oh my God. Oh my God, I fell asleep! I didn't even know!" She looked around at everyone, "Why didn't you guys call instead of trying to give me a heart attack?"

Tony and Ziva came up besides Gibbs. "We did," Tony said, "You wouldn't answer either phone."

Abby picked her phone up off of the coffee table and opened it. She scrolled down the list of missed calls. "Guys, I'm so sorry. I just laid down to rest for a minute. I didn't think I'd fall asleep."

"Abby, are you ill?" Ziva asked, worry evident in her voice.

"What? No, I'm fine."

"You've been actin' weird lately, Abbs," Tony pointed out, "Both you _and_ Tim."

"I'm fine, Tony. Is it suddenly a crime to fall asleep?" She asked, becoming agitated.

"No, Abbs, it's not a crime," Gibbs replied, "But it's not like you."

Abby rolled her eyes, "Can we drop this please? I'm not dying, I'm not sick. I. am. fine."

It was at this moment that Ziva noticed something. Abby put a hand over her stomach. She only did it for a couple of seconds, but it reminded Ziva that she had seen Abby do it a couple of other times just since they came through the door. Quickly adding everything together: The moodiness, rushing to the bathroom after smelling food, secretiveness, and now her touching her stomach... Ziva put everything together. A ghost of a smile spread across her face. She wouldn't say anything out loud, as she wasn't one hundred percent sure, but she pretty much knew.

Gibbs glanced over at Tim. He was staying too silent and avoiding eye contact with everyone but Abby, which caused Gibbs to be even more suspicious.

"Listen," Abby continued, "Just let me go to the bathroom then I'll follow you guys into work."

Gibbs just stared at her for a moment, "Fine." He turned to Tony and Ziva, "Let's go."

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Tim began walking out, then Gibbs turned back to Abby, "If you're lying to me, I swear…" His voice trailed off and he sighed, then he followed Tony and Ziva out.

Tim was purposely slow so he could stay behind and talk to Abby for a moment, "Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'm really fine, Tim... Did you kick my door open?"

"Yeah. I was a little worried."

"A _little_?"

"Okay, a ton."

Abby smiled, then, after a moment, it faded, "Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we'll be able to keep this_ our_ secret much longer."

Tim took a deep breath, "Yeah, me either."

* * *

><p><strong>So, for the past three nights, I've had nothing but NCIS dreams. The first night was a MAJOR McAbby dream. They FINALLY got together (T'was a great dream). Second night was me, Pauley, Michael and Sean going on location to these back woods somewhere to shoot an episode. And last night was Michael, Sean, Pauley and I discussing stuff about the show while on the set. I'm hoping to continue this string of NCIS dreams. I would enjoy that very much :)<strong>

**Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter. I know so many of you want me to get to the team finding out... Almost there! :D**


	7. Discussion

Abby sat on her stool as she watched Tim pace back and forth in her lab. She would have stopped him, but it was kind of amusing.

After work, the previous day, Tim went back to Abby's apartment with her and they spent practically the whole night tying to think of ways to tell the team she was pregnant.

It was around three o' clock in the morning when they both fell asleep on her couch, Abby using Tim's lap as a pillow.

Now it was ten in the morning, they were about to go down to autopsy to get Ducky and Jimmy, then up to the bullpen for everyone else… and they still had no clue how they were gonna tell the team.

"Tim, when I said Gibbs would kill you, I was kidding. You know that right?"

"Yeah, yeah…" He replied nervously, "What if he prefers torture?"

Abby couldn't help but laugh. She got up and walked over to Tim, then put her hands on his shoulders, "Timmy, it's not like you're doing this alone. Remember, I'm the one carrying the kid. We'll tell them together, and Gibbs won't kill _or_ torture you… That's my job for the next seven and a half months."

Tim smiled and took a deep breath, "Now or never, right?"

"Right."

Abby started to walk out, but Tim didn't move, "Abbs?"

She turned back to him, "Yeah?"

"I… I think I'm gonna need some help."

Abby shook her head, holding in the laugh that threatened to escape her. She walked over and took his hand in hers, then led him to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Ducky and Jimmy followed behind Tim and Abby as they exited the back elevator and headed towards the bullpen.<p>

"I think I'm gonna puke," Tim whispered to Abby.

"No need. I took care of that this morning."

"Abigail and Timothy, I don't mean to be rude, but Mr. Palmer and I were terribly busy-"

"This won't take long, Ducky," Abby replied, "I promise."

"What won't take long?" Tony asked.

Abby waited for Tim to speak, but he seemed incapable of doing so, so Abby took over, "Can we all go to the conference room? There's something that everyone needs to know."

Tony and Ziva glanced at each other. Tony wasn't sure what was going on… but Ziva had some clue.

Gibbs stared at Abby in question for a moment, then stood, "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Tim wiped the sweat from his forehead as he and Abby entered the conference room.<p>

Abby sat down and the rest of the team followed suit. Tim sat beside her, to the left, then Tony and Ziva. Gibbs was at the end, and Jimmy and Ducky to her right.

At first, everything was silent. Everyone just looked around the room, most of them confused.

"Abigail," Ducky spoke up, "I've got Mr. Sonnig waiting for me in autopsy. I heard that he was not a patient man in life, it is probably the same in death."

"Right, sorry. Getting to the point-"

"You_ are_ sick, aren't you?" Tony interrupted, "I knew it. I didn't want to be right, bu-"

"Tony, let her speak," Ziva said, shutting him up.

Abby smiled, "Thanks, Ziva," She turned to Tony, "No, for the last time, I'm not sick." She gave a quick glance to Tim, then she took a deep breath. Looking at no one in particular, she announced, "I'm pregnant."

At first, everything was silent. No one moved, spoke, or did anything.

Ziva was the first one to get up, hoping the others would snap out of it quickly. She went over to Abby, a smile wide on her face, "Congratulations!" She said as she gave Abby a hug.

"Thank you," Abby replied.

Tony, Ducky and Jimmy, all coming out of their trances around the same time, got up next.

She stood up and they all took turns giving her a hug.

"I can't believe my kid sister's gonna have a kid!"

"Congratulations, dear Abigail."

"I'm so happy for you, Abby."

Tim remained in his seat, bracing for the next part.

Gibbs also remained in his seat, waiting to hear the name of the man that he needed to have a little _"discussion"_ with.

"This musta been what McGoo knew!" Tony realized, "Figures you'd tell him first," He said, a smile on his face… apparently no one had connected those two pieces of the puzzle. "So, who's the daddy?"

Abby bit the inside of her cheek. She waited to see if Tim would respond.

Tim cleared his throat, "I am."

They all turned in Tim's direction, their eyes wide.

"You?" Tony asked in shock.

Tim nodded. He looked up at Tony, "Me."

He didn't dare glance in Gibbs' direction, but he could feel the death stare burning the back of his neck.

Before anyone even had the chance to congratulate him, or make any sort of joke, Gibbs stood up, "McGee, with me," He said, then began walking out of the conference room.

Tim closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The room was so quiet you could probably have heard the baby's heart beating.

Tim stood up and followed in behind Gibbs. Abby patted his shoulder as he passed by.

Once they were out of the room, she peaked around the door, "Don't kill him, Gibbs!" She called out as he made a straight line for the elevator.

* * *

><p>Gibbs lead the way to the elevator… or the 'death trap' as Tim was thinking of it at the moment.<p>

Gibbs pressed the button and the doors opened, then he and Tim got inside. He pressed a random button and the doors closed back. Then, once the elevator started, he flipped the emergency switch.

Gibbs turned to Tim, who was at the opposite side of the elevator, and stared straight into his eyes. Tim wanted to look away, but found himself unable to do so.

After a few seconds, Gibbs leaned back, placing his hands on the handrail and began tapping on it with his thumbs.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Tim swallowed hard, "B- Boss, I know..."

Gibbs took a step forward, "What? You know what, McGee?"

"I know you're upset… I mean, I- we- _Abby and I_ broke rule twelve-"

"You and Abby have been breaking rule twelve for eight years."

"Well, on and off, bu- wait, how did-"

"You gonna be there for her?"

"What?" Tim asked. He was so nervous that he wasn't sure if he heard correctly.

"Abby. Are you gonna be there for her?"

Tim nodded quickly, "Yes, Boss. Of course."

"And the baby?"

"Always."

"Even after weeks and months of no sleep, not having any time to yourself, having to change diapers, clean up vomit, etc.?"

"Yes."

"You and Abby moving in together?"

"Uh," Tim cleared his throat, "We haven't really talked about any of that stuff yet."

"Why not?"

"She's got a lot on her right now. Neither of us were exactly expecting this to happen… Everything's still kinda new to her and I don't wanna throw too much on her at once."

"Babies cost money," Gibbs continued, going on from one issue to the next.

Tim nodded, "Already thought of that. I've checked all of my finances, gotten everything in order, and next week I'm opening a bank account to start saving for college."

Gibbs took another step towards Tim, which made him even more uncomfortable.

"Do you… Do you wanna see something?" Tim said quickly.

"What?"

Tim got out his wallet and took out the sonogram picture. He handed it over to Gibbs, "You can't really see anything, but it's there. The next picture should be better. I… I didn't want to leave it at home anymore. I wanted it to be with me."

Gibbs stared at the picture for a moment, then he looked up at Tim.

"Tim, you're the one who doesn't like going into buildings or houses without a warrant, and you hate to get in trouble. You actually go out of your way to _not_ get in trouble. Yet, for eight years, you've never cared to break one of my biggest rules. You know what that tells me?"

"W… What?"

"You must really care about her."

Tim took a deep breath, "I do, Boss," He said honestly, "I'd do anything for her."

Gibbs nodded once, "I believe that."

Gibbs handed the photo back to Tim, then stuck out his hand for Tim to shake.

Tim looked down at Gibbs' hand for a second, almost unsure of what to do. Then he quickly broke out of his trance and returned the shake.

"Congratulations, Tim," Gibbs said, patting Tim's shoulder with his other hand.

"Th… Thank you, Boss."

Gibbs turned and flipped the switch back, and a few seconds later they were back on the conference room floor.

Gibbs got off of the elevator, but Tim didn't move… He was in shock. He couldn't believe that he still had all of his limbs… or that he was alive at all...

* * *

><p><strong>This is the chapter everyone has been waiting for :) I hope it was worth the wait. Let me know what you thought of it. Thanks!<strong>

**PS: Had another NCIS dream last night. Can't fully remember what it was about, but Sean was there so it had to be good ;)**


	8. The M Word

Tim finally figured out how to use his legs again, so he headed for the conference room.

Gibbs got there a little before him. He instantly went over to Abby and wrapped her in a warm hug, "Congratulations, Abbs," He whispered to her, then he kissed her temple.

She smiled, "Thank you, Gibbs."

Just then, Tim walked into the room. He looked as pale as a ghost, but hey, he was still breathing.

Abby's smile widened at the return of Tim. Her and Gibbs' hug ended and she walked up to Tim, "I told you he wouldn't kill you."

Tim grinned, "Thankfully."

"He showed me the sonogram picture," Gibbs said, knowing that would cause a riot.

All at once, everyone was going at Tim, all telling him to hand it over.

He put his hands up to stop them, "Okay, okay, okay." He got out the picture, "You tear it, you die," He warned them all before deciding to hand it to Ducky.

Tim put his arm around Abby as they watched the team go crazy over a picture where the baby could barely be seen.

"You keep the picture with you?" Abby asked, looking up at Tim.

He nodded, "Yeah. I like it being close by."

Abby smiled. She put an arm around Tim and squeezed his waist, holding him close, "You're gonna be a great dad."

Tim kissed the top of her head, "And you're gonna be an even better mom."

Just then, Ziva called Abby over to talk about the baby.

Tony turned from the group and walked over to Tim, a sly smile on his face, "Probie, Probie, Probie. So, I was right about you and Abby. I knew it."

Tim crossed his arms, "You didn't even know the baby was mine."

"Whatever, McDaddy," Tony's eyes widened, "Do you know what this means?"

"Afraid to ask."

"A whole new series of McNicknames! Let's see, there's McPops, McDiaper, McBabyDaddy, Mc…"

Tony's voice seemed to fade as Tim focused on other things. Any other time, Tim would have made Tony shut up, but right now he didn't even care. All he could see and hear was Abby smiling and laughing as she talked about _their_ baby.

* * *

><p>"Get. Over. Here. Now!" Abby exclaimed through gritted teeth.<p>

Tim was half asleep. He had been in a _deep_ sleep when his phone rang at three-thirty in the morning.

Tim sat up quickly, "What? Why? What's wrong?"

"What's _not_ wrong, Tim? Tell me that!"

"Huh?"

"Come here!"

"Okay, I'll be righ-"

"And bring t-shirts!" Abby hung up, not allowing Tim to get in another word.

Tim took a deep breath and hung up as well. He had no idea what was going on, but Abby apparently wanted t-shirts… so he would bring her t-shirts.

* * *

><p>Tim arrived at Abby's apartment thirty minutes later. He knocked on her door, not wanting to scare her by unlocking it himself and just coming in.<p>

A few seconds after he knocked, the door opened, revealing a very unhappy looking Abby.

"Did you bring them?" She asked.

Tim figured she was talking about the shirts. He had put four of them into a bag, which he held up for her. She grabbed them, then shut the door in his face.

"Uh…" He knocked again, wondering what the heck that was about.

Abby came back to the door, "What?"

"Can I come in?"

She rolled her eyes and stepped out of the way, "Fine."

He came inside and she closed the door.

"Abbs, what's going on?"

"More like what's going _out_," She replied, "And the answer, or answer_s_ really, would be: My stomach and my boobs."

"What do you mean? You look the same as yesterday."

"That's because I'm wearing a pajama shirt, Tim." She began unbuttoning the shirt and Tim got a more-than-confused look on his face.

"Abbs, you don't really have t-" He stopped when he saw that she was wearing another shirt underneath the pajama shirt. Half relieved and half disappointed, Tim saw the problem. "Oh."

Abby nodded, "Yeah."

Her shirt was so tight that it looked as though it would tear in half if she wore it much longer.

"Are all your shirts like that?"

"About ninety percent of them."

"So, that's why you needed the t-shirts?"

"Yes, Tim, that's why I needed the t-shirts. They're the only things I feel comfortable wearing besides my own clothes, and my own clothes aren't comfortable anymore."

"Maybe you need to start thinking about mater-"

Abby pointed at Tim, "Do not even finish that sentence, McGee," She warned.

"You're gonna have to wearing them eventually, Abby."

"No. No I will not." Abby walked away, going into her bedroom to change.

Tim rolled his eyes and followed her, "You can't fit into your own shirts anymore. Soon you won't be able to wear regular pants."

"Are you wanting to get punched in the face, Timmy?"

Tim would've believed that she actually would punch him, if she wouldn't have called him _Timmy_ at the end. She didn't call him Timmy when she was _actually_ angry at him.

As he stood there, leaning against the door frame, she turned around and took off her shirt, then grabbed one of his t-shirts out of the bag and put it on.

She turned around as she pulled the shirt down, and Tim noticed something, "Abby, your pants aren't even buttoned!"

She glared at him, "Your point?"

"You need maternity pants."

"I told you not to say that word."

"They're not that bad, Abby. No one will even see the stretchy part."

Abby held up her hand, "Tim, for as long as I can fit my legs into these pants, I will wear _these_ pants."

"Fine," He replied, giving up the argument, "Be uncomfortable."

"Thank you."

She walked past him, going into her her living room. Again, he followed behind her.

"What are you doing up so early anyway?" Tim asked.

"I can't sleep. I can never sleep of the night. I start getting ready for work now, then I sit and watch TV until time to _go_ to work."

"That's why you're always so tired of the day."

"Yes. Turns out I can sleep perfectly during the day… as you, _and_ my door, already know." Abby sat down on the couch, as did Tim.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked.

"Staying with you. I'm partly responsible for your wacky sleeping and inability to wear regular clothing, so I might as well be up with you."

Abby suddenly felt like crying, "That's so sweet, Timmy." She curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest, and turned on the TV… They were both sound asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p>Tony came up to Tim, a sly smile on his face, "I just came from the lab."<p>

"Okay…"

"Abby's wearing your MIT shirt."

Tim nodded, "I know."

"Is that part of her _"raging hormones"_?"

Tim stared at Tony, "I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that."

"Why? Cause it's true? She's what, eleven weeks today?"

"Eleven weeks and two days, Tony."

"I hear that's around when it starts."

Tim sighed, "Well, I guess that's not always true." He realized that Tony wasn't going to go away until he got an_ actual_ answer, "The reason she's wearing my shirt is because she can no longer wear her own and she doesn't want maternity clothes."

"So why doesn't she just buy her same shirts in a bigger size? She probably just wants her McBabyBottlePop close to her at all times of the day."

Just then, the elevator doors opened and Ziva stepped off.

"Thank God," Tim said when he saw her, knowing he could start a new conversation with her and forget about Tony.

But then, his eyes widened. Three people stepped off of the elevator after Ziva. Tim stood up as they all came walking into the bullpen.

"Tim," Ziva began with a smile, "I found your parents and sister out front, waiting to come see you."

Tim's mouth suddenly went dry at the unexpected surprise of his family, "H… Hi."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy June everyone! I can't believe it's already June. It seems that time is going by so fast lately...<strong>

**So, last night, at around 10:30, this helicopter started flying over our house. At first we didn't think much of it, but then it sounded really low. We (_we_ being my parents and me) looked outside and they were shining super bright lights all over our backyard, in the canal behind our house, and at a certain point, into our windows. They did this over our whole neighborhood for about 20-30 minutes. T'was very creepy. My dog was even freaked out. He went and hid under my sister's (now unoccupied) bed. haha**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**


	9. Minor Problems

Realizing that he should probably speak, Tim said the only thing he could think of, "Why are you here?" He asked, trying not to sound rude.

Sarah let out a deep breath, "They thought it would be fun to come and surprise us," She replied, plastering a smile on her face. "Isn't. it. fun?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh… it's a blast!" Tim agreed. He put a smile on his face, trying to hide his shock, and walked over to them. First he gave his mom a hug, then his dad.

"We didn't know if it was okay to just _show up_ here," Tim's mom said, a huge, _real_, smile on her face, "But I didn't wanna call first."

"I told her we should of called," Tim's dad added, knowing neither of their kids would enjoy a surprise visit.

Tony walked up to them, grinning like an idiot, "Who are these wonderful people?" He asked Tim.

Tim rolled his eyes, "Tony, this is my mom, Mary. And this is my dad, Michael. Mom, Dad, this is my partner, Tony."

They all shook hands and said hello.

"So, where are you guys staying while you're here?" Tim asked.

Michael sighed, "Your mother decided we were coming about twenty minutes before we left for the airport, _therefore_ she didn't call a hotel ahead of time, _therefore_ she didn't know that there were about two hundred different things going on in this area this week, _therefore_ we have nowhere to stay."

"Wow," Tony said, turning his head to the side a little, "That's gotta be a new record for the amount of times "therefore" is said in a sentence."

Tim gave a little glare to Tony, then turned back to his parents, "So, you?.." His voice trailed off, knowing what was coming.

"We were wondering if we could stay with you," Mary finished.

Tim nodded, _'Called that one,'_ He thought.

"Of course you can."

Mary smiled, "Thank you, sweetie."

"Well," Tim began, looking at his watch, "I need to get back to work, so why don't you three go out for the day? I'm sure Sarah would _love_ to take you both sight-seeing," Sarah went to cut in, but Tim didn't give her the chance, "How does that sound?"

"That sounds great," Mary replied.

"Yeah… Good idea, Tim," Sarah answered, giving him one of her famous "I hate you" glares.

"I'll walk you guys out."

Tony and Ziva said their goodbyes to the McGee's, then Tim began walking them back to the elevator, "I'll call you guys when I'm off of work. You can come over and I'll introduce you to my girlfriend." Tim squeezed his eyes shut for a moment after adding that last comment. That was not what he meant to say.

As they all stepped onto the elevator, they looked at him.

"_You_ have a girlfriend?" Sarah questioned.

_'No backing out now,'_ Tim thought.

"Y- Yes. Yes, I do."

Mary grinned widely and wrapped her arms around Tim, "I can't believe you have a girlfriend!" She said happily. She quickly pulled back so she could look at him and clarify, "Not that it's hard to believe a girl would like you, but… you know what I mean!"

Tim smiled, "I know, Mom."

The elevator doors opened to the main floor and they stepped off.

Michael smirked at Tim, "See ya tonight, kid. Can't wait to meet your lady."

_'If she doesn't kill me first.'_

"Thanks, Dad. See you later."

Tim's mom hugged him again, then they all left… leaving Tim to go down to the lab and have a talk with Abby. "I'll introduce you _to someone_," He said to himself, "You should have said _someone_, you idiot!"

* * *

><p>The whole way down to the lab, Tim hoped and prayed that Abby was having a happy day.<p>

"Hey, Abby," He said, knowing her response would let him know what kind of mood she was in at the moment.

She whirled around quickly, "Timmy! I've missed you today! I've seen Tony, Gibbs and Ziva, but no you."

He smiled, "Well, I'm here now."

She smiled back, "Good."

Instead of walking right up to her, he kept a little distance between them… just in case something went wrong.

"Um, Abbs, we have… a _minor_ problem."

Abby's smile disappeared, "Oh great, what is it?"

"My parents are here."

"Oh… That's not so bad. I've always wanted to meet them," She laughed, "Plus, they're gonna have to know about the baby sometime."

Tim nodded, "Yeah, I know. That's not the problem. See, I… I may have told them... that you… that you were my…"

"Oh my God, just let it out, Tim!"

"I told them you were my girlfriend," He blurted out.

The room became silent… Tim studied her face, looking for some sign of emotion, but there was nothing. Her eyes just moved around the room, avoiding eye contact with Tim.

After a moment, she finally looked back at him, "But… I'm not," She said. She didn't want to sound rude, but it was the truth.

Not that Tim would ever say it out loud… but that stung a little.

"I know," He replied, "But I knew that they would find out about the baby while they were here and… and it just came out," Becoming more and more nervous by the second, he felt the need to continue with an explanation, "See, my parents are kinda old fashioned and I don't want them to think I just got some random girl pregnant. I mean, you are _definitely not_ some random girl, but I don't want them to think you are. And, it's not like I said we were _married_. But I _did_ say that you'd meet them tonight. I hope you don't mind. I should have asked you first. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I-"

"Whoa! Tim, I can only take in so much information at once. First of all, calm down. I'm not mad at you. You hit me at a good-mood-moment. Second, I understand the parents thing. It's not like they're gonna be here forever, and, if them thinking we're boyfriend and girlfriend will help you _and_ them, then fine. You've been _extremely_ helpful since you found out I was pregnant, I think I owe you one. Now, what about tonight?"

"I told them they could meet you and we'd go out for dinner."

Abby nodded, "Okay. I don't have plans."

Tim couldn't believe how well she was taking this, "Are… Are you serious? You don't mind?"

Abby shook her head, "I told ya, you hit me at a good moment," She grinned, then added, "Lucky, lucky boy."

Tim smiled, feeling extremely relieved, "Thank you so much."

* * *

><p>"Tim! I have nothing to wear!" Abby yelled from her bedroom. They had decided to have Tim's parents, and Sarah, come to Abby's apartment instead of Tim's… seeing it would take Abby more time to get ready, and it was easier for him to come to her place than for her to rush to his place.<p>

Exiting the kitchen, where he was getting a drink, Tim walked back to her bedroom.

"I thought you had my t-shirts."

"I can't wear one of your old t-shirts to go out to dinner with your parents."

"Then wear one of your shirts that still fit."

Abby sighed, "But… I wanna make a good first impression… I mean, I am poppin' out _their_ grandkid." She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was very nervous about meeting Tim's parents. She wasn't at first, but as the day progressed, she became more and more anxious... She honestly _did_ feel like she was his girlfriend.

"You'll make a great first impression."

Abby stared at him, "In almost all black, a dog collar, boots and pigtails? They'll think I wanna sacrifice the kid as soon as it's born."

Tim crossed his arms, "Abby, I've never known you to be worried about what people thought about you."

"This… this is different. I know you want them to be happy, and _I_ want them to be happy, and I want them to be comfortable with me."

Tim reached out and took Abby by the shoulders, "Abby, how you dress is what makes you, _you_. I was, _and am_, attracted to that Abby. I like you for exactly who you are. My parents will too. I want them to know _you_. Not who or what they may expect to see, but who you _really_ are."

A tear rolled down Abby's face and she quickly wiped it away, "I hate hormones," She said with a laugh.

Tim laughed as well, "I'm gonna go out in the living room while you get ready. Let me know if you need me for anything."

"Okay. Thank you, Timmy."

"You're welcome, Abbs."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Abby was ready. Her hair in her signature pigtails, black boots up to her knees, one of her skirts that actually <em>did<em> fit her, and one of the few remaining- looser shirts that still fit as well. She had on some of her favorite jewelry, but opted for the small skull and crossbones necklace she had, instead of one of her spiked dog collars.

"You look perfect," Tim told her, meaning it completely. She was beautiful to him and, to people who didn't know it, she didn't even look pregnant… Not that he would have cared if she did.

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"You ready?" Tim asked.

Abby took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Update on helicopter happenings: Today, while at my sister's place, we were looking up crimes that have happened in our city in the past month. I asked her to zoom in to our area and we found what was going on. Someone had broken into one of the houses in our neighborhood. It wasn't far from our house at all, and, creepily, it happened around the same exact time I was out walking my dog... Whoever it was would have been outside with me, wherever he was hiding. That's a very creepy thing to think about... I mean, if he would have seen me and kidnappedkilled me then I would never have been able to finish my stories! OH THE HORROR! haha**

**Anyway, I had written about half of this chapter yesterday, but then, as I read it, I hated it. It was getting a little too wacky and I don't want that... so, I deleted about 95% of it and rewrote! I hope you guys liked the chapter :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	10. Dinner

Tim went to the door, took a deep breath, then opened it.

"Hi Mom, Dad," He said with a smile on his face, "Come in."

When Sarah walked in behind them, his smile became sly, "Hey, Sarah. How was _your_ day?"

"You will pay, Tim, you. will. pay."

Tim laughed then closed the door behind her. "Mom, Dad, this is-" He stopped as he turned around and saw that Abby wasn't there, "Well, she _was_ here."

"Tim, did you get an imaginary girlfriend again?" Sarah asked, "I thought you and Dad talked about this years ago."

Tim glared at her, "Shut up… She probably had to go to the bathroom or something."

Just then, a sound of boots clinging could be heard, "Oh, that's her," Tim said, a small smile on his face.

She came out of into the hallway, walking quickly so she didn't take up anymore time.

Being the kind people the McGee's were, they had a smile on their faces even though they were… slightly shocked at the seemingly-Gothic woman in front of them.

"Mom, Dad, Sarah, this is Abby. Abby, these are my parents, Michael and Mary, and my sister, Sarah."

Sarah and Abby had never had the chance to meet when Sarah had been framed for murder. So, even though Sarah had heard about Abby, as the whole family had, she had never seen her before… She was surprised, to say the least.

Abby stuck out her hand for them to shake. She was much more a hugger than a shaker, but she figured shaking would be more appropriate for the moment.

"Hi," She began, a big, nervous smile on her face, "It's really nice to meet you." They all shook hands and Abby continued, "I've been telling Timmy for a long time that I wanted to meet you all, but we never had the chance before."

"We've actually wanted to meet you too," Mary replied, "We've heard a lot about you."

Abby glanced over at Tim, "Really?"

"Yes."

"But apparently we hadn't heard _everything_," Sarah added, looking her up and down.

Tim was afraid she was going to get rude, but instead, Sarah smiled, "I love your clothes. You're a forensic scientist?"

Abby's smile became a little less nervous, "Yes, I am. And thank you."

"It's nice to finally meet the girl Tim has been talking about for so long," Michael said, "How long have you two been dating?"

Tim and Abby looked at each other. This wasn't something they had discussed.

Abby turned back to them, "Eight months," She decided… It was the first thing that came out, "But we've known each other for eight years."

"Who knew my brother had good taste in women," Sarah said with a smile, "I was beginning to think he was hopeless."

"Me too," Abby joked, "Especially when he started up with the cheerleader."

Tim put his arm around Abby's back, "Okay, I think that's enough of that. Why don't we go to dinner?"

Everyone laughed and they headed out… The night was starting off well.

* * *

><p>"So, Tim let's you call him Timmy, huh?" Mary asked Abby as they ate their meals.<p>

Abby nodded, "I call him Timmy all the time. Why?"

"Cause I haven't been able to call him that since he was ten."

"Seriously?" Abby turned to Tim, who was sitting beside her, "Why not?"

"It's no big deal," Tim replied.

"He told me that Timmy was for little kids and he was a big boy."

Abby laughed, "Really? So, why do you let _me_ call you Timmy?"

Tim shrugged, "It's different when you do it."

"How so?" Abby asked, truly curious.

Tim looked over at her. He paused, "Because, It's just… I like it when you say it."

There was an honesty in his voice that almost made Abby melt… and practically _did_ make his mom melt.

"Oh, you two are so cute together! I'm so happy for both of you."

Both Tim and Abby smiled at her.

"Thanks, Mom," Tim replied.

Under the table, Abby reached over and patted Tim's leg, "You ready?" She whispered.

He nodded, "Yeah. You wanna tell them?"

"No, they're your parents. You go ahead."

Tim took a deep breath, then cleared his throat, "Mom, Dad, Sarah… I- _Abby_ and I have something to tell you."

"What is it, son?" Michael asked.

Again, Tim took a deep breath, "Abby is… She's pregnant."

Both Sarah and Mary's jaws dropped. Michael was just as surprised.

"Are you serious?" Sarah asked.

Tim nodded, "Very."

She smiled and got up out of her chair. She rushed over to Abby and gave her a big hug, "That's awesome, Abby! Congratulations!"

Abby smiled, "Thank you," She replied, returning the hug.

Sarah went over to Tim, "Congrats to you too, bro," She said, giving him a hug also.

"Thanks."

Michael broke out of his trance next. "You two are gonna have a baby?" He asked, tears coming to his eyes.

Abby was becoming amused by the look of shock on Tim's parents faces, "Yes, we are."

Suddenly, Mary screamed and clapped, "Oh my God, my baby's having a baby!"

She got up and ran over to Abby and Tim, somehow wrapping her arms around both of them, and squeezing them both tightly.

"I thought you two were just dating, I didn't know that you were this serious! I'm so happy right now!"

Michael put his arms on Mary's shoulders, gently pulling her back, "Alright, it's my turn."

Abby and Tim both stood up, figuring they would be hugged plenty more times and it would be easier this way.

Michael gave them each a hug, congratulating them as he did so.

"So you two are already living together and everything?" Mary asked.

Thinking that was something Tim had said earlier, when he had told them she was his girlfriend, Abby nodded, "Yeah."

Tim's eyes widened, but Abby didn't notice as Mary continued with her questioning, "How far along are you?"

"A little over eleven weeks."

"Thinking about names yet?"

"No, not yet. At least, I haven't. What about you, Timmy?"

"Uh… Um, no. No, I haven't… Abby, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

Tim looked around at his family, "Excuse us."

"We'll be thinking of some names for you!" Mary said happily as they walked off.

Abby smiled, "They seem happy."

"Yeah, that's great," Tim replied, "But, Abbs, why did you tell them we were living together?"

"I figured you already had earlier and she was just... confirming it or something."

Tim shook his head, "No."

"Well, it's no big deal."

"Abby, I already told them they could stay with me while they were here."

"So? Why does…" Her voice trailed off as she realized, "Oh."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know this is classified as a drama, and it hasn't been very dramatic lately. But, I've said, since the beginning, that I want to keep this as in-character as possible. Therefore, not everything is super dramatic. However, there will be drama in this story, I promise.<strong>

**Thank you all for the reviews, and I hope you enjoyed :)**

**BTW, the person who was breaking and entering, causing the helicopter to fly around and creep me out, was some teenage girl. They found her, she's in jail, and I'm pretty sure none of you actually care... but I told ya anyway ;)**


	11. Something More

Tim and Abby laid in bed, on their sides, facing one another. They had been staying together for a week now, since Tim's parents thought Abby's apartment was also his. Michael and Mary slept on the couch, and Tim and Abby in the coffin.

Abby had found that she enjoyed Tim being with her… She never admitted to it out loud, but she didn't really want Tim to go home the next day, which was when his parents were leaving.

They laid their, both awake, Abby playing with Tim's hand. It was something she did a lot when they used to sleep together- years ago. She would rub the top of his hand, then interlock their fingers, then gently scratch over the palm of his hand. Tim had figured out long ago that she did it when she was in deep thought. He knew not to ask what she was thinking, because if he did, she wouldn't say it. She would remove her hand from his, say she's tired, and go to sleep. The things she thought about when she did the hand rubbing… those were things that she would talk about a day, or sometimes a few days, later.

Abby stared down at his hand, and he stared at her. Moments like this… it should have been awkward. They weren't supposed to be sleeping together right now. Tim was supposed to be at his apartment, sleeping on a sleeping bag while his parents took the bed. They should have been turned away from one another, trying to avoid eye contact and touching in general… But, even on that first night, when they came into the room and got ready for bed, there was none of that. There was just… comfort.

Abby looked up at Tim, still paying with his hands as she did so. They stared into each others eyes for a moment, neither of them speaking.

Abby didn't know what it was about looking at him at that moment, but she couldn't resist her urge to lean in closer to him, and kiss him… She took her hand and rested it on his cheek, then, before he could fully form a complete thought in his mind, she kissed him. It was gentle and soft. At first, Tim didn't know what to do. But he quickly remembered what you do when you get kissed, so he returned it.

After a couple of minutes, Abby's hand began to wander. Tim pulled back from the kiss, "Abby, we can't," He said, knowing what she was getting at.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because…"

"It won't hurt the baby."

Tim sighed, "I know, but my parents are in the living room."

"Yes, and they're sound asleep. They have been for a while now." She kissed him again and his self-control meter went down to about ten percent.

Somehow he found himself able to pull back again, "Abby, it's just your h-"

"If you say the word "hormones", I will kill you. You know that, right?"

Tim took a deep breath… Which he quickly realized he shouldn't have done. Taking the deep breath made him able to smell her… and God did she smell good. Self-control meter: Five percent.

"What do you want me to say then?" He asked, falling under her spell…_ again_.

"Nothing… Just shut up and kiss me."

Tim nodded, "Okay."

* * *

><p>After taking his parents to the airport, Tim came into work. He went down to the lab first, just to thank Abby for all she did during the week. His parents could be a handful at times, but Abby was amazing the whole time.<p>

"Hey, Abbs," Tim said as he entered the lab.

She turned to him, "Hi, Timmy. Parents on the jet?"

"Yeah. Almost missed it… Abby, I just… I wanted to thank you for, for putting up with me and my family for the week. That was a lot to take on."

"I didn't mind," Abby replied with a smile, "It was kinda nice. I love your parents."

Tim smiled, "They love you too… Anyway, I better get back up to the squadroom… I'll come over tonight after work and get my stuff. Thanks again, Abbs."

"No problem." Tim turned to leave and Abby took a nervous, deep breath, "Tim."

He turned back to her, "Yeah?"

"I… I mean, if you wanted to, um, stay tonight… you can."

Tim's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Abby shrugged, "Just that… I- I liked having you there, with me. And, if you wanted to be there too, then… I don't mind."

Tim took a couple of steps closer, "You mean, you want me to stay at your place? With you?" He asked, more as a clarification than anything else.

Abby nodded.

"Like… as your boyfriend?" Considering them "boyfriend and girlfriend" sounded odd… but there wasn't really any other word for it.

Just hearing the word made Abby nervous, "Well, as a boy… who's my friend…"

Tim nodded, "So, basically you want me to stay with you so you can have sex with me if you feel like it, yet have no strings attached?.. Just like all the other times?"

Abby realized this was going south, very fast, "What's wrong with that?" She asked cautiously. It may have sounded like a dumb question, but they _had_ been doing it on and off for eight years now.

Tim laughed humorlessly, "We're having a baby together, Abby! Do you not realize that?"

"Of course I do, Tim... What's the matter?"

Tim threw his arms up, "I don't know," He said, his voice calm, but still angry, "Maybe I'm sick of being the toy that you play with whenever you feel like it. I want something more, Abby. I'm tired of being a go-to guy for whenever you wanna do it."

"Don't you blame this all on me, Tim!" Abby replied, becoming angry, "It's not like I _forced_ you to do anything! You're an adult, you could have said no!"

"Oh, please! You know that when you're close to me I'm practically incapable of saying no to you! I love you, Abby! I. love. you… That's apparently something that just goes one way."

"Ti-"

"No. You know what, on my lunch break, I'll go to your place and pick up my things. I will _not_ be staying over. And, when you decide if you want to be just friends, or if you want something more, you let me know."

Tim turned to leave, only stopping for a moment when he saw Tony and Ziva standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me," He said as he pushed past them and left.

* * *

><p><strong>I meant to update this yesterday, but (as I mentioned in one of my other stories) I kinda got sidetracked by the show The Good Guys. I just started watching it on Netflix, and I must say, I am obsessed. First of all, Colin Hanks looks freakishly a lot like Sean Murray, and the two main characters kinda remind me of Tony and Tim. When I was watching I thought, "This is like present-Tim and future-Tony after they've been fired from NCIS because of something Tony did." Seriously, it's a good show. It's a bummer it was already canceled.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter (actually, you probably all hate me with the way I ended it, but, whatevs ;D)! Let me know what you think!**


	12. Lots Of Talks

"I'm gonna kill him," Tony said angrily. He started walking off, but Abby called him back.

"Tony, stop!"

Tony turned back and walked into the lab, "Abbs, he can't talk to you like that."

"Tony is right," Ziva agreed, "That was very rude."

"Just let it go."

"Let it go?" Tony repeated, not believing what he was hearing, "He was talking to you like a jerk."

"No, he wasn't."

"Did we hear something that you did not, Abby?" Ziva asked.

"Guys, just… just go, okay? And don't get mad at Tim about it."

"Why not?"

Abby sighed, "Because… he's right."

* * *

><p>Tim sat at his desk, typing away at his computer. He was searching for something to help out with the case the team was working on, but his mind was somewhere else.<p>

He wondered if he had been too harsh with Abby… her being pregnant and all. But then he realized that what he said was completely how he felt. All of it was true. Abby may not like it, but it needed to be said. He didn't want to be stuck in the middle anymore. It was either they were just friends, or they were a couple.

A few minutes later, Tony and Ziva came into the bullpen. Neither of them looked very happy as they glanced Tim's way, but they didn't say a word.

They all worked in silence for about half an hour, then Gibbs came out of MTAC and headed down to the bullpen.

"McGee."

"Yeah, Boss?"

"I need you to go down to Abby and help her out for a while."

"Uh… Boss, are you sure?"

Gibbs looked over at him, then walked up to his desk, "Yes, I'm sure. Why would I not be sure?"

"Because McBlowUp over there got into a fight with Abby today," Tony replied.

"I did not blowup," Tim defended. He looked up at Gibbs, who was giving him one of his world famous glares, "I didn't blow up, Boss."

Gibbs motioned for Tim to follow him, "My office. Now."

Tim closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, then got up and walked behind Gibbs to the elevator.

They stepped onto the elevator and Gibbs pressed a button, letting it begin its descent before flipping the emergency switch, as he so often did.

"Gibbs, I swear I did not blowup at Abby."

"What happened?" Gibbs asked, his voice calm but harsh.

"I did get a little upset and we did argue, but I-"

"What. Happened?" Gibbs asked again, making it clear he did not want to repeat himself anymore.

Tim let out a deep breath. This was not something he wanted to discuss with his boss. "It's… It's kinda personal, Boss."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "This is exactly why rule twelve exists, McGee."

"Gibbs we're_ way_ past rule twelve, okay? Breaking rule twelve was not a one time thing, and it's a rule that will now be broken forever seeing that Abby and I are having a baby together," Tim replied, becoming irritated, "It seems that no one gets that. I mean we are way past sleeping together for the heck of it. We're way past me pretending to need to work in the lab so I can see her. We're way past playing with each others minds and emotions and-"

"Tim!" Gibbs stopped him, "Take a breath."

Tim took in a deep breath, "Sorry, Boss."

"Listen, Tim. Whatever is going on, it needs to be worked out _after_ work. Not during. Understand?"

Tim nodded, "Yes, Boss, I understand."

"Good." Gibbs turned the elevator back on.

Tim cleared his throat, "Uh, Boss? Do I still have to go help Abby? Cause, you know, maybe if you would have heard the conversation, and seen my exit, then you would-"

"Go to your desk, McGee. Abby can handle it on her own."

"Thank you, Boss."

* * *

><p>It was eleven at night and Tim was sitting in his bed, reading… Well, there was a book in his hand and he was looking down at it, but he wasn't <em>exactly<em> "reading". He was thinking… About Abby. Not that there was anything new about that.

A knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked at his watch, then got up, grabbing his gun off of his nightstand as he made his way to the door.

He slowly opened the door, ready for whoever may be on the other side.

He sighed in relief as he opened the door.

"Hey, Tim. What's up with the gun?"

"Sarah, what are you doing here?"

Sarah walked inside and Tim closed the door behind her.

"No, Tim, I think the better question is 'What are _you_ doing here?'"

Tim rolled his eyes, "I'm really not in the mood."

"Chillax, I'm not gonna rat you out to Mom and Dad… I can't believe they even bought that whole "Abby and I live together" thing."

"Is this why you came here? To tell me what I already know?"

Sarah sighed, "No. I came here cause I went to Abby's first and she told me what happened."

Tim walked to his kitchen to get a drink and Sarah leaned over the bar.

"You really love her, don't you?" She asked.

Tim sighed, "She shouldn't have talked to you about it."

"She was upset. She needed someone to talk to. I just so happened to show up at her door… You didn't answer my question."

Tim leaned back against his kitchen counter, crossing his arms as he looked at Sarah, "Why do you even care?"

"Tim, I saw the way you looked at her when we all went out to dinner. I don't care if you guys were putting on a front for Mom and Dad, you _really_ loved being with her… You were happy. I haven't seen you that happy in a long time. And, believe it or not, I _do_ care about you."

Tim relaxed, letting down his guard, "Yes, Sarah, I really do love her."

Sarah smiled, "I know. She told me that you told her you loved her today."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Cause it's always better to hear it from the source… So, how are you?"

"After today? Sucky. Before today?.. Amazing."

Sarah grinned, "Yeah, it's pretty cool to think about my big brother being a dad… and even cooler to think about me being an aunt. I'm totally gonna spoil your kid by the way."

Tim laughed, "Just not too much."

"No promises."

Just then there was another knock on his door.

"Someone's popular," Sarah said as Tim went to answer it.

He opened the door then just stood there, sort of in a semi-shock.

"Hi, Abby," He managed to get out.

"Hi, Tim."

Sarah saw who it was and took that as her cue, "Well, I think I'll go. Later Tim, Abby."

"Bye," They both replied as she walked past them and left.

Tim stared at Abby, noticing the tears in her eyes, "Abby, why are you here?" He asked. He didn't expect to see her for a while.

She took a deep breath, "For something more."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! You people enjoyed the last chapter a lot more than I thought you would. I'm very glad you enjoyed it and that you liked the I-can-stand-up-for-myself Tim :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	13. Those Three Words

Tim wasn't sure how, but he managed a "Come in" to Abby, then he closed the door behind her.

"Wh- what did you-"

Abby held up her arms, "Please, just let me talk, Tim."

"Okay."

Abby went into the living room and began to pace, "I- I realize that you probably think very little of me right now, and I- I don't blame you." She glanced over at Tim, who was leaning against the wall, listening closely. "I didn't realize, until today, that I treated you so badly. I would never ever want to hurt you. I just… I get scared when I think about long term things. Commitment terrifies me, and I know that sounds even worse seeing that I'm pregnant but… but it's true. And, I never wanted us to be an us, then something happen and the amazing friendship that we have be ruined." Abby stopped pacing and just stood there, looking at Tim, "I used you. _A lot_. I am so, so sorry for that. I didn't even realize I was doing it… Well, I kinda did, but I didn't _mean_ to do it. I just… I'm sorry."

Tim stood up straight, "I forgive you."

"Seriously?" Abby replied. She was expecting it to be more difficult.

Tim nodded, "Yes. You said you're sorry and I believe that you _really_ are. I forgive you… and you're not all to blame. You made yourself sound like a jerk, and you're _not_ a jerk."

"I can be sometimes."

Tim laughed, "We all can be sometimes."

Abby smiled and wiped the tears from her face, "I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore… I hated that feeling."

Tim walked up to her and gave her a hug, "I hated it too."

They hugged for a few seconds, then Tim pulled back so he could look at her, "Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"You said you were here for _something more_… Did you mean..?"

Abby reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, "I want to be with you, Timmy. I don't want anyone else. I want you."

Tim couldn't begin to describe how good that sounded... but he still needed to make sure it was right.

"Are you sure, Abby?" He asked, taking her hand in his, "Because I know you, and I know your fear of commitment. I don't want you to think that if you just want to be my friend, then I won't want to be yours anymore. That's not true. If you want to be friends, I will be fine with that… I just don't want to be stuck in the middle anymore."

Abby nodded, "I know. I understand that. But, I want to be with you. I've always wanted to be with you, I was just too scared to admit it… You said that you loved me, but that it apparently only went one way. That's not true, Tim. I _do_ love you."

Tim smiled, "I love you too, Abbs. Always have."

Abby wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. He gladly returned the hug, realizing that this was one of the best moments in his life.

After a few moments, Abby pulled back, "Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you care if we just take it slow?… Like, a real couple?"

"I would love that, Abby."

Abby smiled. They were both quiet for a moment, then Abby spoke, "Well, I better go," She said, although not one part of her wanted to leave, "I need to get some sleep… I feel like I might _actually_ be able to sleep tonight."

Tim laughed, "Good. But if you can't, you know I'm always here if you need me. _Anything_ you need, I'll be there."

"Thank you, Timmy. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye, Abbs."

Abby began to leave, but before she could turn the doorknob, Tim stopped her.

"Abby," He said as he took a hold of her arm.

She turned back to him, "Yeah, T-"

He cut her off, giving her a kiss that could have made her melt.

Tim cleared his throat once the kiss ended, "Sorry," He said, "I just-"

"No, no. You never have to apologize for that."

Tim took a deep breath, "Abbs… would you… would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

Abby grinned, "Are you asking me out on a date, Timothy McGee?"

"Yes, I am."

"I would love that."

"Great," He replied, sighing inwardly in relief, "We can pick a day and time and all that tomorrow."

"Okay." Abby couldn't resist the urge to hug Tim again, so she put her arms around his neck and whispered, "I love you, Tim."

"I love you too, Abby."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I just wanted a short, sweet chapter here. haha I didn't want to add more cause I felt it would take away from the TimAbby moment. I hope you guys liked it.**

**Also, some people review as guests, and they leave questions that they want me to answer for them. I just wanted those people to know that I can't reply to guest reviews. I can only reply if you are signed in. However, thank you all guest reviewers that leave such wonderful reviews. I'm not able to reply, but I appreciate them very much.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing :)**


	14. Contentment

"Taking it slow?" Tony asked Tim as they drove to a suspect's workplace, "Are you kidding me?"

Tony had been bugging Tim all day, wanting to know why he had a permanent little grin on his face. Tim had gone a few hours without divulging any information, but after a while he told Tony about him and Abby… He didn't really want to keep it a secret anyway.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Uh, she's pregnant with your kid, McMissingtheObvious. I think you two are _way_ past taking things slow."

"This is different, Tony. Before it was just… well, friends with benefits. But now… now it's real. It means something. Neither of us want to rush things."

Tony sighed, "I guess that makes sense."

They were both quiet for a moment, then Tony began to laugh.

"What's funny?" Tim asked.

"You and Abby… having a baby."

"Why is that funny?"

"It's gonna be a little McGenius. I mean you with your computer thing, and Abby with her science thing… Wow."

"I don't know if you mean that as a compliment or not, but I'm taking it as one."

"Do you ever think about it?" Tony asked, "Like, what'll it look like? What will it like? What will it hate? That kind of stuff?"

Tim nodded, "Yeah, I do. A lot. Especially of the night as I'm trying to fall asleep."

"Life's gonna be a lot different for you, Probie."

"I know… I can't wait."

* * *

><p>Tim and Abby decided on going out to dinner after Abby's doctor appointment. Tim would have liked for it to be more conventional- him going to pick her up at her place, something like that… but with work and everything else going on, they had to take what they could get.<p>

Dinner went very well… some would say it went amazing. They talked about everything. Their childhood, their fears, what they liked, what they didn't like. It was just like a first date… but with someone you were already one hundred percent comfortable with.

After dinner, Tim decided to take Abby to the park. It was always beautiful there this time of year, and with the sun going down there was a nice breeze so it wouldn't be too hot for either of them.

Tim and Abby held hands as they walked side by side. Abby felt so happy. She was always so scared of having a relationship, but at this moment, she was wishing she would have realized how amazing it was years earlier. However, she didn't spend too much time regretting the past… Their past did being them to the point where they are now, so, in a way, it was a blessing.

"What are you thinking?" Tim asked after a long silence.

"About us."

"Really?"

Abby smiled, "Yes. What are you thinking?"

Tim smiled as well, "About us."

Abby laughed and wrapped her other arm around Tim's arm, and laid her head on his shoulder, "What were you thinking about us?"

Tim took a deep breath, "That I don't think I could possibly be any happier right now. What were _you_ thinking about us?"

"The same thing."

Tim kissed the top of Abby's head and Abby sighed in contentment.

They walked a little further in silence, then Tim saw an ice cream stand up ahead.

"You like ice cream?" He asked, rhetorically of course.

Abby looked up at him, "Always."

"What kind would you like?" He asked as they approached the stand.

"Hm, not sure. What are you getting?"

"Vanilla."

Abby thought for a moment, "I think I'm gonna go crazy and get cookie dough."

"Oh, you wild thing."

"I know, I know."

The rest of the night went as smoothly as one could ever hope for. They talked, laughed, joked, and at the end of the night, Tim took Abby home, gave her a sweet and small goodnight kiss, then went home… Both of them feeling more in love they ever thought possible.

* * *

><p>Abby was busy working on matching a fingerprint to a possible suspect when Gibbs came into the lab carrying a <em>No<em>Caf-Pow.

She smiled as he set it down beside her, "Thank you, Gibbs."

"Mhm."

"I don't have anything for you right now though. I'm still working on the fingerprint and I've already told you everything else."

Gibbs shook his head, "Not why I came down here."

"Oh. Why then?" She asked curiously.

Gibbs picked up the stool that Tim usually sat in and brought it over to the other side of Abby. He sat down, facing her, "How are you?"

Abby sat back in her chair, "I'm fine. Why?.. Oh my God, did something happen to Tim? D-"

"No, no Abby. Tim's fine. Everyone's fine."

Abby sighed in relief, "Thank God."

Gibbs stood back up… Words were never his strong point… not when it came to the sentimental stuff.

"You're like a daughter to me, Abby," He began, "You always have been. We haven't gotten much of a chance to talk since I found out you were having a baby and I… Are you happy?"

Abby grinned. She loved these moments where Gibbs turned into full-father mode. "Yes, I am _very_ happy."

"That's good."

Abby could tell he wanted more information, but he wasn't going to ask, so she decided to continue. "Tim and I are dating. He made me realize that I wanted something real… something permanent. I'm not scared of that anymore. I am terrified of having a baby… Not so much the taking care of it afterwards, but the actual _giving birth_. That kinda creeps me out… but when I think about that fact that Tim will be with me, plus all of you guys will be there for me… I know I'll be okay."

Abby could swear she saw a smile on Gibbs' face. No way was she going to ruin it by mentioning it though. "Tim is a great guy," Gibbs replied, "And an _extremely_ patient one. He's only been waiting for you for eight years."

Abby laughed, "Didn't think you notice."

"You think I don't know that whatever computer stuff Tim does down here he couldn't do at his own desk?"

Abby nodded, "I see."

Gibbs looked at his watch, "I gotta go interview a witness." He came up to Abby and gave her a hug, then kissed her temple, "I'm glad you're happy, Abbs. I love you."

"I love you too, Gibbs."

Gibbs began to leave, then called back to Abby, "Call me when you get results on the prints."

"Will do, Big Kahuna."

* * *

><p><strong>Couple of things here: I know that in some of the larger parks that I've been to there were little food stands around so I figured it wouldn't be weird to put an ice cream stand in the park. Also, I know the chapter ended weird, but for some reason I wanted to end on her calling him a Big Kahuna. Don't ask why, I have no idea haha<strong>

**Also, isn't it great that you guys have no idea what sex the baby is, yet I already know? I feel like I'm keeping some gigantic secret... and I also know what part of its name will be ;) haha I know, I know, it's such a big deal lol**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. I'm sorry I haven't replied to them lately, but I've been so busy. I do, however, read every one of them and I enjoy them all. Some of you guys are HIlarious! :)**


	15. Thirteen Weeks

"Announcement everyone!" Abby exclaimed as she walked into the bullpen.

"What is it, Abbs?" Tony asked.

"I have officially made it through my first trimester!"

Overly-dramatic claps and "woo-hoos!" were heard throughout the bullpen.

"High five!" Tim said to Abby as he raised up his hand. She smiled as she clapped his hand with hers.

Tony got up and went over to Abby, "Tonight, we celebrate," He said as he put his arm around her.

Abby laughed, "Tony, it's no big deal. I was just kidding with the announcement thing."

Tony shook his head, "No, no. This is a big deal. We'll all go out to dinner. Everyone free?"

"Always," Tim replied.

"I have no other plans," Ziva answered.

"What about you, Boss?" Tony asked.

"I'll be there."

"Good. I'll ask Ducky and Palmer later on."

"Where are we going?" Abby asked.

"That's a surprise for both you and the McDada."

"Well, if everyone doesn't get back to work there will be no surprise for either Abby or the _McDada_," Gibbs replied, a barely noticeable smirk on his face.

Tony hurried to his desk, "Getting back to work, Boss."

Abby grinned at Tim as she headed back to the lab, and Tim grinned back.

Tony noticed and started to make a kissing sound, but quickly stopped when he saw Gibbs' glare. He cleared his throat, "Working, Boss."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Ziva came down to the lab. "Hello, Abby."<p>

"Hey, Ziva. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just figured I would come down here for my lunch break."

Abby clapped, "Yay! Girl time!"

Ziva laughed and sat down beside Abby, who was looking something up on the computer.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking up what to expect at thirteen weeks pregnant. Wanna hear?"

Ziva nodded, "Sure."

"Okay." Abby clicked on the page then began to read once it came up, "The baby's vocal cords are beginning to form. It is now possible to determine the baby's sex if we could get close enough, but doctor's usually wait until sixteen weeks to get a clearer reading. The intestines move farther into the baby's body; the liver begins to secrete bile and the pancreas begins to produce insulin…"

"That sounds…"

"Disturbing."

Ziva laughed, "Yes, it does. Now, what about you?"

"Uh, my uterus will begin to stretch, possibly causing abdominal aches. The ligaments that hold up my uterus will stretch to accommodate my growing uterus… and I can't wait until I never have to say the word "uterus" again."

"But look there," Ziva said, pointing to another section, "They say that this is the most comfortable part of pregnancy."

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

"So… how are _you_?" Ziva asked, turning Abby's attention away from the computer.

"What do you mean?"

"Is it odd?"

"Being pregnant?"

Ziva nodded.

Abby thought for a moment, "Kinda," She replied, "Just when I think about it a lot."

"Do you want to know if it is a girl or a boy?"

"I want to know. Tim's not sure yet though."

Ziva smiled slyly, "Yes, about Tim… How are things in loveland?"

Abby laughed, "Good. Very good."

"Oh come on, you have to give me more than that."

"Fine… Yesterday, after working from six in the morning until ten last night, he called me on his way home-"

Thinking she was done, Ziva replied, "Wow… That is… great."

"You didn't let me finish. He called me and I told him I couldn't sleep, so he came over and we watched movies and ate a ridiculous amount of food until we both fell asleep on the couch."

"Awe. That actually is really sweet."

"I know." Abby smiled for a moment, then it faded.

"What is wrong?"

"Do you ever have the feeling that things are going_ too_ right?"

Ziva's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Abby shrugged, "I don't know. Just… everything is going so well right now, I'm afraid something's gonna happen and it's all gonna be screwed up."

Ziva reached over and put her hand over Abby's, "You worry too much, Abby. Just enjoy the peace, do not worry about what may or may not happen."

Abby smiled, "You're right. Thanks, Ziva."

"You are very welcome." Ziva looked at her watch and stood up, "I better go. You know the boys. Keep them alone for too long and God knows what will happen."

Abby laughed, "Very true. See ya later."

"Bye, bye."

* * *

><p>"So I went to her and I asked her, 'Why are you with me if you think I'm a freak?' and she got right up close to me and said-"<p>

"Because you're hot," Everyone, even Gibbs, finished.

Tony's eyebrows furrowed, "Oh, I've told that one before?"

"Yes," Tim replied, "And it's not even funny." Tim had his arm resting on the back of Abby's chair, occasionally rubbing his hand on her back.

"How is it not funny?"

Ziva sighed, "Because you have told it a million times, and you are just finding a way to brag about yourself."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

Gibbs reached over and smacked Tony's head, "Yeah, you are."

"Yes, Boss."

"You know, this reminds me of a time-"

"How does this remind you of anything, Ducky?" Tony asked, cutting Ducky off.

"Well, if you would let me finish the story, I will inform you."

"Go ahead, Dr. Mallard," Jimmy said, "I'd love to hear this story."

"Brown-noser," Abby mumbled.

Jimmy looked at her in a confused manner, while the rest of the table laughed.

Ducky cleared his throat, "As I was saying…"

As Ducky continued to speak, Abby looked around the table. Everyone smiling and laughing, some listening to Ducky, others -Tony- not paying attention at all.

For a moment she worried that it all might come crashing down at any second, then she remembered what Ziva told her, so she put those thoughts away and just enjoyed the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Being one to give credit where credit is due, I would like to give a big thank you to this website: pregnancyguideonline. com. While I've written most of this stuff based on my sister's experience, this chapter was done with LOTS of help from that website.<strong>

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :) Sorry if I don't get to reply to reviews. For some reason the website isn't letting me right now :(**

Return to Top


	16. Blood

Tim and Abby were resting on Abby's couch. He was sitting down, and she was lying with her head on a pillow in his lap. He had one hand over her stomach, which she was holding, and his other hand was rubbing her head… In other words, she couldn't be more comfortable right now. And neither could he.

They had the TV on, but neither one of them were actually paying attention to what was on.

"I called my mom today," Abby said.

"You did? Did you tell her?"

"No."

Tim sighed, "I thought you said you were going to."

"I was… then I didn't."

"Why not?"

"Because, she won't care. She hasn't cared about anything since Dad died."

"Maybe that's because she feels like she has nothing to care about. Both you and your brother are living your own lives, and she's alone. If you told her, she might start to feel better."

"She hasn't talked to Emma in over a year, Tim, and she's her granddaughter! Even when my brother calls her, she never mentions Emma."

"But, don't you want her to know?"

Abby shrugged, "I don't know… There's still time to decide though."

"Yes, but there's not much time before we have to tell Vance."

Abby grimaced, "I forgot about that. He's been gone to LA for over a month now. When does he come back?"

"Day after tomorrow. We have to go to HR too."

"Human Resources? Why?"

"Abbs, you have to go to HR when you're in a relationship with someone you work with."

"The guys down there are creepy."

Tim laughed, "Well, I'll be with you. If they look at you even remotely creepily, I'll shoot them."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

They were both silent for a minute, just enjoying each others company.

Abby looked down at her clothes. She was wearing one of Tim's t-shirts and a pair of her own black and red pajama pants. "Ziva and I went shopping yesterday," She began.

Tim could tell there was more then that, so he stayed silent.

"I… I had to buy those stretch pants."

Tim's eyes widened. He tried to hide the smile on his face as he looked down at Abby, "You caved?"

"I had no choice! The only pants I had that fit me were the freakishly loose ones I wore like eight years ago!"

"I can't believe you caved," He said, unable to hold in his smile anymore.

"I never should have said anything."

"No, no, I'm proud. I was the one who told you that you should _get_ those pants… I just can't believe you actually did."

"It wasn't my decision, it was the kid's."

"And it only took ya until you hit fifteen weeks," Tim patted Abby's stomach, "Good job baby."

Abby smiled. It was at that random moment that she fully realized just how much she loved Tim. Just how much she loved him being with her. How much she loved these moments where it was just the two of them, being together.

"Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Tim smiled slightly… just enough to make her heart melt, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Tony, I do not understand what the big deal is."<p>

"Of course you don't, Zee. The big deal is that this girl turned me down."

"Girls turn you down all the time."

Tony glared at Ziva, "Not true. But, she wasn't just turning _me_ down, she was also turning a MacGyver marathon down."

"Oh, _that_ is unforgivable," Ziva replied, very sarcastically.

Tony shook his head, "I should've known better that to think you'd understand the significance of this," Tony turned in Tim's direction, "Mc-"

"No, Tony, it's not a big deal."

Tony sighed, "Like you'd understand, McI'veAlreadyGotAWoman."

"Possibly the longest "Mc" nickname ever," Tim said, then smiled slyly at Tony, "But very accurate."

Tony was about to reply when Gibbs came walking into the bullpen, "Grab your gear."

"Where are we goin', Boss?" Tony asked as they all stood and got their things.

"Petty Officer Jennifer Down's house."

"Was she killed?" Ziva asked.

"Don't know." Gibbs headed for the elevator and the other three agents followed behind, questioning looks on each of their faces.

"Well, Boss, why-"

"Because, McGee," The all stepped onto the elevator, "She was supposed to be on the witness stand for the Frank Pivins case half and hour ago."

"Pivins, Pivins," Tony repeated, trying to remember the name, "Is that the drug dealer guy?"

"No," Ziva replied, "That was Perry. Pivins is the one who murdered three sailors back in January."

Tim shook his head, "No, that was Pivec. Pivins is the man who raped and murdered a petty officer in February."

Gibbs sighed as they stepped off the elevator, "You're all wrong."

"Who's Pivins then, Boss?" Tony asked.

"He stole a twenty dollar radio and a thirty dollar humidifier from Petty Officer Downs house two months ago."

"Wow," Tony replied, "We really are low on cases."

Gibbs sighed again, "Yupp."

* * *

><p>"Ziva, you're with me. DiNozzo, McGee, take the back," Gibbs said as they all got out of the car.<p>

"So, McPops, how are things with you and the McMama?"

"Tony, now's not the time," Tim replied as they headed to the back of the house, "And don't _ever_ let Abby hear you call her that."

Gibbs came over the earwig, _"We knocked, no answer. In position?"_

"Just about," Tony replied.

A couple of seconds later they were both on either side of the of the back sliding glass door.

"Ready."

_"On three. One…."_

Just then, both Tony and Tim heard a noise on the side of the house.

"Go ahead," Tim whispered, "I'll check it out."

_"Three!"_

The sliding door was already unlocked so Tony simply opened it and went inside.

Tim slowly made his way to the side of the house. There wasn't much distance between the house and woods- which, with his bad past with poison ivy, made Tim uncomfortable. He turned the corner and was instantly relieved when he saw a cat run into the woods. He sighed and lowered his gun, "Just a cat," He said to the others through his earwig, knowing Tony would have already told them where he was.

_"Okay,"_ Tony replied, _"_Besides_ the body, we're clear in-"_

Suddenly they all heard a large gasp.

"McGee?" Gibbs said. There was no answer, "McGee?"

They all began running towards the back door. Tony was the first one out, the first one to see Tim lying on the ground, and the first to run over to him- although Gibbs and Ziva were not far behind.

"Probie! Probie, what happened?" Tony asked as he knelt beside Tim.

"Sh… Shot," Tim replied, trying to take in a breath.

Tony looked at Tim, searching for the bullet wound, "I don't see any blood," He said.

Now both Tony and Gibbs were kneeling over Tim. Ziva was off to the side, calling for an ambulance.

"B…Back."

"Help me roll him over!" Gibbs commanded.

Tony and Gibbs rolled Tim onto his side. Gibbs found the entry and immediately applied pressure to it. There was a lot of blood... _A lot._ "You're gonna be okay, McGee! You hear me?"

There was a wheezing sound as Tim replied, "Can't… breathe."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I always had this idea in the back of my mind (for Tim to get shot in this story), but I wasn't sure if I should do it or not. Then, as I sat down to write this chapter, I thought "I gotta do it", so I did. I hope I made the right choice, and I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!<strong>

**Oh, and whether 'creepily' is a word or not, I say it all the time, so I'm keeping it in the chapter :)  
><strong>


	17. Anger and Fear

Ziva came running over to the rest of the team as she hung up her phone, "The ambulance is on the way."

"You two go check the perimeter," Gibbs demanded, "Now!"

Tony and Ziva both ran off, guns drawn, to check all around the house and into the woods.

"R… R… Ran," Tim managed to get out as he wheezed, trying to breathe as best as he could, "O… off."

"It's okay, Tim. Just stay quiet, save your energy."

Gibbs pressed harder on the wound. It didn't seem to be helping to stop the bleeding. He would have turned Tim completely onto his stomach, but that would have made breathing even more difficult for him.

Tim groaned in pain. All he could seem to do was take extremely short, sharp breaths. And each breath hurt worse.

"A… Abby."

"Tim, focus on breathing," Gibbs replied. Even though he didn't show it in his voice, or on his face, Gibbs was extremely worried. He was no doctor, but it seemed the bullet had gone into Tim's lung.

"B… Baby."

Gibbs sighed, "Tim, am I gonna have to smack your head?"

Tim wheezed, even though it was supposed to be a laugh, then began to cough. Gibbs, still pressing on the wound, leaned over to see Tim's face. There was some blood on the side of his mouth.

Gibbs cursed, "That ambulance should be here by now!"

Tony and Ziva came running back to Gibbs and Tim.

"We could not find anything," Ziva said.

"Call for the ambulance again! If they don't get here soon I'm gonna kill them!"

Ziva got out her phone and Tony knelt back down by Tim.

He saw Tim's eyes start to close, "Oh no you don't, McDadToBe. Keep those McGreen eyes open, okay?"

Tim slowly opened them back up, but only half way.

"Good job."

Ziva heard sirens blaring so she hung up the phone and ran back to them, "They are almost here."

About ten seconds later, three paramedics came rushing to the back of the house. They pulled Gibbs and Tony back so they could do their jobs.

Gibbs looked down at all the blood on his hands. Ziva noticed him staring. She didn't want to watch Tim suffering anymore anyway, so she offered to go get him some towels to clean the blood off.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs began, looking away from his hands.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Drive us to the hospital. Once I get the blood off, I'll call Ducky."

Tony nodded, "Okay… Gibbs?"

"What?"

"What about Abby?"

Gibbs let out a deep breath and looked over to Tim, "Don't worry about her, Tony. I'll take care of it."

* * *

><p>As they followed closely behind the ambulance, Gibbs got out his cell phone and called Ducky.<p>

_"Dr. Mallard speaking."_

"Duck, it's me."

_"Hello, Jethro. I was not expecting a call from you. To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"McGee was shot."

Ducky was silent for a moment before replying, _"What happened?"_

"Not sure. McGee went to check on a noise outside while the rest of us were in the petty officer's place... That's when it happened."

_"How is he?"_

"Not good, Ducky."

_"Oh dear. I will be there as soon as I can. I will bring Abigail with me."_

"I was gonna tell her, Duck."

_"Jethro, this is not something she should hear over the phone, and you need to be at the hospital. I will break the news to her."_

Gibbs sighed in relief. There was not an ounce of him that wanted to tell this to Abby, "Thanks."

_"You are quite welcome. If you get any news before we get there-"_

"I'll let you know."

They both hung up, and Ducky quickly made his way to the lab.

* * *

><p>Abby turned around at the sound of the elevator ding. She was not in the best mood today, so the sound was pretty annoying.<p>

When she saw Ducky walk into the lab, her attitude changed a bit, "Hey, Ducky," She said. She didn't have her regular bubbly attitude, but she did have a small smile on her face. "What brings you down to my neck of the woods?"

Ducky walked up to her, "Please sit down, Abigail."

Her face quickly fell, "Why?"

He reached out and touched her arm, gently guiding her down so she was sitting on her stool, "I need to tell you something and I do not want you to-"

"Oh my God, one of them are hurt!" She exclaimed, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Abigail, please. You must remember that you are with child. You must remain-"

"Which one?"

"Promise me you will stay calm and not jump to conclusions."

"Which one!"

Ducky sighed, "Timothy."

"Oh my God!" She yelled. She stood up, putting one hand over her stomach because she felt like she was going to throw up. "Oh my God!"

"Abigail, please do not think the worst."

"What happened?"

"He was shot."

"Oh my God!"

Abby didn't even realize that she was crying. She didn't notice the tears rolling down her face.

"We need to go to the hospital, Abigail."

Abby nodded. She looked around, trying to remember where she set her purse when she came in that morning. When she spotted it over on the floor, beside the fridge, she hurried over to it and picked it up. "I'm ready. Let's go," She said, hurrying out the door.

* * *

><p>Abby came rushing into the waiting room. "Where's Tim?" She asked the second she saw the team.<p>

Gibbs immediately stood up, "Abby, why don't you sit d-"

"Everyone needs to stop telling me to sit down!" She exclaimed.

Gibbs eyebrows furrowed, "Everyone?"

"You and Ducky. Just tell me about Tim!"

"They took him into emergency surgery."

Ducky entered the waiting room, slightly out of breath, "Abigail, you should not be going so fast! You jumped out of the car before I even finished parking!"

Abby ignored him and continued questioning Gibbs, "How did this happen?"

Both Tony and Ziva stood up, joining the others.

"We went to check on a petty officer who was supposed to be in court today. Tony and Tim went to the back of the house to enter from the sliding door. Tim heard a noise on the side of the house and went to check it out. He told us it was just a cat. A few seconds later, we heard a gasp. We ran out and saw him lying on the ground. He'd been shot in the back."

Abby became extremely pale, even for her. She looked over at the chair closest to her, "I think I need to sit down."

Gibbs took one arm and Ducky took the other, both helping her to sit.

"You haven't heard anything from the doctor?"

Gibbs shook his head, "No. They just took him back not too long ago."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, then Abby looked up at Tony, "Why weren't you with him?"

Tony glanced around at everyone, unsure of how to answer. "Abbs," He began, "We just heard a little noise. He told me to go ahead and he'd check it out."

Abby stood back up, "He's your partner, Tony! You're supposed to stay with him! You're not supposed to just leave him there! How could you be so stupid!"

"Abby, stop," Gibbs warned, but she didn't listen.

"You both hear something and you just leave him alone?"

"We didn't even hear whoever shot him, we heard a cat, Abby."

"How do you know that? How do you know that you heard the cat and not the person who shot him? You don't!"

Tony looked down at the floor, "I know," He said quietly.

"What?"

He looked back up, "I said, I know! You're right, okay? I should have stayed with him! I should have checked the area out with him! I should have told him I'd go check it out so it'd be me in there instead, but I didn't! I didn't think anything would be in the house, I didn't think anything would be outside of it! I thought we'd go inside and find some woman too scared to testify over a humidifier and a radio!"

"That's your problem, Tony! You don't think! You never think!"

"Abigail, that is enough," Ducky said, putting a hand on her arm.

"No," Tony replied, "No, she's right. I screwed up. That's all I ever do. I thought we were just low on cases so we were being sent to do some newbie's job," He looked right at Abby, "I. Screwed. Up… and If I could trade places with him, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Tony walked off, leaving out of the waiting room.

"I will go speak to him," Ziva said and left as well.

Abby sat back down, placed one hand on her stomach, and stared blankly ahead.

Gibbs took a deep breath, "Abby-"

She raised up a hand to stop him, "I just wanna be left alone," She said calmly… _numbly._

Gibbs looked over at Ducky and Ducky gave him a nod, then they walked off.

Once Abby knew she was alone, she broke down.

"Please, Timmy… Please," She managed get out in a whisper as she cried.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm glad most of you liked the decision I made to go with Tim being shot. I was hoping you guys wouldn't hate it :)<strong>

**I have a question (Which, I promise, has nothing to do with this story). Are you all a fan of happy endings, sad endings, or neutral endings? I'm curious. And feel free to explain your answer if you want. Thank you!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


	18. Breathe

Ziva followed Tony outside. She stayed a ways back, giving him some distance. She wanted to give him a moment before going to talk to him.

She watched as he walked down a sidewalk and sat at a bench. He put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

She slowly walked up to him and sat down beside him. She took a deep breath before asking, "Why do you blame yourself?"

Tony lifted his head, but stayed leaning over, "Because it is my fault."

"No, it is not."

"Yeah, it is. Did you not hear Abby in there?"

"Abby is fifteen weeks pregnant, and in a new relationship with Tim. The only thing going through her mind right now is raising a baby- _Tim's_ baby- alone, and losing the first man she was ever in a committed relationship with. She is scared. She was simply trying to find someone to let her frustrations out on, and you were the easiest target."

Tony shook his head, "No. No, I should have gone with him."

"Would he have gone with you?"

Tony sat up and looked over at her, "What?"

"If you had been the one to check on the noise, would he have gone with you?"

"Yes."

"You are lying. He would have done the exact same thing you did. You heard a noise, you did not have time to tell Gibbs about it, so one of you went to check on it, while the other continued with the search of the house. If you would have gone to check, you would be in Tim's place and Tim would be in yours."

Tony sighed, "It wasn't just Abby, you know? Since I first stepped out and saw him lying on the ground… I knew I should have been there for him."

"We have all had times where we wish we could have done things differently, Tony, but we can not. You know that if this was really your fault, Gibbs would have let you know it by now. Everyone knows it is not your fault. Even Abby."

Tony gave Ziva a small smile, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

She smiled back, "Did it work?"

"A little."

Ziva patted Tony's knee, "Good." She got up and turned to him, "Are you ready to go back inside?"

"Uh, in a minute. I think I just wanna sit out here a while longer."

"Okay. See you in there. I will call you if the doctor comes out."

"Thanks, Zee… For everything."

"You are welcome, Tony."

* * *

><p>Ducky and Gibbs stood in a hallway, not far from Abby. They were off to the side so she couldn't really see them, but they could see her.<p>

"She's crying," Gibbs said, "I should go over to her."

"Let her be, Jethro. Sometimes being alone helps us the most… Now, what is bothering you?"

"You mean _besides_ Tim getting shot?" Gibbs asked rhetorically.

"Yes, I do," Ducky replied seriously.

Gibbs sighed, "When it was just him and me out there, Tony and Ziva had gone to check the perimeter, he didn't care about himself. He told me that whoever did it ran off, then…"

"Then what, Jethro?"

"He said "Abby" and "Baby". That's all he was worried about, Duck." Gibbs ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know, it just… There was so much blood."

"You are worried he may not make it, and him speaking about Abigail and the baby "tore you up" as Anthony would say."

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah, it did."

"Jethro, I am going to tell you what I told Abigail, but I hope you will actually _take_ my advice. Do not jump to conclusions."

Gibbs waited for more, "That's it?"

"Timothy is a strong man, Jethro. And he's got more to live for now. He will not go down without a fight."

"I hope you're right, Duck." Gibbs patted Ducky's shoulder then walked off.

Ducky sighed, "I hope I am too."

* * *

><p>Eventually Abby stopped crying, and Tony returned to the waiting room. They all sat around, none of them sitting next to one another. If there was one thing they could agree on right now, it was their need for space.<p>

Abby had gotten up a few times. Mostly to go to the bathroom, but once she got up to call Tim's parents. She got a hold of them and told them everything she knew so far, which wasn't much. They immediately started packing and said they would be on their way as soon as possible. They also said that they would try calling Sarah, but she was out of town, camping with friends, so they weren't sure they'd be able to get a hold of her.

The whole team had been at the hospital for hours, and the waiting was killing them. It was now starting to get dark outside as it neared seven-thirty.

Abby looked over at Tony, who seemed to be deep in thought as he stared at the ground.

She sighed and got up, then walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey," She began, just to get his attention.

He looked over at her, "Hey," He replied.

"About earlier, I'm sorry."

Tony shook his head, "No, don't be. I should have been there with him."

"No, you did what you were supposed to do. You did what Tim would have done if the roles were reversed."

Tony let out a little laugh, "That's what Ziva said."

"She's right…" Abby took a deep breath, "Look, I was never mad at you, I was- _I am_- scared. I mean, I _just_ had the guts to tell him I loved him, even though I have for such a long time. We just started being a 'we', and sometimes I'd sit and just think about our whole lives together," She shook her head, "If I lose him…"

Tony could see she was about to start crying again. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her tear-filled eyes.

* * *

><p>Thirty more minutes passed and Tony figured Abby had fallen asleep on him, but when the doctor came into the waiting room and announced "Family of Timothy McGee" she was the first one up.<p>

"That's me- _us_- all of us!" She exclaimed, motioning around the room.

"You're all Agent McGee's family?" The doctor questioned.

"We work with him," Gibbs clarified, "But I'm down as his next-of-kin."

"You're Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded, "Yes."

"Alright-"

"How's Timmy?" Abby interrupted, becoming more and more impatient by the second.

The doctor smiled, "First, I'm Dr. Wells. Good to meet you all, although I wish I never would have had to."

"Feeling's mutual," Tony replied.

"Now, as for Agent McGee," Dr. Wells turned to Abby, "Or Timmy, he is going to make it."

There were smiles and sighs in relief all around… And Abby practically jumping on the doctor to give him a hug.

"Oh," Dr. Wells said in surprise as Abby hugged him tightly, but then he laughed and gave her a one-armed hug.

Gibbs wasn't sure Abby would ever let go of the doctor, so he took her by the waist and gently pulled her back.

"Agent McGee was shot in the left lung," The doctor continued, "The reason the surgery took so long was because he was not stable when he arrived. We almost lost him once, but he quickly came back. He is now stable and in good condition. I expect him to make a full recovery."

"Thank you very much, Dr. Wells," Gibbs said, reaching out a hand for him to shake.

Dr. Wells returned the shake, "You're welcome," He replied with a smile.

"Can we see him?" Abby asked.

"Yes, you can. He's asleep right now, probably will be for a while, but you can go in and sit with him for a few minutes. I'll get one of the nurses to take you to his room."

The doctor left and everyone rejoiced, giving each other hugs and saying how happy they were that Tim was going to be okay.

Abby had been so scared all day, and for the first time since finding out Tim was hurt, she felt she could breathe again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I don't mean to sound like a whiny baby, but... I don't care if you don't like my story. I've made that clear before. And I never care to get constructive criticism. But if you could refrain from calling me stupid, that would be great. Also, don't feel the need to review as a guest if you're going to say something so negative. And, if you are going to do that, don't tell me that you are a regular reviewer of my story and choose to remain "nameless" as not to hurt my feelings. And the last thing: Telling someone that their story is now stupid, and that I destroyed it, is not constructive criticism, it's just rude. This is <em>my<em> story and this is how _I_ chose to go with it, so, even though you "wish I could change it" _I_ do not. Plus I feel it's pretty cowardly that you did not just review as yourself. All it tells me is that you are afraid of me knowing who you are, not that you didn't want to hurt my feelings.**

**To everyone else who chooses to be nice, even when they don't like my story, thank you for your reviews. I do appreciate them, and I hope you liked the chapter.**


	19. How We Work

The whole team went in to visit Tim. The nurse had reminded the doctor that it was past visiting hours, and that there should be no more then two in the room at a time… Then he reminded her that he was the doctor, and he didn't care.

They stayed for about twenty minutes. Tim slept the whole time, but they couldn't seem to stop looking at him. It was as though they felt that if they looked away, he would either disappear or he wouldn't be okay anymore.

Ducky finally got them to go, saying that Tim would be fine and they needed to get rest. They could come back tomorrow when he would be awake and able to converse with them.

Abby, however, wouldn't leave. She said she was staying the night and that was that. No one could make her leave. No one.

Abby watched them all walk out the door, then she cracked it, wanting to give her and Tim some privacy.

She turned back to Tim and furrowed her eyebrows, then did a semi-march over to his bed.

"Timothy McGee," She began, hands on her hips, "How dare you think you can just run off and get hurt? You have no right scaring me like that. It's a selfish thing to do. Being all tough, going to check on a noise, being all… all… all agent-like!" She pointed a finger at him, "I am not very happy with you."

Tim's eyes began to twitch, "What?" He mumbled.

Abby gasped, "Timmy!" She exclaimed, being overwhelmed with happiness.

His eyes slowly opened, "What… happened?"

"You were shot."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, then he remembered, "Oh… The noise I heard… The cat… The cat shot me?"

Abby couldn't help but snort, "No, Timmy, the cat did not shoot you. Someone else did… A human."

Tim nodded slowly, "That makes more sense." He looked over at her and sighed, "You're mad at me?"

"What?"

"Isn't that… what you were saying?"

"What are you… Oh, no, no I wasn't. I said that I… I just…" Tears came to her eyes. She tried to hide them, but she couldn't.

"Hey, don't cry," He said, reaching out to take her hand, "I'm okay, Abbs… I _am_ okay, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, you'll be fine. But I just…" At tear fell down her cheek, "I can't imagine losing you, Tim." She waved out the hand that Tim wasn't holding, "Without meaning to sound cheesy, these past couple of weeks… they've been the most amazing weeks of my life." Abby wiped the tear from her face and rolled her eyes, "This is why I didn't want to be in a relationship. I didn't want things to be amazing, then _BAM!_ it's gone."

Tim sighed, let go of her hand, and raised both arms, "Come here," He said, motioning for her to give him a hug.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Abby, I'm pretty sure I'm on some major pain meds. I can't feel anything right now. Feel free to hug."

Without wasting another moment, Abby wrapped her arms around Tim. She hugged him tight, but not too tight, and he happily returned the hug.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Abby," He said, "But I'm a federal agent. I can't promise that something like this won't happen again."

"I know," She replied, "I just hate that."

They hugged a moment longer, then Abby let go. Tim patted on the side of the bed and Abby sat down.

"I hate it too." Tim put his hand on top of Abby's, "You know, I can't imagine losing you either. Just the thought of it… it terrifies me. But… but I can't let that keep me from being with you. I love you, Abby. And, for as long as I am alive, I wanna be with you."

Abby felt like she was falling in love with him all over again, "How is it that you're the one who's hurt, yet you're helping me?"

Tim smiled and shrugged, "It's just how we work."

"Yeah," Abby replied, smiling back. "You know, if you wanted to take some of the attention off of me, you could have just said so. You didn't have to go and get yourself shot."

"Darn, if only I'd known that sooner."

They both laughed, then Abby leaned in and gave him a small kiss.

"Watch out, woman. My heart monitor might start beeping too fast, then doctors and nurses will start piling in and you'll have to explain that it's all your fault."

"I'll take my chances." Abby saw Tim's eyes starting to droop and she knew he needed sleep, "Don't fight it, Timmy. Close your eyes."

"You'll be here when I wake up?"

"If you want me to be."

"I do."

Abby smiled, "Good."

* * *

><p>"Mmm," Abby moaned as she woke up to someone gently shaking her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes to see Michael and Mary standing there. She looked over and realized she was sleeping next to Tim, then quickly- well as quickly as she could- started to get up. "Hi," She said to them as she stood.<p>

Mary smiled and gave her a hug, "Hello, Abby. How are you?"

"Now that Tim's okay, I'm good."

Michael gave her a hug next, "How'd you pull of staying with him overnight?" He asked.

"I told them that if they tried to remove me I'd handcuff myself to the bed and swallow the key."

Michael and Mary laughed, and Abby joined in… even though she wasn't kidding. She had the handcuffs in her purse.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I worried you when I called," Abby said, "But I just thought you should know what was going on."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Mary replied, "I'd rather know what was going on with my son and worry than not know what was going on and still worry."

"Besides," Michael added, "It gives us a chance to see both of you again… or should I say all three of you."

Mary smiled, "Possibly four."

Abby's eyes widened, "Oh, let's just stick with three for now. I think that's plenty… And it's good to see you guys again, too."

"How's Tim doing?" Mary asked, moving to her son's bedside.

"He's half asleep," Tim answered before Abby could. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

Mary wrapped her hand around Tim's, "Oh, honey, did we wake you up?"

"Yes," Tim replied, "But I'm glad you did." He smiled, "Good to see you, Mom."

"You too, sweetie… Although I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Me too." Tim raised his arm, the one Mary wasn't holding onto, for her to give him a hug.

She gladly accepted, gently hugging him as to not hurt him.

Tim looked over at his dad, "Good to see you too, Dad."

Michael patted Tim's shoulder and smiled, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too."

"I know Abby stayed the night," Tony said, covering his eyes as he entered the room, "Please tell me you two are fully clothed."

Both Tim and Abby blushed.

Michael cleared his throat and Tony uncovered his eyes, "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. McGee, hello," He said, smiling nervously.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"About before, I was totally kidding. I knew they were dressed, I just… I'm gonna get off of this subject now."

"Good idea," Tim replied.

Tony walked up to Tim, "Hey, Probster," He began with a grin on his face, "How are you feelin'?"

"Now that you mention it," Tim shifted in his bed, "I'm a little uncomfortable."

"You need me to get the doctor?" Abby asked.

"No, I'll just press the button for morphine. I wanted to stay up for a while though."

Mary ran her hand over Tim's hair, "They'll be plenty of time for visiting. You need your rest. Michael and I are going to go to the cafeteria for a while. We haven't eaten since we found out you were hurt."

"Okay, Mom. Love you both."

"Love you too," They both replied, then left.

"Where's everyone else?" Tim asked before pressing the button for morphine.

"Gibbs and Ziva are going crazy to find whoever did this to you. I was too, but I wanted to come check on you during the break Gibbs forced me to take."

"Got any leads?"

"It hasn't been very long, but yes, we actually do. Pivins' brother. They're very close and he stated on multiple occasions that he'd do anything for his brother."

"That's good," Tim replied, "I mean, not that he'd shoot me, but that you have a suspect."

Tony nodded, "Yeah. Now, I'm gonna go. You just press that button and get high legally."

"I will do that."

Tony patted Tim's shoulder, "Feel better, McBullet."

"Later, Tony."

* * *

><p><strong>So, not much happened here, but I thought, after the last few chapters, we were in need of a relaxing one. Plus I was in a major McAbby mood so I just wanted them to be together for the chapter :)<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for making this my most reviewed story ever :) You guys rock!**


	20. Goodbye Hospital

A week passed by and Tim was released from the hospital.

During that week, Mike and Mary helped Abby with whatever she needed. Abby told them that they didn't have to do that, but they insisted… Well, Mary insisted. She couldn't get over the fact that she was going to have a grandbaby. Mike loved that he was going to be a grandparent too, but Mary… well, she was like most women.

They both also told Abby that they knew Tim didn't actually live with her. They had known from the beginning, but they didn't want to say anything then. Tim was surprised by the fact that they were okay with that. He told Abby that she must have made a very good impression for his parents to be so calm.

"I'm really okay," Tim said as his mom, dad and Abby rushed out of the car to help him.

"We don't care how "okay" you think you are, Timmy," Abby replied, "We're helping you to your apartment."

Tim sighed. There was no way he was going to win this argument. "Fine. But only Dad. I don't want you or Mom having to help carry my weight."

"Yeah, cause there's so much weight to carry," Abby replied, rolling her eyes. She quickly realized how overly-sarcastic that came out and felt the need to apologize, "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound as jerky as it did."

"It's fine, Abbs."

Tim slowly got out of the car, holding onto his dad's hand for support. Then, once he was standing, he put his arm around Mike's shoulders.

Meanwhile, Mary and Abby carried all the gifts, flowers and cards Tim had gotten while in the hospital.

"I am so glad to be out of the hospital. I was so sick of the smell, the food, the everything."

Abby unlocked Tim's door with her key and they all went inside.

"We're _all_ glad you're home," Mary replied. "And I'm just glad to know that you're okay."

"Yeah, me too."

"Where do you wanna go, Tim?" Mike asked as they stood in the living room.

"He's going to bed," Abby replied before Tim could.

Tim looked over at his dad, "I guess I'm going to bed."

Mike smiled and helped Tim to his room. "You know," Mike began, "She's already acting like your wife."

"Dad. Don't."

"I'm just saying…" Mike helped Tim lie down on his bed.

"She wants to take it slow, Dad. This is different from what we ever had before. It's new to her and I don't want to rush anything."

"But, how do you feel about it?"

"I just told you."

Mike shook his head, "I heard you say that you didn't want to rush things- for her."

"I didn't say _'for her'_."

"Tim, I've known you for thirty-three years. Talk to me."

Tim sighed, "I'd marry her in a heartbeat."

Mike smiled, "Doesn't surprise me."

"I don't know what it is, Dad. I just… I just…"

"You love her," Mike finished simply.

"It's more then that." Tim rubbed his tired eyes, "I know teenage kids say that all the time, but…"

"You're not a teenager, Tim. Your feelings aren't fueled by hormones."

Tim laughed, "Very true." Tim's laugh and smile faded and he became serious once more, "I can't imagine my life without her, Dad."

"You're in it deep, kid. I don't know whether to say congratulations or uh-oh."

"You're so sweet."

"I know." Mike smiled and patted Tim's shoulder, "I better get out of here before she comes in and forces me out. You're mom and I will be over this evening with Sarah."

"Okay. Love you."

"You too."

Mike walked out and said goodbye to Abby while Tim's mom said goodbye to him, then they left.

A few seconds later, Abby appeared in Tim's doorway.

"Come here," Tim said, patting on the bed.

Abby crawled onto the bed and laid down beside him. He wrapped his arm around her, resting it on her back, and she laid her head on his chest.

They were both quiet for a while, just relaxing with each other.

Tim yawned, "I'm tired."

"Want me to leave so you can sleep?"

"Want to depress me?"

Abby smiled, "Well, I am tired too."

"Good." Tim kissed the top of Abby's head, then they cuddled up even closer and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"I tried to stop him!" Abby exclaimed as she and Tim walked into the bullpen.<p>

Everyone looked over, all surprised to see Tim there.

Gibbs stood up, "Why are you here, McGee?"

"To work."

"You're not supposed to be back for three more days," Tony reminded him.

"I know, but I've been home for two days and I can't handle it anymore."

"Can I take his days off then, Boss?" Tony joked, then quickly removed the smile from his face when he saw Gibbs' glare. "Going back to work, Boss."

"McGee, I can't have you in the field."

Tim nodded, "I know that. I can still work from my desk though. Boss, I really need to get back to work. I'm goin' stir crazy at home."

Gibbs thought for a moment, "Fine, but if you start feelin' bad-"

"I will let you know."

Gibbs nodded, "Okay."

"Thank you." Tim went to his desk and started typing away.

"It's harder to hold him down when you're sixteen weeks pregnant, Gibbs."

Gibbs smirked, "Get to work, Abby."

"Anything you say, Bossman."

* * *

><p>That night, Tim went over to Abby's place to give her a surprise that his mom had left for her. Mary had wanted to give it to Abby before she left, but she didn't have the chance.<p>

"What is it?" Abby asked, staring at the box.

"Open it and see."

Abby quickly tore the box open, then gasped. "Shirts! My shirts!" She exclaimed happily.

"A few of them are," Tim replied, "Some of the others she bought. But they're all fixed so you can wear them comfortably throughout your whole pregnancy."

"You were in on this?"

"I sent her some of your shirts. She loves to sew so she did her thing and fixed them for you. She said that they can be easily fixed back to normal shirts after you have the baby."

Abby smiled and wrapped her arms around Tim's neck, "Thank you, Timmy."

"You're welcome. But my mom did most of the work."

"I'll have to call her in the morning." Abby squealed, "I won't have to live in your shirts anymore. I get my own back!.. But I'm still keeping some of your t-shirts." She didn't want to give all of his shirts back. They were too comfortable and she enjoyed having him close even when _he_ wasn't.

"That's fine, Abbs. I rarely have the chance to wear them anyway."

They were quiet for a moment as Abby looked over her shirts.

"Oh!" Abby said suddenly, "I almost forgot."

"What?"

"We have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Oh, okay, what time?"

"Five. And guess what?"

"What?"

Abby smiled, "The doctor said we get to find out the sex of the baby. Well, possibly. That is, if she can find it… So, have you made up your mind?"

"About?"

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know that's an odd place to end it, but I had to find somewhere to end the chapter haha<strong>

**I'm going to be dog sitting for the next two weeks, plus staying at my sisters house tonight and going with her to a 4th of July thing on, well, the 4th. So, if updates aren't as regular, I'm sorry. I'm not saying they won't be, but they might.**

**Also, I'm starting the sequel to Triangle. I've written half of the first chapter. Not sure when it will be up, but keep a lookout for it.**


	21. Her Smile

"Let me tell you."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Okay… Please?"

"Tim! No."

Tim sighed. "Fine."

It had been two weeks since they had found out the sex of the baby. Before getting to the doctor's, Tim had decided he didn't want the know the sex, and Abby did. But, at last minute, they switched roles. Ever since then, Tim had been begging- on and off- to get to tell Abby what it would be.

"Have you thought about Lamaze?" Tim asked as they walked in the park, hand in hand.

"I'm not sure if I wanna do it or not. I mean, a lot of women say it helps, but even more women say they forget about what they learned the second they actually _go_ into labor… Plus, it's kinda awkward to do all those exercises in front of other people."

Tim laughed, "Well, if you decide to go, I'll be there. And if you decide not to go… well, then I won't be there."

"Good to know," Abby replied with a laugh.

"You wanna sit for a while?" Tim asked, noticing Abby's face becoming pale. She had been getting dizzy easily lately. It worried Tim at first, but then the doctor told them it was pretty normal.

Abby nodded, "Sounds good."

They walked to a nearby bench and sat down, still holding hands.

For a moment they were both silent, just enjoying the scenery around them.

Abby smiled. "I like this."

"What?" Tim asked, looking over at her.

She turned to him as well, "This. You and me being together."

Tim smiled, "I like it too."

Abby scooted closer to Tim and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Can I tell you now?"

Abby groaned, "No."

* * *

><p>"Please!"<p>

"No!"

"Please!"

"No."

"Tim, I'm beggin' here."

"I know. It's very unbecoming… and kinda creepy."

"What is creepy?" Ziva asked, walking into the bullpen.

"Tony begging to know the sex of my child."

"I would also like to know the sex of your child, McGee," Ziva replied, walking over to his desk and standing beside Tony.

"Listen, guys, I'd like to tell you, but Abby doesn't even know."

"We can keep a secret," Tony replied in an offended tone.

"Yeah, right."

"What if I threaten to torture you?" Ziva asked.

Tim's eyebrows furrowed, "What kind of torture?"

"My kind. It has no official name."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Tim sighed, "Look, I will ask Abby if she cares for you guys to know and, if she doesn't, then I will tell you. _Only_ then. Fair enough?"

Ziva nodded once. "That sounds fair to me," She replied before going back to her desk.

"I can keep a secret," Tony said again, crossing his arms.

"I know, Tony. I will tell you_ if_ she says okay."

"Fine." Tony went to his desk and got back to work.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Abbs. Have you got-"<p>

"Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed. "Do you know how un-baby my apartment is? It's crazy! I don't even have enough rooms. I'm gonna have to get a new place. I want the baby to have its own nursery and I can't do that at my apartment." Abby was speaking so fast that Gibbs couldn't get a word in. "And I have bat figurines at my place, Gibbs. Bat figurines! What if the baby decides to stand up, holding onto one of them for support, then falls back and the wing jabs through its throat? Oh my God, my bat killed my child! That's it! I have to get rid of them. The big ones at least. And I have to get a new place. A place with enough room for a child, and padded walls, and no sharp corners or electrical outlets, or tile floors, or hardwood floors, and the carpet needs to be really, really soft- but not white- cause that's practically begging for something to spill on it, and-"

Gibbs took a hold of Abby's shoulders, "Abby, stop. You keep talkin' that fast and you're gonna pass out."

Abby took a few deep breaths, "Sorry, Gibbs. It's just so much to think about."

"I know." Gibbs led her to her stool and gently sat her down, "Can I give you some advice?"

"Please!"

"I doubt you'll be able to find an apartment or house like that, so don't even try. They have things to put over sharp corners in your house, _and_ over electrical outlets. Those things will become your best friends.

"The baby is going to fall. It's going to get bumps and bruises. Every time it does you will feel horrible, but it happens. It's normal.

"You may have to get rid of some things that you like, but you can also just put them out of reach. You don't need to get rid of who you are for the baby, Abby. I mean, if you were a drunk and a chain smoker, then you might need to get rid of who you are, but not because you have bat figurines. If you're going to want them again someday, then just put them up for now."

Abby bit the inside of her lip. "Do you think I'll be able to do this, Gibbs?"

Gibbs smiled, "I know you will. Both you and Tim will make great parents. You two are two of the most caring people I know. It'll be hard at times, but if anyone can do it, you two can."

Abby smiled. "Thank you, Gibbs," She said, then stood up and gave him a hug.

He hugged her back. "Anytime."

After a moment, Abby pulled back so she could look at Gibbs. "Uh, you were probably coming down to see if I got anything from the fingerprints you brought me earlier, right?"

Gibbs nodded, "You haven't gotten to them have you?"

"I've been kinda busy… thinking."

Gibbs smirked, "It's okay, Abbs. There's no rush for them anyway. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Okay."

Gibbs began to leave, then turned and came back. "And Abbs?"

Abby turned around, "Yeah?"

"You might want to include Tim in your apartment search. Make sure he likes the place too."

Before she could reply, Gibbs left.

She knew what he meant. It may not be a place for just her and the baby. Tim could be there too... It could be a home for the three of them.

She thought about it for a while, and she was surprised when she realized that the thought didn't scare her… It made her smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy 4th of July everyone! Hope you guys have a great day.<strong>

**Random note: I listened to Skillet the whole time writing this chapter. It's kinda odd to be writing sweet McAbby while listening to a hard rock band... But it somehow helped haha**

**Hope you guys enjoyed :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	22. Like a Ton of Bricks

"I'm so sick of looking at apartments," Abby said as she plopped down on her couch.

"Don't tell me you're giving up? We've still got a lot more to look at."

"Tim, we've been looking at places for a week."

Tim sat down on the couch, "Yes, I know."

Abby had asked Tim for help looking for a place to live… however, she didn't tell him it was because she hoped he'd be living there too. She thought it would be best to leave that part out... at least for now.

"I thought the one we looked at yesterday was nice."

Abby gave Tim a blank stare. "The one that you have to go up like twenty steps the second you walk in the door? Yeah, I don't think so."

"Well, there's still time… and a lot more places to look, so-"

"Oh my God!" Abby suddenly exclaim, her eyes widening as she sat up straight.

"What?" Tim asked nervously.

"It kicked! The baby kicked!" Abby laughed as she looked over at Tim, "Whoa! That's weird!"

She reached over and grabbed Tim's hand, "Here, feel."

Tim felt the little kicks and he smiled widely, "Oh my God."

"Isn't that cool? In like a really weird and kinda creepy way?"

Tim nodded, "Yes, it is."

It was at that moment that Tim fully realized he was going to be a father… and it made him so nervous that he could vomit.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was busy working on a new project in his basement when he heard footsteps starting to come down the stairs.<p>

He looked up to see Tim go halfway down the staircase, then sit down.

Gibbs took a sheet and covered up his project, then went over to the staircase. "Did ya come all the way here just to sit?"

Tim laughed a little and shook his head. "No."

"Then, why?"

Tim rubbed his neck, then look up at Gibbs, "The baby kicked for the first time today."

Gibbs smiled, immediately knowing why Tim was there. "And the fact that you're gonna be a dad is hitting you full force now, huh?"

"That obvious?"

Gibbs shook his head, "That normal." He walked up the steps, sitting a few steps down from Tim. He leaned against the wall so he could look over at Tim. "Talk to me."

Tim took a deep breath. "I don't want to be a bother or anything, it's just you're the only one close to me that I know that… well… I mean, I could have gone to Vance, but I'm not really close to him, so-"

"McGee, it's okay."

Tim nodded. He paused before beginning. "What if I screw up? What if I completely screw everything up? I mean, what if he hates me?"

"You're having a boy?"

Tim's eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

"You just said 'What if _he_ hates me'."

"I did?"

"Mhm."

"Oh… Well, yes, we're having a boy."

Gibbs smiled. He stuck out his hand and Tim shook it. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Tim replied, a smile on his face as well. "But don't tell Abby I told you. I'm still not sure if she wants anyone to know, seeing as _she_ doesn't even know."

"Won't tell a soul, McGee… Now, back to your problem. Why do you think you're gonna screw up?"

"I'm not exactly a pro… I mean, you've seen me with kids before, Boss. I don't even know how to hold them right. Me and Sarah were pretty far apart in age, but I never really held her or anything… I don't know what it's like to be a dad. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Let me tell you a secret, Tim. _Every_ dad is a "first time dad" at some point. As far as you not knowing how to hold a baby… That stuff is completely different when it's your child. It just seems to click. That paternal instinct kicks in."

Tim sighed. "What if mine _doesn't_ kick?"

"The only time I've seen that happen, Tim, is when the man doesn't really care. Do you care, Tim?"

"Of course I care."

"When you think about being with Abby and the baby… having a family… What do you think?"

"I… I couldn't be happier. It's weird; ever since I found out Abby was pregnant… I've been so happy. I mean, sure we've had some arguments and stuff, but that doesn't even matter. I'm just… happy."

Gibbs nodded. "You're gonna be a great dad, Tim. The fact that you're so worried you are gonna mess up, shows me that you are going to do your best to make sure you're a good parent- and a good boyfriend or husband or... whatever you and Abby will be... and, just a piece of advice: Every parent feels like they've screwed up at some point. When you feel that way, don't hide it. Talk to someone about it… preferably your significant other."

"What if I feel like I've screwed something up with _her_?"

"Then I'll be here for you to talk to... and to smack the back of your head, when necessary."

Tim laughed. "Thanks, Boss," He said as he stood up to leave.

Gibbs stood up as well, "You're welcome, McGee."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's really short, but I really didn't have anything else to go with this chapter. If I continued, it would have gone to a totally different subject so it's best just to wait until the next chapter :) At least, that's what I think. But, we found out the sex of the baby! Yay! I know a lot of you guys wanted it to be a girl, but in so many of the stories I've read, their baby is always a girl. I wanted it to be different, and I just wanted it to be a boy :)<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, even though it was very short. Let me know what you think! And PLEASE feel free to leave some baby name suggestions... What are your favorite names for a boy?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	23. Home

Another week passed by, and Abby and Tim had looked at _at least_ another fifteen apartments. None of them were right.

"What about this one?" The real estate agent, Carey, who had been helping Abby said, "It's got nice floors, a beautiful kitchen, two bedrooms with a view of the lake, and-"

"And rats!" Abby exclaimed.

"What?" Tim asked.

She pointed over to the side of the living room, "Rat poop."

"Oh dear," Carey replied. "The previous owners did not mention this to me."

Abby began taking deep breaths. Tears filled in her eyes. She tried to hold them in, but she just couldn't. She put her head in her hand as she began to cry. "I'm never… gonna… find a… place."

Tim immediately put a hand on her back. He looked over to Carey, "Will you excuse us?"

Carey nodded and left the room.

Tim put his arms around Abby, wrapping her into a big hug. She bawled onto his shoulder, soaking his shirt in her tears.

"It's okay, Abby. You'll find an apartment. We just gotta keep looking."

"We've… been… looking. There's… nothing."

Tim rubbed his hands soothingly up and down her back. "Maybe not yet, but that doesn't mean we won't _ever_ find you a place."

"I'm just… so tired."

Tim kissed the top of Abby's head. "Then let's go. We won't look at any more places today. I'll take you home and you can rest. Okay?"

Abby nodded. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Tim took Abby home and she slept for a few hours. Tim was going to leave to go back to his place, but he stayed instead and made them some dinner for when she woke up.<p>

Abby rubbed her eyes as she came out of her room. "What smells so good?" She asked.

"I made fried onions, fried potatoes, and fried squash for dinner."

Abby smiled. "My favorites! Thank you, Timmy!"

For the past few weeks, Abby had been craving everything fried. It didn't really matter what it was, she wanted it fried.

"You're welcome. Ready to eat?"

"Always."

They sat down at her kitchen table and began to eat.

"This is so good," Abby said as she began to devour her fried potatoes.

"Thanks. I'm not really a great cook, but I tried."

"This seems pretty great to me."

They continued eating in silence, just enjoying the food, then, Abby broke that silence. "Tim, I want us to live together."

The food that was on Tim's fork dropped back down to his plate, then he slowly set down his fork. "W- What?"

Abby's eyes widened. She couldn't believe she had just blurted that out. She didn't know what had gotten into her. "Oh my God," She began, hiding her face in her hand, "I'm so sorry. That was way too forward. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so, so, so-"

Tim got up and bent down beside her. He gently moved her hand down from her face. "Hey, calm down, Abbs. It's okay."

She looked at him hesitantly. "I just… I've been thinking about it for a while, but that's _so_ not the way to tell someone that."

Tim smiled. "Abby, it's really okay. I was just kinda… surprised, is all… But, um, I've actually been thinking the same thing."

The embarrassment seemed to fade from Abby's face somewhat, and now she looked mostly surprised. "Really?"

Tim nodded. "I was just afraid that I would scare you away if I asked. I know you want to take things slow."

"Well, I do… but not like_ snail_ slow. I've known you for like nine years, Timmy, and the time that we've been dating has been, well, amazing." Abby took a deep breath. "I'm ready, Tim. I really am."

Tim took Abby's hands in his. He smiled. "We're moving in together."

Abby smiled as well. "Yeah, we are!"

They leaned in and gave each other a kiss, so happy to be with one another.

* * *

><p>After that, the search for a new place seemed to go uphill. Their real estate agent, Carey, suggested they look at some small homes instead of apartments, and Abby and Tim agreed.<p>

"It's so cute!" Abby exclaimed as they walked up to the house.

"Let me take you on a tour," Carey replied with a smile. She unlocked the door and stepped aside so Tim and Abby could walk in first… Then, Carey walked in and began the tour.

The house was just as cute on the inside as it was on the outside. You walk in the door and go down a small hallway. Then, you can either turn left to go through another hallway with both bedrooms- and a bathroom in-between,- or continue straight and reach the living room.

If you went straight to the living room and turned right, then looked to your right, there was the kitchen. It was a pretty good sized kitchen, with a door in the back that led to a laundry room. Then, once in the laundry room, there was another door which led to to the garage.

If you turned, instead of going to the living room, there was a fairly long hallway. To the left, at the end of the hallway, was a bedroom- which, if they chose this house- would be the baby's bedroom. In the center of the hallway was the guest bathroom, and at the other end of the hallway was the master bedroom. On either side of the bathroom, were linen closets.

To the right in the master bedroom, was a little walk in area with a closet on the left, and the bathroom on the right.

It was a perfectly cute little home, designed for a new couple.

"Now, it does need some work," Carey said once their tour had ended. "There are some wiring issues and plumbing ones as well, but the owners are willing to go down ten thousand dollars on the price just because of those problems. They don't want to have to fix it themselves, and they're really wanting to get to their new place in Florida."

Abby took a hold of Tim's hand, "What do you think, Timmy?"

"I love it. What about you?"

"I love it too. It's just so cute!"

Tim laughed, "That it is."

"Well," Carey began, "It's a big decision, and I'm sure you two want to think about it. How about I give you guys a key and you can come back and look around again?"

"You can do that?" Abby asked.

"I'm not supposed to, but seeing as Tim here is a federal agent, and you work at the same place as he, I think it'll be okay."

* * *

><p>The next day, Tim and Abby brought Tony, Gibbs, Ziva, and Ducky to the house. Abby gave them a whole tour, smiling the whole way through.<p>

"Gonna buy it, McDaddy?" Tony asked as he, Tim and Gibbs stood in the living room. Abby had taken Ziva and Ducky out to see the fenced in backyard.

"I do love it," Tim admitted. "It actually seems kinda perfect."

"Seems like a done deal then, McHomeOwner."

Tim smiled. "Great. Another whole batch of nicknames."

"You McKnowIt."

"There is some work that needs to be done. Wiring and stuff… but I can just hire someone to fix it."

"Why do that?" Gibbs asked.

"Because, I haven't been blessed with the ability to fix things… besides computers."

"Well, I have. I'll do it."

"Oh, Boss, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking. I'm offering, and you're accepting."

"Well, I can pay you whatever I would pay…" His voice trailed off at the look Gibbs gave him. "Thank you, Boss."

"Mhm."

Abby came back into the house, followed by Ziva and Ducky, smiling widely. She came up to Tim and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a side hug. He placed a hand on her back and kissed the top of her head.

"You ready to make this home?" Tim asked Abby as the rest of the team talked to one another.

Abby's smile widened. "So ready. I love you, Timmy."

He rubbed her back, "I love you, too, Abbs."

* * *

><p><strong>Would have finished this sooner if I hadn't of written half of the NEXT chapter first... I don't know why I did that. It just popped in my head so I had to write it before it flew away.<strong>

**Random note: The house I described is basically my grandma's house, plus and minus a few little things.  
><strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :) I can't believe the story passed 400 reviews! Thank you guys so much!**


	24. Unexpected

"Are you… sure you… wanna stay… here?" Tim asked, him and Abby kissing in-between every few words. They hadn't seemed to be able to take their hands off of each other all day… Which made work rather difficult. They tried to be as professional as possible- but there were a couple of times when Tim leaned in for a quick kiss, or Abby rubbed her hand against Tim's side.

Now they were about to enter their new home to spend the night… even though there was no furniture.

"Yes," Abby replied. "I don't… want to wait… any longer."

"Okay." Tim, seemingly unable to part from Abby, continued kissing her as they stood at the front door.

He only stopped when he realized neither of them had had oxygen in quite a while. He removed his hands from the sides of her face and reached in his pocket to get the key to the front door. As he unlocked the door he wrapped his free arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

The door unlocked and he put the key back in his pocket, then swung the door open. He returned his hands to Abby's face and began kissing her once again. She put her hands on his sides, clutching onto the suit jacket he was wearing.

They had just gotten back from going to see a movie. Work hadn't been too busy, so they had been let go early. Tony went out on a date, Ziva accompanied Ducky to an art museum, and Gibbs had taken the extra key to do some work on Tim and Abby's place while they were out, then he was going to go home and go to bed.

Tim walked backwards into the house and Abby walked forward as they continued their romantic evening… or day, if you considered_ "subtle"_ fondling at work "romantic".

Abby kicked the door shut once she got inside, then Tim guided her backwards so she could lock the door back. Safety first!

"Got it?" Tim asked, barely pulling back from Abby.

She nodded, her eyes still closed, "Got it."

They're lips met again, and Abby began to push the jacket Tim was wearing down to get it off of him. He removed his hands from her face so the jacket could slide off of his arms and onto the floor.

As they continued walking to their bedroom, ever so slowly, Tim began working on the black button up shirt that Abby was wearing. It had a little skull and crossbones on the side of it, which she had ironed on herself to make it look un-maternity. Even though Tim's mom had fixed quite a few shirts for her, she still needed more for the days she didn't feel like wearing t-shirts.

This shirt, however, didn't feel comfortable to her if it was buttoned all the way, so she wore a tank top underneath and buttoned the last four buttons.

Halfway to their room, Tim managed to get the buttons undone and her shirt fell to the ground. He could have gotten it done faster, but he was a little busy trying to breathe without him and Abby parting lips.

Now Abby began unbuttoning Tim's shirt. It was black with small white stripes going down it. It was one of her favorite shirts that he wore, and she knew he wore it just to make her crazy all day. He knew her hormones were out of whack at the moment and seeing him in that shirt just pushed her over the edge.

She seemed to be better at unbuttoning than he was. She had all eight buttons undone in less time than it took him to do four.

"Nice," He complimented as he once again moved his hands so the shirt could come off, leaving him in his undershirt.

"Thank you."

Tim moved his hands to her waist as they backed up into their bedroom. She moved her hands down towards his belt and began to unbuckle it.

"I'm still worki…" Gibbs voice trailed off as he walked out of the master bathroom.

Tim and Abby both jumped back from one another. All three of them immediately turned bright red… Yes, even Gibbs.

Tim cleared his throat, "We… We… We didn't know you were still here."

"It took a little longer to fix the kitchen sink. I'm still working on the bathroom… I can finish later though."

"You can stay… if you want," Abby replied, not wanting to be rude. She suddenly felt naked, even though she was still pretty much fully clothed.

"No," Gibbs replied quickly. "No, I'll go. Sorry about… that." He was never one to apologize, but this seemed like a good reason to.

"Don't be," Tim said. "We should have knocked... before coming in to our house."

Tim noticed Gibbs glance down, then quickly look back up. He remembered at that moment that his belt was undone…

He quickly re-buckled the belt, feeling himself turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Okay… I'm gonna go. I'll leave my tools here." Gibbs began to leave out of the room. "See you two at work tomorrow."

They heard Gibbs go out and open up the garage door, then get into his car… It would be the last time he_ ever_ parked in someone else's garage.

Abby let out a deep breath, then looked over at Tim. "I'm really glad I decided to wear a tank top."

Tim nodded. "Me too, Abbs, me too."

* * *

><p>As Gibbs left out of the bullpen, Tony looked over at Tim. He had been acting strange all day. He had been avoiding eye contact with Gibbs and, even though he tried to not make it obvious... it was.<p>

Tony decided he wanted to know more, so he got up and walked over to Tim's desk.

He stood there silently until Tim looked up. "What?" He asked.

"What's going on with you and Gibbs?"

Tim immediately looked back at his computer screen. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Wow. You really are a crappy liar. Like really, really crappy."

"Tony, go away."

"What'd you do? Get Gibbs pregnant too?" Tony asked with a laugh.

Tim looked back up at him, eyebrows furrowed. "You're imagining it now, aren't you?"

The smile slowly disappeared from Tony's face, and he gagged a little. "Yes, and it's disgusting. Pretend I never said it. Now, what's up?.. And don't give me the mafia stuff again."

"It's nothing, Tony."

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't have been avoiding eye contact all day."

Tim sighed. Tony wasn't going to give this up. "He… He was still at our place, fixing things up, when Abby and I got home last night."

Tony looked confused. "And?.. Did you walk in on him peeing or something?"

"No."

"Did he walk in on _you_ peeing?"

"No."

"Did he walk in on you and Abby having sex?" Tony asked as a joke… Tim, however, did not laugh.

Tony stopped laughing. "Oh my God… He walked in you and Abby having sex!"

"Sh!.. No, he didn't, but it was close enough."

"Oh my God! No wonder you can't show your face."

"Why can he not show his face?" Ziva asked as she walked into the bullpen with four coffees in her hands.

"No reason," Tim replied quickly.

"Gibbs caught Abby and Tim doing it!" Tony answered. Tim shot him a glare that could kill, but Tony simply smiled back at him.

Ziva set down one coffee at each desk, going to Tim's last. "By doing "it", you mean?… _It_?"

Tony nodded. "Yup."

Tim sighed. "We were not doing it… We were just… about to." He leaned forward so he was closer to them, "I swear, if either of you ever say a word, I will make your lives a living hell."

"Do not worry, Tim. I will not speak of it," Ziva assured him.

"Yeah, I won't either," Tony decided. "I mean, I'll use this information against you for the rest of our lives, but at least for now, I won't say a word."

"That's so comforting," Tim replied sarcastically as Tony walked back to his desk. Tim gathered up some papers and stood, "I gotta get this down to Abby."

"I'm sure you do, Probie."

"Shut up, Tony."

Tim walked off and went to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. When they did, Gibbs was standing there.

"Oh," Tim began, "I, uh… okay." He stepped onto the elevator and stood on the opposite side, as far away from Gibbs as possible.

"Where are you going?" Gibbs asked.

"Lab."

"Me too."

"Oh, good… That- That's good."

Gibbs sighed. He stepped back and smacked the back of Tim's head. Tim had no warning as he was looking down at the floor.

"Ow!" Tim exclaimed. "What was that for?"

Gibbs flipped the emergency switch, "Get over it, McGee. It's not like I saw ya naked."

Tim sighed. "I know, but… but it's like having your dad walk in on you. It's weird and… awkward."

"I know it's weird and awkward, McGee, but it's not a big deal. Get over it and get on with work."

Tim nodded. "Yes, Boss."

Gibbs flipped the switch back and the elevator started up again. The doors opened and Gibbs began to walk out first. "But, if I ever catch you doin' that at work," He called back, "I'll shoot you."

Tim took a deep, nervous breath. "Of course, Boss."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was mainly just for fun. I was in a major McAbby mood the other day when I wrote the first part. And, from the beginning, I knew I'd have to have Gibbs walk in on them. It just seemed like there was no other option. lol<strong>

**Hope you guys liked the chapter :) Let me know what you think!**


	25. Mood Swing

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, that's ridiculous."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Why is it ridiculous, Tim?" Abby asked with a sigh.

"Because, Abby, it's a baby's bedroom. A baby's bedroom should not be painted black."

"It would look awesome!" Abby motioned towards the walls as she stood in the center of the room, "The walls and ceiling would be black, then we can put little glow in the dark stars everywhere, and one of those 'Moon in my Room' things up. It would be awesome!"

"Yeah, it _would_ be awesome… if it were a planetarium."

"Fine, McBoring, what color do _you_ want the baby's room?"

"Seriously? You're going all Tony on me?"

"What color, McGee?"

Tim thought for a moment. "I don't know. A normal one. Green, yellow, cream, something not black… or metallic."

"What about red?"

"Red?"

"Yes. Red. It's not black or metallic, and it's better than pastels."

Tim sighed… It_ is_ all about compromise. "Red it is."

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon when Tony went down to the lab to see how Abby was doing. He felt like he hadn't been seeing as much of her since she started getting pregnant, dating Tim, and buying a house… He guessed it was because she was pretty busy.<p>

"Hey, Abbs-"

Abby jumped. "Jeez, Tony! Did you have to scare me like that?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "Sorry? I didn't know I did."

"I didn't hear the elevator ding."

"I didn't use the elevator."

"Well, why not?"

Tony cleared his throat. "I- I don't know. I just decided to use the stairs."

Abby turned back around to her computer. "That's stupid," She mumbled, although it was loud enough for Tony to hear.

He wasn't sure if he should just back up and leave the room, or stick around and see how she was doing- although that was already pretty obvious. He decided to stick around. He walked around the computers and over to the other side, so he could face her. "What's up?" He asked, going back to his cheerful voice.

She sighed and continued typing away. "Work is what's up, Tony. Isn't that what you should be doing right now?"

"We don't even have a case right now. What are you working on?"

"There's always work to be done, Tony, otherwise we wouldn't need to be here."

Tony took a deep breath. "How are you feeling?"

Abby stopped typing and looked over at him. "Fat, hot, tired, hungry, sweaty, and gross. Thanks for asking."

"Want me to get you anything?"

"A device to get rid of men would be nice. God, they're such jerks! All they get to do is have sex, then nothing. Women are the ones who pay for it. Guys get all the fun, and we get the ten months of hell afterwards. Does that sound fair to you?"

"Well, no, I gue-"

"No is right. They should have to suffer in some way."

"Oh, I think they do," He mumbled as he turned away from her.

"What did you say?"

He turned back to her. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Mhm… I wonder how many women _you've_ gotten pregnant."

Tony's eyes widened. "What?"

"You don't seem like the 'protection comes first' kinda guy. I wonder how many one-night-stand babies you have out there."

"Um… none. I always use protection… And, _you're_ the one who's pregnant."

"Tim and I both used protection. It happened anyway."

Tony froze. "Wait. That's possible."

Abby pointed to her stomach. "Duh."

Tony thought for a moment. "I gotta go back to work," He said as he walked out of the room.

"Thank God," She replied.

* * *

><p>Tony stared down at the floor as he walked back to his desk. "Your girlfriend hurt my feelings," He said to Tim, who was the only other agent in the bullpen at the moment.<p>

Tim looked over at him. "What?"

"She's in a snappy mood with me. I went down to be all nice to her and she bit my head off."

"She's pregnant, Tony, of course she bit your head off. It's a mood swing. You can't take it seriously."

"She's pretty serious about the fact that she hates men right now."

Tim nodded. "Yeah, that's been since the middle of last night. I rolled over in bed and "crowded her space". She called me an impregnating jerk and told me to go sleep on the couch."

"How long will this last? I want the old Abby back."

"I don't know how long. Shouldn't be too long though. Never usually is. I'll give her an hour and go check on her."

"Proceed with McCaution, McTim," Tony warned, "...And take the elevator."

* * *

><p>After a little over an hour, Tim went down to the lab. Although he'd never admit to taking Tony's advice, he did proceed with caution <em>and<em> he took the elevator.

"Hey, hon-"

"I'm busy, Timmy."

_'She called me Timmy. She can't be too mad.'_

"What are you doing?"

"Just catching up on things," Abby replied as she moved all around, never stopping for a break. "I feel like I'm behind on everything. I'm updating software, making sure all my babies are working properly, cleaning out the fridge and clearing off the counters some, and I want new lights in here. Isn't the lighting just horrible?"

"It… looks the same."

"Well, it's time for a change. Did you ever notice that these walls are blue? Like really, really blue. I wonder if I could get someone to paint in here."

"Maybe you should just slow down some, Abbs."

"Is this words of wisdom from the impregnating je-"

"Jerk, I know."

_'Maybe I thought too soon on the whole 'calling me Timmy' thing.'_

"I'm fine, Tim," Abby said as she grabbed some papers off of the table to throw them away. "I just need to be left alo-" She suddenly froze. "Whoa," She said, lifting a hand to her head.

"What?"

She blinked a few times. "Just a little di- dizzy. I don't feel so goo-"

Tim rushed over to her and caught her as she lost her balance and fell back.

* * *

><p><strong>I was gonna update this yesterday, but I finished late so I decided to wait.<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :) Let me know what you think.**


	26. Those Four Words

As the others all sat in the hospital waiting room, Tim paced back and forth. They had all been there for about twenty minutes, and Tim hadn't stopped pacing since Abby had been sent back.

"Take a McChillPill, McGoo," Tony said, "You're makin' me dizzy with all that movin' back and forth."

Tim stopped and glared at Tony. "Excuse me for being worried about my pregnant girlfriend who just passed out at work!"

Ducky stood up and went over to Tim. "I looked over her at NCIS, Timothy. She never lost consciousness, the baby was kicking the entire way to the hospital, and she even said that she hadn't drank much water- or anything for that matter- today. She was most likely dehydrated and she had been working too hard. She's about to go into her third trimester, Timothy. Dizziness comes along with that."

Tim lifted a hand to his forehead. "I'm getting a headache."

"Sit down, McGee," Gibbs said, then took a sip of his coffee. "The doctor will come out soon."

Tim sat down next to Gibbs, leaned forward- resting his elbows on his legs- and began nervously bouncing his legs.

A couple of minutes later the doors to the ER opened and Tim jumped up. "Is she okay? What's wrong? What about the baby?" He asked the woman who walked out.

Tony got up and put his hands on Tim' shoulders, then began pulling him away, "She's not a doctor, Tim, she's a visitor."

Tim looked back at the woman who was now walking away slowly. "Oh… Sorry."

Tony patted his shoulders, "It's alright, McGee. Let's just sit and wait."

* * *

><p>Ten more minutes passed, then the doctor came out. Tim hesitated before getting up.<p>

Tony, who had moved over beside him, leaned towards him, "That's her," He said, letting Tim know it actually _was_ the doctor this time.

Tim got up quickly, followed by the rest of the team.

"How is she?" Tim asked.

"She's fine, Agent McGee. I have Miss Sciuto lying down right now, just resting for a little while. She was just dehydrated and moving a little too quickly, but she's drinking some water and should be good to go in a few minutes. I can tell she is a very energetic woman, but she needs to take more breaks. Force her to sit down if you have to. And make sure she drinks plenty of fluids."

"And the baby?"

The doctor smiled. "Your little boy is fine. If you have any questions, ask any of the nurses to come get me. You can go back and see her if you want. She's in room one twenty-three."

Tim nodded. "Thank you."

The doctor walked off and Tim turned to see smiles on Tony, Ziva and Ducky's faces.

"What?" He asked.

"You are having a boy," Ziva said happily.

Tim smiled. "Oh, you heard that?"

"Of course we did McIt'sAMale." Tony patted Tim on the back, "Congratulations! You're gonna have a little McNozzo."

Tim's smile faded. "Oh God."

"Do not listen to him, McGee," Ziva replied. "You are too much of a gentleman to have a child like Tony. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Ziva."

"Yes, congratulations, Timothy. I bet you are very excited."

Tim's smile returned. "I am. Especially now that I know Abbs is okay."

Gibbs nodded towards the doors. "Go on, McGee. We'll wait out here."

"Alright. We'll be out in a few minutes."

Tim left and headed for Abby's room. He just realized that he was shaking and his hands were sweaty. He knew he was nervous, but he didn't know he was _that_ nervous.

He took a deep breath as he entered Abby's room. "Hey, Abbs."

Abby grinned at the sight of Tim. "Hi, Timmy!" She immediately raised her arms for a hug.

Tim was more than happy to comply. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, so happy that she was okay.

They hugged for a moment, then Abby pulled back. Her smile disappeared and she looked worried. "You're shaking, Timmy."

Tim was hoping she wouldn't notice. He sat down on the bed. "Yeah. A little bit."

"Why?"

"I… I was so scared, Abby. I was terrified that something was going to happen to you and the baby and… and I just couldn't," His breathing quickened, "…I couldn't..."

Abby put her hand over Tim's. "Hey, it's okay. I'm fine. I was just being a little careless is all. Both baby McAbby and I are fine."

Tim laughed. "Cute name."

"Thank you. I thought of it myself."

They were both silent for a moment.

"Abbs?" Tim began, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I've, um… I've been thinking for a while now, and…"

"And what, Timmy?" Abby asked, becoming nervous.

"I just… I know this is probably the wrong place and time, but I can't wait any longer."

"Tim, what is it?"

Tim took a deep breath and look Abby straight in the eyes. "Abby, I love you so much. I can honestly say I have never been happier in my life then I have been since finding out you were pregnant. You mean the world to me-"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Abby asked.

"What? N-"

"Cause it sounds like you're telling me the good stuff before you tell me the bad stuff."

"Abby, I'm not-"

"And, I don't know wh-"

"Abby, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but it contains a lot of stuff.<strong>

**I wanted to update this yesterday, but I have been extremely busy. Hopefully things will calm down soon.**

**Well, let me know what you think :)**


	27. The Answer

Abby's mouth hung half open. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "Wh-"

"I- I understand that you'll need time to think about it, and I promise this was not the way I planned on asking you, but I just love you so much. I don't have a ring right now. I was actually going to go looking tonight after work, but I just didn't want to wait anymore. I was so scared when you got so dizzy and I probably over-reacted with it, but I can't help it. I understand if you think I'm moving to quickly and I-"

"Yes," She said, cutting him off.

Tim froze. "What?"

Abby nodded. "I said yes."

"T- To what?"

She smiled and lifted a hand up to his face. "Yes, I will marry you."

"Are you sure?"

The fact he suddenly became so insecure made her laugh. "I love you, Timmy. I've been so happy these past few months. The thought of being with you for the rest of my life doesn't scare me anymore. It makes me even more happy. So, yes, I will marry you. I don't need to think about it."

Tim smiled. "Oh my God. We're engaged."

"I know!"

They quickly embraced each other in a hug, then Tim pulled back. He put his hands on each side of her face and kissed her. She gladly returned the kiss. They were both so excited.

When they finally parted, Abby took a hold of Tim's arm. "But, I don't want to have the wedding until after I have the baby."

"That's fine with me," Tim agreed.

They leaned in and began kissing each other once more, never wanting to stop.

"You're supposed to be drinking water, not swapping spit," The doctor said as she entered the room.

Tim and Abby parted once again, both blushing a little.

"I just got engaged," Abby said with a smile.

"Really?" The doctor replied, smiling as well. "Congratulations to both of you. I'm sure you two want to get out of here, so, my gift to you is that you're free to go."

"Thank you," Abby said.

"No problem. Just remember to drink plenty of fluids. Water mostly, okay?"

"I will."

"And try to stay off of your feet as much as possible."

"Okay."

She pointed to a wheelchair that was in the room, "Use this to get to your car. Do you need a nurse to wheel you out?"

"No, I can do it," Tim replied.

The doctor looked over at Tim. "You take care of her, alright? Make sure she listens to what I told her to do."

Tim nodded. "I will."

"You two are such a cute couple. Again, congratulations."

"Thanks," They both replied, smiles never leaving either of their faces.

Tim held onto Abby's hands and helped her up off of the bed and into the wheelchair.

"You still feel dizzy?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine… I'm just happy."

"Me too. Want to tell the others?"

"I think they'd kill us if we kept it a secret from them."

"Nah, they wouldn't kill you. Just me."

"True," Abby replied. "I guess we can wait then."

"Ha ha, very funny."

* * *

><p>They headed out to the waiting room where the whole team was still, well, waiting.<p>

They both came out with big smiles on their faces.

"I've never seen two people coming out of the ER looking so excited," Ducky said.

"We have news," Tim replied.

"What is it?" Ziva asked.

"Wanna tell them?"

Abby cleared her throat. "Timmy asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

Everyone started smiling, laughing happily, and congratulating them both. Both Tim and Abby got hugs from everyone, and repeated "congratulations". Tony quickly made himself the best man, immediately planning the bachelor party that Tim knew he was never going to let happen.

* * *

><p>Eventually the team began to head out of the hospital. Gibbs, Tim and Abby were the last ones out the door.<p>

Gibbs turned to them. "When we get back to NCIS, you two go home."

"Gibbs-"

"Boss-"

"No, Abby, you need to rest. And no, Tim, you do not need to come back once you take Abby home. Just be together, celebrate, enjoy the rest of the day."

Gibbs walked off and Abby looked up at Tim. "Ice cream and a movie?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but the next part really doesn't go with this so I figured it would be better to end it here. <strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	28. Thirty Weeks

Tim and Abby had been out shopping for a few hours. It was almost noon and they had already bought some onesies, some diapers- which Abby thought were adorable _plus_ they were on sale, bibs, bottles, and a bunch of other little things that they would need when the baby came.

Abby was almost at the 30 weeks mark of her pregnancy, and she was getting more excited each day- as was Tim.

Abby still glanced down at the ring on her finger every once in a while. She couldn't get over how beautiful it was. White gold with one black diamond in the middle. It couldn't have been more perfect. She thought that, since Tim asked her to marry him before getting the ring, he'd have her help him pick it out… but he refused to let her help saying that if he couldn't figure out what type of ring she'd like, then he didn't deserve her… He was joking, of course, but still he wouldn't let her help. It made her a little nervous. No matter how much she loved a good skull and crossbones she didn't really want that for a ring that held the meaning of "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you". She was very happy when he came home with a small, yet very her, engagement ring.

"Wanna go eat first, or look at furniture?" Tim asked as he and Abby walked hand in hand.

"Um… furniture. I'm not hungry yet… unless you wanted to eat first." Tim had been taking such amazing care of her since her visit to the hospital that she didn't want every decision to be exactly what she wanted. Yes, he had been great to her throughout the whole pregnancy, but he got extra protective after the hospital. Taking more visits down to the lab, making sure she always had something to drink, and that she sat more than she stood. He treated her like a princess.

Tim shook his head, "No, I'm fine."

They walked into the children's furniture store and began looking around.

"What color of furniture do you want?" Tim asked.

"I don't know, what do you want?" Abby asked him back.

"No idea."

"We really should have thought this through more."

"I agree."

They began looking around, then Abby turned to him and smiled. "What about black?"

Tim sighed. "I thought we were past the black thing."

"We're past the black walls, we never discussed black furniture."

"The baby's room is starting to sound like those kinky massage parlors that get raided from time to time."

Abby raised her eyebrows at him, "And how would _you_ know what those are like?"

"Cause I've raided them a couple of times."

"Oh yes, cause you're a super agent."

"Oh yeah, that's definitely me. Both times I was the last one in and I got to cuff the half naked man lying on the table."

Abby laughed. "Sounds fun."

"Yeah, it wasn't."

They continued looking around for a couple of minutes, then Abby suddenly put a hand on her stomach and scrunched up her face. "Mm," She groaned.

"What? What's wrong?" Tim asked, immediately becoming worried.

Abby shook her head. "No, it's nothing. Just a stomach cramp… I must be hungrier than I thought."

"Why don't we go get something then come back? We've been walking around a lot today anyway."

Abby smiled, "You just want me to sit down and rest."

Tim nodded. "Correct." He put his arm around her and they walked out of the store.

* * *

><p>They went to a small restaurant not far from the store they were in before. That was one of the joys of a smaller outlet mall. Nothing was ever too far.<p>

She rubbed her stomach again as they sat down, the look of pain returning to her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tim asked. He knew people's stomach could hurt if they got too hungry, but it wasn't like she hadn't eaten in days. It had been about four hours.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Maybe we should call the doctor, or just drop by the hospital and-"

Abby held up her hand a the pain passed. "Timmy, I'm okay. Let's just order."

They began to look at the menu and a few seconds later the waitress arrived. They both ordered, then she went back to get their drinks.

By the time the drinks had arrived, Abby had another stomach cramp. It was worse than the other two, but she kept it hidden from Tim. She hated to see him worry, and she was sure it was nothing… hopefully.

"I was gonna get the paint today for the bedroom. That could be our last stop before heading home."

Abby smiled and clapped her hands together. "I can't wait to see the nursery finished. It's gonna look awesome for… whatever we're having."

Tim sighed. "Are you sure you don't want me to tell you if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I'm sure, Timmy."

"Fine."

They continued talking for a few minutes while waiting for their food to arrive. It was mostly about how much they've changed in the past few months… Not just them, but the whole team. Suddenly Tony was coming into work talking about a new movie he's going to see with the baby_ instead_ of talking about how many girls he'd been out with over the weekend. Ziva told Tim that she was going to start teaching him self defense as soon as he could crawl. Everyone just seemed so excited for the baby to arrive.

As they finished the conversation, their food arrived. They thanked the waitress, then began to eat. Well, Tim began to eat. He took a couple of bites then looked over at Abby, who was just staring at her food.

"Is something wrong with it?" Tim asked.

"No, I just- Ow!" She exclaimed, grabbing onto her stomach and bending over in pain.

Tim jumped up. "Okay, Abbs, we really need to go to the hospital. I'll call the doctor on the way and she'll meet us there."

"Tim, there's nothing wrong, I-"

Tim bent down and put his hands on her face, making her look at him. "Abby, I know you're scared, but you can't pretend nothing's wrong, okay?"

Tears formed in Abby's eyes. "I am _really_ scared."

Tim pulled her into a hug. "I know, but it'll be okay. The doctor will just check you out and probably give you some medication, then tell me to take you home and let you lay down. That's it."

"I'm not supposed to have the baby for ten more weeks, Timmy! What if-"

"No, Abby. No. It'll be okay."

Tim stood back up then helped Abby to her feet. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, grabbed some money, and laid it on the table. He didn't even count it, he just hoped it was enough… Seeing as the meal was only twelve dollars total and he laid down a fifty, it was plenty.

* * *

><p>Tim called Abby's doctor on the way to the hospital and she told him that she would meet them there right away. After he hung up he gave his right hand to Abby for her to squeeze when she was hurting.<p>

He counted every squeeze the whole way. Six total within twenty minutes time.

His heart was pounding. He was pretty sure that he had never been so scared in his life. Not when he was bitten by the dog, or when he shot the cop, or when he let himself get captured by terrorists. No, this definitely took the cake.

But he didn't show his fear. He couldn't. Right now, Abby was scared enough for the both of them, so he needed to be strong for her.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the hospital, Tim got out of the car and hurried around to Abby's side. He helped her out then held onto her as they walked in.<p>

Abby's doctor, Dr. Angie, was waiting for them right when they got inside.

She smiled kindly as she walked over to them. "I hear you're having some stomach problems."

Abby nodded. "It hurts pretty bad."

"Well, why don't we just go back and have a look. The room we're going to have to use for now is a little small, so if you wouldn't mind waiting out here Tim?"

Tim looked over at Abby. "Will you be okay?"

She took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

They gave each other a hug and a small kiss.

"I'll come get you after I see what's going on," Angie said to Tim.

"Thank you."

As the doctor and Abby began to walk away, Abby turned back to him. "Don't call the team," She said, "I don't want them to worry. Not when we don't even know if there's anything to worry about."

Tim nodded. "Okay, I won't."

"I love you, Timmy."

"I love you too, Abbs."

Tim's heart broke as she walked away. He could see how scared she was… She was way past scared. She was terrified.

Tim almost started to pace back and forth, then it seemed as though he could hear Gibbs telling him to sit down, just as he had done the last time.

Tim sat down in a nearby chair, finding himself unable to remain in one position for too long. He'd sit with both legs on the floor, then cross his left leg over his right, then change and cross his right leg over his left. He could not get comfortable. And the nervous pain in the pit of his stomach didn't help any. He felt like vomiting.

* * *

><p>What felt like twelve hours later, but was actually about one hour later, Dr. Angie came out into the waiting room.<p>

Tim immediately stood up when he saw her. He didn't get a good feeling when she didn't smile as she walked over to him. She always smiled. Always.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked.

She sighed. She knew Tim was a federal agent which meant he would want immediate answers and wouldn't want to beat around the bush. "Abby has gone into labor, Tim."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I can not believe I've got over 500 reviews for this story! You guys are so amazing :) I never expected to get so many reviews. Thank you so much!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know!**

**Also, this is the ring I imagined Tim giving Abby. If you want to imagine a different one, I promise I won't smack your head: google .com/imgres?q=black+diamond+engagement+rings&um=1&hl=en&sa=X&tbm=isch&tbnid=HUYdgaTSlmAzdM:&imgrefurl=/jewelryblog/2011/04/thinking-outside-the-little-cushioned-box-choosing-a-black-diamond-engagement-ring/&docid=AhJPP6ZgGQTzSM&w=291&h=291&ei=YTgvTsb7HeHw0gGFq92pAQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=544&vpy=212&dur=64&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=139&ty=123&page=1&tbnh=126&tbnw=124&start=0&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&biw=1440&bih=686**

**Just take out the space between google and .com.**


	29. Tony's Stories

Tim stood there in shock. At first he didn't know what to say.

"W- What?" He asked, finally finding his voice.

"She's gone into labor."

"Oh my God. No, no, no." Tim began to panic. "No. She can't. She's not supposed to have the baby yet. It's too early! It's-"

Dr. Angie put her hand on Tim's arm. "Tim. Tim, you need to calm down, okay? I'm giving her some Indomethacin to stop the contractions."

"So, she's gonna be okay?"

"I want to keep her here, at least overnight. We'll see how things go. I just started giving her the medicine through IV so the contractions should stop soon."

Tim let out a deep breath. "Can I go see her?"

Dr. Angie nodded. "Of course, Tim. I'll take you to her."

The doctor led Tim to Abby's room- they had moved her from the smaller room she was in before- then left him so they could be alone.

Tim slowly went into the room. Abby was lying in bed, staring straight ahead. She had a scared and shocked look on her face.

"Hi, honey," Tim said as he walked up to the bed.

Abby looked over at him, tears in her eyes. "Timmy," She said. That's all she could get out before her bottom lip began trembling.

Tim immediately sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, Abbs. It's gonna be okay," He said, then he kissed the side of her head.

"It's too early. I can't have the baby now."

"You're not going to. Angie is giving you meds to stop the contractions. You just have to stay overnight, then you'll probably be put on bed rest."

"But, what if the medicine doesn't work?"

Tim tried to pull back so he could look at Abby, but she wouldn't loosen her grip on him.

"It will."

"But what if it doesn't!"

"You're at thirty weeks, that's a good thing. It means the baby will do better than it would if it were any earlier."

They were both silent for a moment.

"I'm scared," Abby said quietly.

"I know, Abbs. I know."

They held onto each other for about a minute longer.

"I'm gonna call the team," Tim said as they finally separated.

"No, you don't need to worry them."

"Abby, they're practically our family, they need to know that you're in the hospital."

Abby sighed. "Okay… but don't be gone long."

"I won't. I promise."

Tim got up and walked out of the room, then got out his cellphone. Once he was out of the hospital, he went down his contacts until he got to Gibbs, then he pressed the call button.

He walked back and forth on the sidewalk as he waited for Gibbs to answer.

_"Yeah, it's Gibbs."_

"Boss, it's Tim. I'm at the hospital with Ab-"

_"What happened?"_

"She- She went into labor, Boss."

Tim was met with silence for a moment.

_"I'm on my way,"_ He said once he found his voice.

"Boss, they gave her some medication to try and stop the labor, but she'll be kept overnight. Listen, I don't want to be gone from Abby for too long so will-"

_"I'll call the others,"_ Gibbs answered before Tim finished the question.

"Thanks, Boss."

_"Mhm. How is she, McGee?"_

Tim took a deep breath. "She's scared, but she's okay right now… as okay as she can be anyway. Boss, will you have Ziva drop by our place and get some clothes and our toothbrushes, things like that?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks... again. I'm gonna go back inside so I can be with Abby."

"Alright. We'll all be there soon," Gibbs replied. True, he hadn't called the others yet, be he knew they'd come the second they heard.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Gibbs arrived at the hospital.<p>

"Hi, Gibbs," Abby said with a small smile as he walked into the room.

"Hey, Abbs. How are you feelin'?"

"Better than I was," She replied.

Gibbs noticed her holding tightly onto Tim's hand. It was obvious that she was trying to hide the fact that she was still scared.

"Did you get a hold of the rest of the team?" Tim asked. He was sitting right beside the bed in the visitors chair.

"Yeah, I did. Ziva's on her way to your place, and the others are on their way here."

Gibbs walked over to the other side of Abby's bed, bent down, and kissed her on her temple. "You're gonna be okay, Abbs," He whispered to her. "Both you and the baby."

"I hope so, Gibbs," She replied, tears returning to her eyes.

He went to reply when the door opened again. Tony, Ducky and Jimmy all walked inside.

They all said hello to one another, then the room went quiet.

"So… the nurse that led us here was hot," Tony said, breaking the silence.

All of the other men in the room looked over at Tony in shock. Gibbs was about to walk over to him and smack his head when Abby began laughing.

"Only you, Tony," She said, a smile on her face.

That was the first time since the contractions started that Tim had seen Abby smile. He looked over at Tony and discreetly motioned his hand for him to keep going.

Tony caught on quickly. "She reminded me of a girl I dated in college… and by "dated" I mean _I_ wanted a one night stand and she started stalking me after said one night stand…" Tony continued the story, then, once that story ended, he went onto another. Anything to keep Abby's mind off of being in the hospital. Most of the time, Gibbs would have rather tore off his own fingernails instead of listen to these stories, but right now they seemed like a gift from God.

Tony stopped mid-story when Ziva arrived so she could say hi to Abby and Tim and tell them what she brought them, then he continued on with the story. At first, Ziva was confused as to why they were all listening to such a disturbingly gross story about two angry women, way-too-small bikinis, and mud… but when she heard Abby laughing, she understood.

* * *

><p>The team stayed for a few hours, then one by one they began to leave. Tony told stories until his mouth was practically spit-less.<p>

"I better go, Abbs," Tony said as he finished up his last story, "But I want updates all night long."

"Okay, Tony."

He bent down and gave her a hug.

"And thanks for keeping my mind off of… well, all of this."

Tony smiled. "Anytime."

"I better go too, Abby. I would like regular updates as well."

"We'll keep you all posted, I promise."

Ziva gave Abby and Tim a hug, then she walked out with Tony. "Come on, Tony. I will by you a drink."

"You will?" Tony questioned.

"Yes. I think you deserve one. You did a very nice thing in there."

Tony smiled. "Thank you, Ziva… It wasn't all for her though. I've been dying to tell those stories for years, and I knew this was the only chance I had to do that without being interrupted."

Ziva let out a deep breath. "Fine. I will by you half of a drink."

"Oh, come on, Zee!"

* * *

><p>It was getting late and both Tim and Abby were very tired. Abby was dozing off in her bed, and Tim was doing the same in his chair. Everything was quiet and peaceful, which was very different- in a good way- from how it had been all day. While they enjoyed the company, it was nice to have silence.<p>

Just as Tim was almost out, he heard Abby call his name.

"Tim… Tim!"

"What? What is it?" He asked, half out of it.

"M- My water just broke!"

* * *

><p><strong>Little spoiler alert: Is anyone else as excited as me to see McGee's grandma on NCIS this year? I can't wait! AND we get to hear some things about the McGee family that we never knew before! I really hope this episode is as awesome as I'm expecting it to be. I've been waiting on a find-out-about-McGee's-past episode for a long time (as, I think, all Tim fans have). Even though we did get the Sarah episode in season four, we've never gotten really any character background on Tim... besides little tiny bits and pieces here and there. Anyway, I'm excited! :D<strong>

**But besides that: Thank you for all the reviews! You guys rock my socks! :)**


	30. Trying To Be

Tim jumped up, suddenly fully awake. "What did you say?"

"I think my water just broke," She replied, her eyes wide in panic.

"You can't be! You were given medication to stop the labor!"

"Well, it obviously didn't work!"

Tim put a hand to his forehead. "Okay, okay… I'm going to go get the doctor."

"No, don't leave me!"

"I've gotta get the doctor, Abby. I'll be right back, I promise."

"Just hurry."

"I will."

Tim ran out to the hallway. He was headed to the nurses station when he saw Dr. Angie walking straight towards him.

"Angie!" He called out.

"What is it, Tim?" She asked, seeing the nervous look on his face.

"Abby thinks her water just broke."

Angie took a deep breath. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Angie checked Abby and confirmed that her water had in fact broke. She took her off the medication to stop the labor- since it was obviously useless now- and moved her to ICU.<p>

Once she was there, Tim made sure she was okay, then he went outside to make some phone calls.

_"Hello."_

"Hi, Mom."

_"Tim? Why are you calling so late, honey?"_

"Mom, Abby went into labor."

_"What?"_

"The doctor tried giving her some medication to stop the labor. It worked for a while… then her water broke. I'm sorry I didn't call earlier. I was just- it was just so-"

_"Don't worry about that, honey. We'll be on our way as soon as possible, but we probably won't get there until the day after tomorrow."_

"That's okay, Mom."

_"Tim, I want you to call Gibbs and everyone else that you work with. They need to be there. I know you all are close and you need friends with you right now."_

"I'm gonna call them right now."

_"Okay, honey. I love you and please try not to worry. Tell Abby we love her too."_

"Thanks, Mom. I love you too, and I'll tell her. I can't promise anything on the worrying though."

_"I know, sweetie. See you soon and call me later with an update."_

"Okay, Mom. Bye."

Tim hung up then went down his contacts until he got to Gibbs' number.

_"What's wrong, Tim?"_ Gibbs asked immediately. He knew Tim wouldn't be calling at this time. He had sent out a couple of texts to everyone to let them know she was fine, so he knew something had to be wrong if he was calling.

"Her water broke, Boss."

_"I'll call the others. How is she?"_

"More scared than she was before, if that's even possible."

_"We'll be there soon, Tim."_

"Thank you, Gibbs… She's been moved to ICU, so just come there."

_"Okay, we'll be out in the waiting room."_

"Alright." Tim took a deep breath and let it out, still on the phone.

_"Tim?"_

"Yeah, Boss?" Tim replied, not even realizing, until that moment, that Gibbs was still on the line.

_"Are you okay?"_

"I'm… I'm trying to be. I better go, Gibbs. I'll let you know something as soon as I know something."

_"Okay, McGee."_

They hung up and Tim took another deep breath, then he headed back inside.

* * *

><p>"The team is on the way," Tim said as he walked back into the room. "And so are my parents, but they won't be here for a while."<p>

Abby nodded.

Tim could tell she was about to start crying, but she was trying hard not to.

He walked over to her, sat down beside her, and took her hand in his. "We're gonna make it through this, Abbs. All three of us."

A tear escaped Abby's eye and fell down her cheek. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this, Timmy. It was supposed to be perfect. We don't have anything ready for the baby. The room's not ready, the car seat isn't in the car, we didn't mark everything off the checklist… We don't even have a checklist!"

"Abby, calm down. We will figure this out. Let's just take it one thing at a time. Right now, let's just focus on you having this baby, okay?"

Abby took a deep breath. She suddenly scrunched up her face.

"Contraction?" Tim asked.

She nodded. "Mhm."

"Okay, just squeeze my hand."

Abby squeezed his hand through the contraction. It hurt, but not bad enough that she was groaning in pain.

Once it was over, Tim took his hand and fixed Abby's hair so it wasn't in her face. "I love you so much, Abby."

"I love you too, Timmy… but I'm never having sex with you again."

* * *

><p><strong>You'll have to forgive me for the short and late chapter. Last night I got a call from one of my grandma's friends. She couldn't get a hold of her and wanted me to try. My parents got home just then. I couldn't get a hold of her either, so we walked over to her house (she lives next door) and when we looked through her kitchen window she was lying on the ground. She had fallen about 40 minutes earlier, didn't have her phone, and couldn't get up. We were at the hospital ("we" being me and my mom) from 9pm-4am. My dad and older sister went home at around midnight. My grandma (I call her Nanny) has a broken arm and her hip is fractured. She already has a bad hip from being robbed and thrown onto the ground back in 96. She got a hip replacement but it was done wrong and she's been crippled ever since. But now she can't even walk. It's been a very difficult day to say the least...<strong>

**But, I hope you guys enjoyed the short chapter anyway :) Let me know.**


	31. Being There

Tim got a text from Tony saying that they were all in the waiting room and for him to come out with an update whenever he could.

About a half an hour later, once Abby had had an epidural and was able to rest some, Tim came out to talk to them.

Tony looked up and saw him come into the room first. "What's going on?" He asked as he stood up.

The rest of the team quickly followed suit, meeting Tim in the middle of the waiting room.

"They gave her an epidural and now she just fell asleep. She's four centimeters dilated…" Tim sighed and shook his head. "That's all I know right now."

"What happened?" Ziva asked. "When we left, everything seemed fine."

"It was. It was fine for a few hours, then her water just broke."

"Is the baby doing okay?" Jimmy asked.

"They're monitoring him. Right now he seems to be doing okay."

"That's good news," Ducky replied.

Tim shook his head. "None of this is good news, Ducky."

"I realize that, Timothy. But, it could be worse."

"Yeah, I know." Tim put a hand on his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

They could all see that Tim was scared and tired. He hadn't had any rest in a long time.

Gibbs walked around to the back of Tim and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sit down, Tim."

Tim put his hand down and looked over at him. "Hm? Oh, no, I can't. I need to go back to Abby and see how she's doing."

"You just said that she's sleeping, McGee," Gibbs replied. "You can sit for a couple of minutes."

"I… I just…" Tim let out a tired sigh. "I guess it would be okay."

He walked over to a seat and sat down, the rest of the team taking seats nearby.

Tim leaned over, placing his elbows on his legs and putting his head in his hands. "What am I supposed to do, Boss? I feel so useless!"

"You're doing exactly what you need to do, Tim. You're being there for her, and for the baby."

"But, I should be doing something more."

"I do not think there is anything more you can do," Ziva replied.

Tim looked at Ziva, "But this is all my fault! I did this to her!"

Tony snorted and everyone looked at him. "What?" He asked. "It was funny… and true."

"You are such a butthead, Tony," Ziva replied with a glare.

Tony's eyebrows furrowed, then he turned his attention to Tim, "Seriously though, Probie. You've been a pro through all of this so far. You're handling things better than I ever could… You're handling things better than most men in general. You're doing what you need to do just by being there for her, like Boss said. You're her support system. The one she's most looking to for comfort. You're giving her that."

No one could believe what they heard coming out of Tony's mouth. They all just stared at him, at a loss for words.

"What?" He said as he looked around at them all. "I can occasionally say something helpful _without_ making a joke."

Tim stood back up. "Thank you, Tony," He said. "I mean it. What you said… Just, thank you."

Tony nodded once. "No problem, McPremie."

Tim shook his head. He was wondering how long it would take for Tony to come up with a "Mc" nickname for this situation.

"I'm going to go back in with Abby," He began, "You guys don't have to stay. It's late and I'm sure you're all ti-"

"McGee," Gibbs cut him off, "I think you already know that none of us are leaving."

Tim smiled slightly. "Yeah, I figured. Thanks, you guys. I'll be out later to update you all; and, when Abby wakes up, you guys can see her if you want."

"We'll be here," Gibbs replied.

Tim nodded then left out of the waiting room and headed back to Abby.

* * *

><p>Tim quietly walked back into the room and sat down in the chair beside her bed. He made sure to stay as quiet as possible so he didn't wake her up.<p>

He yawned and ran his fingers through his hair as he looked over at Abby, who looked so peacefully asleep that it was hard to believe the past few hours had ever even happened.

He looked at his watch and saw it was almost midnight. Time seemed to stand still in a hospital. He wasn't sure if hours, days or merely minutes had passed since arriving. But, now, he knew it had been about twelve hours.

He leaned forward and gently wrapped his hand around Abby's.

"I know I've told you this a lot today, Abbs, but I love you." Tim knew she couldn't hear him, but she didn't have to be able to. He just wanted to say it. He smiled, "These past six months have been crazy, but, "crazy" in the best possible meaning of the word. I can't believe how drastically our lives have changed in such a short amount of time."

Tim put his free hand on Abby's stomach, his smile widening when he felt the baby kick, "And you, little guy, you just can't wait can you? You've been hearing your mom talk and you want to meet her now… Can't say I blame you. She's pretty awesome… and she's beautiful too."

"It's a boy?" Abby questioned, her eyes barely open.

Tim was surprised to hear her voice. He thought she was sound asleep.

"Oh, sorry for talking, Abbs. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't. I just woke up… You called the baby a "little guy". It's a boy." This time, it wasn't a question.

Tim grinned. "Sorry. You weren't supposed to hear that."

Abby smiled too. "I'm glad to know… It helps me. We still good on the name we chose?"

Tim nodded. "Of course."

They were both silent for a moment, then Abby spoke. "I kind of figured it was a boy. My little girl wouldn't be this stubborn."

Tim laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying that if it was a girl, then it would be like me. It would wait until it was _actually_ time to come out. But, since it's a boy, then it's more like you."

"So, you're saying I'm more stubborn than you?"

"You're totally more stubborn than me."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"You're not gonna give this up are you?"

"Nope. You're gonna have to."

"I'm not gonna end it. You're gonna have to."

"Am not."

"Are too."

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to end this on a light note because my life has been so un-light notish lately. lol Yesterday was my b-day and I spent 34 of the day at the hospital. We only got to leave for the family to go out to dinner, then come back and open presents and have cake. Everything went by so fast that it doesn't really feel like I had a birthday. Oh well, it doesn't matter. My mom made it as amazing as she could and I am so thankful for her.**

**Sorry for the wacky updates lately. I hope they can become more normal soon, but no promises. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Oh, and I know Abby is 7 1/2 months pregnant, but she was 6 weeks pregnant when Tim found out, so it's been six months since the beginning of the story. Just wanted to clear that up cause I know at least 1 person would mention it...  
><strong>


	32. A Little Bit Easier

Abby's labor was going slowly. It was now three in the morning and she had only dilated one more centimeter.

"I want onions."

"What?"

Abby sighed. "I'm hungry. I want onions."

"Why don't I get you some noodle soup or mashed potatoes?"

Abby looked over at Tim. "Do either of those things contain onions?"

"No."

"Then, no."

"But, hon, do you really think onions are a great idea? I mean, what about when you start feeling the contractions again? Sometimes… things that you've recently… _swallowed_, come back up."

Abby took a deep breath. "Tim, I want something with onions in it. I will suffer the consequences, which I probably won't suffer at all, later."

Tim knew it was a bad idea, but it's what Abby wanted.

"I will go ask if someone will go to Dale's and get you some onion soup. It's the only place I know that's open twenty-four hours and has onion soup."

"That's fine. I like their food anyways."

Tim headed out of the room, but turned back before leaving. "_You're sure_ you want something with onions?"

"Go, Tim."

* * *

><p>Tim headed out to the waiting room. When he got there both Jimmy and Tony were gone.<p>

"Tim," Ziva began when she saw him walking towards them, "How is Abby?"

"Hungry," Tim replied. "I was wondering if any of you would go to Dale's and get some onion soup for her."

"Onion soup?" Ducky questioned.

"I know. I told her it was a bad idea, but she wouldn't listen."

Gibbs stood up. "I'll go."

Tim started to get out his wallet.

"If you even try and hand me money you're gonna be lying in the hospital bed next to Abby, McGee."

Tim removed his hand from his back pocket, leaving the wallet there. "Yes, Boss."

With that, Gibbs headed out of the waiting room.

"Where's Tony and Jimmy?"

"Tony was being obnoxious," Ziva replied, "So Gibbs had him and Jimmy go to get drinks for everyone."

Tim nodded. "Oh. Poor Jimmy."

"Yes, we all feel for him."

"You know, if you guys wanna go see Abby, you can go ahead. She's kinda crabby right now, but you two might be able to cheer her up."

"I think I will go," Ziva said. "Ducky, would you like to join me?"

"I would love to, my dear."

Tim smiled as they began to walk off. "I'm just gonna sit here until you get back."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Once Tim had left out of the room, Abby laid her head back and stared up at the ceiling. She thought back to when she first found out she was pregnant…<p>

_Six months earlier…_

After work, instead of going home, Abby stopped at a twenty-four hour pharmacy. She bit her nails as she went inside. For the past week all she had been thinking was that she was two weeks late, but she kept putting off buying a pregnancy test because she figured it was just nerves or something simple like that. Work had been crazy hectic lately so she thought, once it calmed down, she would start… she didn't. That's when she knew that she could pretend anymore.

She took a deep breath as she walked down the aisle with the pregnancy tests. As she looked at them she wondered why the heck there were so many different brands for something as simple as peeing on a stick. She knew nothing about pregnancy tests, and she wasn't going to stand around and read about each and every one, so she just grabbed one or two of each brand and headed for the checkout.

The checkout lady looked at her oddly as Abby laid down eleven pregnancy tests. "What?" Abby asked. "It's for a friend. She's waiting in the car and she didn't tell me which brand to buy."

The lady nodded, but Abby wasn't sure if it was a "I believe you" nod or a "yeah, right" nod.

Paying as quickly as she could, Abby grabbed the bag that the pregnancy tests had been put in and practically ran to her car. She felt like all eyes were on her, or that she was being followed by paparazzi or something.

Abby's heart was racing as she entered her house. The whole car ride home had been filled with thoughts of disbelief. She kept telling herself that she wasn't pregnant. There was no way. If she was pregnant, then it was Tim's and it couldn't be Tim's cause he was just her friend… a friend that she had sex with…

"Sex leads to pregnancy, Abby," She said to herself as she made her way to the bathroom. "And no protection is one hundred percent baby proof, you idiot."

She got out the first pregnancy test and followed the directions. Then she set the timer on her microwave and waited. In ten minutes she would know if her life was going to change forever.

For ten minutes, which felt like ten hours, Abby paced back and forth in her living room. When the timer sounded she went and turned it off, then headed back to the bathroom.

She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, as she picked up the stick and looked at the results. Two blue stripes.

She couldn't remember what that meant. She had read it earlier, but since then about five million things had ran through her head. She picked up the box and read. "Two blue stripes… Congratulations, you're pregnant." She began to shake. "No. No, no, no, no, no."

She pushed the test to the side and got the next one out of the bag. She had drank seven Caf-Pow's that day and hadn't gone to the bathroom in nine hours so peeing wasn't a problem.

Test number two: Congratulations, you're pregnant.

Test three: You're pregnant.

Test four: You're pregnant…

…Test eleven: You're pregnant.

Abby shut down her toilet seat lid and sat down. She put her head in her hands and began to cry. This was the moment that most women dreamed about, but it was the moment that she had nightmares about. She loved kids, but she never really wanted to _have_ them… not right now anyway.

This was definitely the most terrifying moment of her life. More terrifying then anything she ever went through while working at NCIS... including almost being killed by Ari, or the car, or being stalked by her creepy ex-boyfriend.

With puffy red eyes and tears still pouring down her face, Abby knew she couldn't handle being alone right now. She needed to get out. She didn't want to hide this from Tim either. She wanted him to know.

One thing she was happy about- well, not exactly _happy_, but it made her feel a little better- was that this was Tim's baby too. She wouldn't have wanted it to be anyone else's. She wasn't sure she would have had the guts to even tell the father if it was anyone but Tim's.

Abby pulled into Tim's apartment complex. She got out of the car, grabbing the first pregnancy test that she had taken. Her heart was pounding harder and harder with every step she took towards his apartment door.

She hadn't even looked to see what the time was before she left. She didn't have a watch on, but she guessed it was about midnight now. Tim would definitely be asleep.

_'I should wait,'_ Abby thought. She began to turn around, but stopped herself. _'No, no, I can't.'_

Without letting herself get in another thought, she knocked on Tim's door.

About a minute passed, so she knocked again. This time she heard movement.

"Hang on!" Tim's voice called out. She could tell, by his tone, that he was still half asleep.

Tim opened the door, surprised by who he saw standing there. "Abby? Are you okay? What happened?" He asked, noticing that she had been crying.

Abby took a deep breath. There could be no beating around the bush with this. She stuck out her hand, showing him the pregnancy test. "McGee, I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><em>Present...<em>

"Abby?"

Abby looked over to see Ducky and Ziva standing there. She smiled. "Hey, guys. Come sit down."

They all began talking, Abby filling them in on what had been going on. She was glad she had so many people that cared about her. It made difficult times like these a little bit easier.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been wanting to write the moment that Abby found out she was pregnant since I first started the story. I just felt that now was the best time. I hope you guys liked it :) Next chapter gets a little more dramatic ;)<strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, and thank you for all the happy birthday's! Sorry I haven't had a chance to individually reply to all of you, but life has been extra crazy lately.**


	33. Charades

"Ugh… Tim, I'm gonna throw up!"

Tim hurried and handed Abby the hospital puke bucket, then rubbed her back as she leaned forward and threw up into it.

Once she was done he went into the bathroom and cleaned it out, then fixed her some ginger ale and handed it to her.

"You shouldn't have let me eaten that soup," Abby groaned after she took a sip of her drink. "I don't care how much I begged."

"I know, Abbs."

"Why didn't you at least stop me halfway through?"

"I don't know, Abbs."

"Well, you should have."

"I know, Abbs."

Abby had been going off on him since she began throwing up a half hour earlier. She had eaten the soup with no problems, then a couple of hours later, when the epidural began to wear off and the puking began- he was to blame for it. Tim really had no problem with it. He knew she was in pain and she was scared, so if she wanted to take her frustrations out on him- the man who was half the cause of her current pain and fear- he didn't mind.

"Hand, hand, hand!" Abby exclaimed as another contraction began.

Tim quickly got by Abby's side and let her grab his hand. She squeezed it harder and harder as the contraction worsened.

"Rrrrr! Tim, I hate you!"

"I know. I hate me too."

"You did this to me! You! It's all your fault."

"Well, you _were_ there too."

Abby looked over at him and glared. "I know I was there. We were both there. _That's_ how it happened. But, somehow, only_ I'm_ suffering the consequence!" She squeezed his hand even harder, making him grit his teeth to not groan in pain.

"Is the contraction worse?" He asked.

"Nope," She replied, still glaring at him. "The contraction is over."

She squeezed even harder.

"Ow! Okay, Abbs, I'm suffering, I'm suffering!"

* * *

><p>"Pirates of the Caribbean!" Jimmy called out.<p>

"No!" Tony replied and continued acting out a movie title. He had started a game of charades not much earlier. This was actually the first round. Per Tony, whatever you acted out had to be a movie title, so the possibilities were endless. However, he didn't think this one would be so hard to figure out.

"Oh, oh! I know!" Ziva said as she snapped her finger, trying to remember the name. "Uh, Men in Black!"

"No!"

"I believe it is The King's Speech," Ducky guessed.

Tony sighed. "No."

"Braveheart!"

"No, Jimmy."

"The Notebook!"

Tony stopped and just looked at Ziva for a moment. "The Notebook, Ziva! Really?"

She shrugged. "Well…"

"No, it's not The Notebook. Come on, guys! It's not that difficult." He began acting out the movie again, waiting for the right answer.

Gibbs shook his head. This was verging on pathetic. "It's True Grit."

"Yes!" Tony exclaimed. "Thank you, Gibbs!"

"There is a movie out about grits?" Ziva questioned.

Tony sighed. "No, Ziva. Just, no."

"Gibbs, I believe that makes it your turn," Ducky pointed out.

"I believe it does not," Gibbs replied.

Jimmy stood up. "I'll go in for you, Agent Gibbs."

As Jimmy thought of a movie, Tony sat down by Gibbs. "How long did you know it was True Grit?"

"About two seconds into it."

Tony nodded. "Thanks for waiting ten minutes," He said sarcastically.

"It's entertainment, DiNozzo, you can't rush it."

* * *

><p>"Five centimeters," Dr. Angie said after she finished Abby's exam.<p>

"You gotta be kidding me," A wore out Abby replied.

The doctor shook her head. "Sorry, Abby." She looked over to the nurse in the room. "I wanna do an ultrasound to check on the baby. Will you get that ready for me?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes, Doctor."

"Is something wrong?" Abby asked.

"I just wanna see how the baby is doing," Dr. Angie replied.

Abby rested her head back on her pillow and Tim gently wiped the sweat from her forehead with a cold, wet washcloth.

Once the machine was ready, Dr. Angie did the ultrasound… she didn't like what she saw.

She turned to the, now two, nurses in the room. "I want Pitocin started right away in the IV."

One of the nurses nodded and headed out of the room.

"What's that?" Tim asked, becoming worried.

"It's a drug to induce labor. It will get you to ten centimeters faster."

"Wait," Abby said. "I thought we were just trying to get the labor to _stop_. Now we want it to speed up?"

"I didn't give you Pitocin earlier because you went into premature labor, so you didn't really need it. Even though things were moving slowly, the longer a premature baby is in the womb, the better."

"You're not making any sense," Tim said.

"The umbilical cord is beginning to wrap around the baby's neck. Now, before you panic, this happens quite a bit. For the moment, there's nothing to worry about, but I don't want to wait until there _is_ something to worry about. The baby is being monitored and it's heart rate is normal, so that's good. We'll begin the IV, closely monitor the baby's vitals, and make sure everything goes as smoothly as possible."

Just then, Dr. Angie got a call and had to excuse herself, but said she'd be right back.

"Tim, I…" Abby couldn't even get out the words she needed to say. Tears formed in her eyes and she began to cry.

Tim gave Abby a kiss on the top of her head. "It's okay, Abbs. It's gonna be fine," He said as he held her close… but, on the inside, his gut was telling him a different story.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter didn't turn out as dramatic as I intended it to, but the next chapter will be pretty much all drama.<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I haven't been replying to you guys very much. Even though my Nanny is out of the hospital she is now at a rehab center so most of my free time is spent there or preparing for college (which starts the 23rd). I'm freakishly nervous about starting college. I haven't even been in a classroom since 6th grade. I'm most nervous about English because I really suck at writing essays.**

**Anyway, to end my little rant. Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	34. Blue

The next few hours seemed to go back and forth, sometimes in slow motion and sometimes on fast-forward. At first, everything was fine. Abby was given the medicine through her IV to speed up labor and things started progressing pretty well.

Then, the baby's heart beat started to slow. The doctor and nurses came rushing in, checking everything. They determined everything was okay, but they gave her a little more of the medication.

Everyone took turns coming in and giving Tim a break with holding Abby's hand through contractions. It got to the point where his hand went numb and he just couldn't feel the pain anymore. He never complained though. He felt that would be a very stupid and selfish thing to do seeing how much pain _she_ was in.

After a couple of hours of calm, another rush of worry came through. This time, it didn't leave. The baby's heart beat slowed down even more, and this time there was a major cause of concern.

The doctor quickly checked Abby and found she was nine and a half centimeters dilated. It wasn't ten, but it was close enough.

"On the next contraction, you're gonna start pushing," Dr. Angie said.

With there being no previous warning, both Tim and Abby were surprised.

"What?" Abby asked. "Right now?"

Dr. Angie nodded. "On the next contraction. I'll see it starting on the monitor and I'll tell you to push." She looked at Tim, "Daddy, you're going to stay beside her, hold her hand, help count to ten, and, when she's pushing, put a hand on her back to keep her raised up. Okay?"

Tim nodded. "O- Okay."

Ziva was still in the room from letting Abby hold her hand for a while. "I will go tell the others," She said. She smiled at them as she left, "We will be anxiously waiting."

"Bye, Ziva."

"Bye, Ziva."

"Bye bye."

As the nurses scrambled to get everything ready, Dr. Angie went over to another nurse and whispered to her to get a room ready in case they needed to preform a cesarean session.

Dr. Angie came back over to Abby. "Okay, I see a contraction about to begin. Let's get ready to push."

"I'm scared," Abby said as Tim helped her to sit up a little.

"I know, honey, but it'll be fine. You'll do great."

"Okay, Abby, let's push."

* * *

><p>"She is getting ready to push," Ziva said right as she entered the waiting room.<p>

All of the men sat up a little straighter.

"How is she doing?" Jimmy asked.

"It is clear that she is scared, but Tim is taking excellent care of her. However, they are worried about the baby's heart beat. It is slowing quite rapidly."

"We're here! We're here!" Mary exclaimed as she entered the waiting room.

"They see you, Mary," Michael said, walking in behind her. Then, behind him, was Sarah.

"I tried to get here earlier," Sarah began. "Mom called me and told me what was going on, but my car's not working and I didn't have money for a cab and… none of this really matters."

"How's Abby? How's the baby? How's Tim?" Mary asked, looking around at everyone.

Ducky got up and walked over to her, placing a comforting hand on her arm. "Abigail is starting to push right as we speak. They gave her some medication to hurry along labor as the doctor saw the umbilical cord was beginning to wrap around the baby's neck."

Mary put a hand to her mouth. "Oh, no."

Michael put a hand on Mary's back. "Mary, the same thing happened with Sarah. She was fine. It'll be fine."

"Sarah was full term, Mike. Plus it didn't wrap around her until a few minutes before I had her."

"I do not think we should worry," Ducky said. "She is in good hands. She has a great doctor that will do whatever needs to be done. Why don't we just sit and wait for Timothy to come tell us when the baby has been born?"

Mary nodded, then she, Michael and Sarah sat near the others.

* * *

><p>An hour passed, then two, then three, and four…<p>

Ziva had now moved to five different seats, twiddling her thumbs and biting the inside of her cheek.

Tony was slumped down in his chair, staring straight ahead. He kept telling himself he wasn't nervous, but he was.

Gibbs had now drank a record eight cups of coffee in the last two hours. Ducky had tried to get him to stop at six, but he lost that battle.

Ducky and Michael were both remaining calm. Ducky was staying calm because he was a doctor _and_ because he kept repeating to himself that no news was good news. Michael was remaining calm because it was in his blood. It wasn't that he never worried; he just didn't worry unless it was absolutely necessary.

Mary had given up on sitting down and relaxing after about an hour and a half. She now paced back and forth; sometimes in the waiting room and sometimes in the hallway.

Sarah and Jimmy worked as waiters, getting drinks for everyone. They were told they didn't need to do it, but it helped them.

* * *

><p>Another half hour passed, then finally Tim came walking into the waiting room.<p>

Sarah was the first to see him. She jumped up, then, when the others saw what she was doing, they followed suit.

"How's the baby?"

"Is he small?"

"What'd you name him?"

"How's Abby doing?"

They were all smiling as they waited for answers to their questions. They didn't even notice the blank look on Tim's face… not at first, at least.

When he didn't respond, their faces slowly began to fall.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, although she was afraid to know the answer.

"He- He was turning blue," Tim said, not really focusing on anyone. He seemed to be in shock. "The cord was so tight. He w-wouldn't cry. They tried, but he- he just wouldn't. He's so small. I barely got to see him, but when I did… he's just so small. They had to take him away and put him on a ventilator. He's not… He's not breathing on his own and they- they said that they don't know if he'll make it." Tears filled into Tim's eyes. Mary went to hug him, but he turned around before she could.

"Excuse me," He said, his voice breaking, as he quickly left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating any of my stories for two days... The day after I spent the night with my sister was so busythat I barely had time to get on my computer, then yesterday was like a major crash day. My sister and I didn't go to bed until 6:30 when I stayed with her, then I barely slept the next night, so I was dead yesterday. <strong>

**But, anyway, here is the more dramatic chapter that I have been meaning to write for a while now. I hope you guys liked it (well, as much as you could).**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I can't believe I have over 600 reviews!**


	35. Unfair

No one knew what to do. They all just stood there for a moment. Out of all the things they expected him to come out saying, that was not one of them.

Tony seemed to be the first to come out of shock. "I gotta go find him," He said. He passed by all the family and friends who had crowded around and headed down the hallway.

Tony looked in every room, including Abby's, trying to find Tim. He stopped for a moment when he saw Abby lying in her bed, sound asleep. He figured the doctor must have given her something to rest because there was no way she'd be asleep when her son was fighting for his life.

Tony continued down the hall until he reached the last room before the elevator doors. The door was shut and for a moment Tony figured it was empty, but his gut yelled at him to open the door and check inside anyway, so he did.

* * *

><p>"I… I need to go to him," Mary said, breaking out of her trance.<p>

She started to walk off, but Gibbs stopped her. "No. Tony's gone to find him. He doesn't need a lot of people crowding around him."

"He's my son, Agent Gibbs! His child is… His child is sick and he needs his mom!"

Michael put a hand on Mary's shoulder. "Agent Gibbs is right, Mary. He wouldn't want people crowding him. He just needs someone to talk to, and Agent DiNozzo will let him do that."

Mary's eyes filled with tears. She nodded slowly, then turned towards Michael and wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face in his chest as she cried.

* * *

><p>When Tony opened the door he saw Tim sitting on the hospital bed, staring out the window. His back was to Tony, and it seemed Tim didn't even know he had come inside.<p>

"Tim?"

Tim didn't even turn to look at him. "What, Tony?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"I just wanted to come see how you were doing."

"I'm fine."

Tony took a few steps closer to Tim, so he could at least see the side of Tim's face. "That's the biggest and worst lie you've ever told, McGee."

"What would you like me to say?"

"The truth would be nice."

Tim let out a deep breath. "I don't feel like talking right now, Tony. Just… Just leave me alone."

Instead of doing what Tim asked, Tony sat down next to him on the bed. "You know I'm not gonna do that."

Now Tim was just getting annoyed. "Tony, I'm trying to _not_ rip your head off right now, so just go!"

"No. You need to talk and I'm here to listen. I'm not leaving until you say what you need to say."

"I'm serious, Tony! Get out!"

"I'm not Abby, I don't need you to be strong for me, so just let it out! Tell me how you've really been feeling, tell me if you're scared or angry, just say it!"

"It not fair!" Tim yelled as loud as he could. He stood up and began pacing back and forth. "It's not fair! It's not fair that this is happening to me and Abby! It's not fair that we still haven't gotten to hold our baby! It's not fair that he didn't cry when he was born! It's not fair that two people were leaving with their brand new babies as I walked down to this room and we may never get to do that! It's not fair that we still haven't gotten to give him his name! It's not fair that he was born three hours ago and we still haven't gotten to see him since they rushed him out of the room! It's not fair that I had to hold Abby for two hours as she cried, begging me to help the baby, until the doctor gave her something to help her sleep! None of it's fair, Tony! None of it!"

He had been yelling so loudly the whole time that Tony would be very surprised if he still had a voice by the end of the day.

"Feel better?" Tony asked as Tim tried to catch his breath.

Tim sat back down on the bed. He leaned over, placing his elbows on his legs and his head in his hands. "I'm just so tired, Tony. I'm so tired, and I'm scared, and I'm mad, and I've been trying to stay positive for Abby since we got here, but I just don't know if I can anymore."

Tony put a comforting hand on his exhausted best friend's back. "You don't have to, McGee," He replied, "You don't have to."

Before Tony had even finished the sentence, Tim had silently began to cry. Tony wouldn't have even known if it wasn't for feeling the sharp breaths Tim took, his back slightly jumping with each one.

They sat in the room for over thirty minutes while Tim cried. Even though they didn't speak, Tony never left his side.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to write more, but I thought it would take away from the TonyTim talk, and I love those to have their own chapters. Tony/Tim talks come in as my second favorite to write, right behind Tim/Abby talks (of course).**

**When I was adding this onto Doc Manager I realized that this was my 35th chapter of this story. I can't believe it! I never expected it to continue for this long, but I still love writing it so much. I know that when it does eventually end, I'll be more depressed than I ever was with my previous stories (and I still miss writing Buried!).**

**I'm so glad you guys are continuing to enjoy this story as well! You've made it my most favorited, alerted, and reviewed story ever!**


	36. Faith

Tony waited until he felt Tim calming down some, only knowing by the fact he didn't seem to be taking in sharp breaths anymore, to begin speaking again. "McGee, I know it seems impossibly hard right now, but both you and Abby are tough. If any two people can make it through this, it's you two."

Tim nodded slowly. He wasn't sure he actually believed Tony, but he did need to hear that. "Thanks, Tony," He replied, wiping the tears from his face before raising his head.

Tony patted his back. "No problem, Tim."

Tim stood up. "I, uh, I better get back to Abby. I don't want her to wake up alone." He was avoiding eye contact as he spoke to Tony. Even though he knew he shouldn't be, he was slightly embarrassed by the fact he had just spent a half hour crying in front of his co-worker.

Tony stood up as well, and Tim began to leave the room.

"McGee," Tony called out to him.

Tim turned back around, although he still did not look at Tony directly. "Yeah?"

"Anytime you need to talk, I'm here. Okay?"

It was at that moment that Tim realized Tony had gone through the whole conversation without calling him any nicknames, there were no jokes, and Tony seemed to genuinely care about him… With that in mind, Tim knew that Tony was not merely a co-worker, he was a friend, no doubt. He looked Tony in the eye, giving him the best, small smile he could manage. "Thank you, Tony. I'll probably take you up on that."

Tony nodded, noting the fake smile. "Good."

Tim left out and Tony sat back down on the bed, sighing as he rubbed his tired eyes.

* * *

><p>Tim made his way back to Abby's hospital room. He thought about going back into the waiting room first, just to explain things some more, but he didn't think he'd be able to. Plus, he didn't feel like being around a bunch of people right now. He knew they meant well, but he just wanted to be with Abby- even if she was asleep.<p>

He quietly entered Abby's room, making sure he was as quiet as possible as he shut the door behind him. After closing the door he turned and looked at Abby's sleeping figure. She looked so calm as she laid there, eyes closed, taking slow breaths in and out. _'God she's beautiful,'_ Tim thought. He wasn't sure if it was an appropriate thought for the time, but he couldn't help it. She had been through so much in the past couple of days, yet she was still beautiful to him. Even without the makeup, the Gothic style clothing, the vibrant, perky attitude… She was in a hospital gown, sweaty, no makeup, and looked like she'd been up for a week, but she was still beautiful. One thing was the same… the pigtails. They were pretty messy now, but they were still her pigtails.

Tim smiled as he watched her, but the smile quickly faded as reality set back in and he remembered why they were in the hospital in the first place… not that he ever _truly_ forgot.

He quietly walked over to the chair he had been living in for what seemed like months now and he sat down. He tried to occupy his mind as he waited… Waited for the doctor to come in with news, waited for Abby to wake up, waited to be able to go and see his- _their_- baby.

The life he thought was complicated before now seemed like a piece of cake. He would take being gunned down by a psychopath any day over this. This was just… a nightmare. No, it was worse; you can wake up from nightmares. This was endless. This was torture.

"What are you looking at?" He heard a tired voice ask from the hospital bed. He looked over to see Abby looking at him. It was then that he realized he had been blankly staring straight ahead for quite some time.

He quickly stood up and moved to Abby's bedside. "Hey, Abbs, how are you?" He asked, forgetting her question to ask a more important one.

"A little groggy. Where's- Where's our baby?" She asked, looking around the room.

"They're still working on him, Abbs. Dr. Angie said she'll come in the second she has any new news."

She looked up at Tim, her eyes filling with tears. "Please tell me he's gonna be okay, Timmy."

Tim sighed inwardly. There was the begging again. He couldn't lie to her. He couldn't say "Don't worry, everything will turn out fine" because he had no idea if it would. If he lied and told her it would be fine, then it wasn't, that could drill an un-fillable hole between them.

He took a deep breath, sat down on the side of the bed, and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry, Abby, I can't promise you that. I really, really wish I could, but I can't."

"But, I want everything to be perfect. I want us to take the baby home and show it its room, and be forced to stay up all night, and be exhausted the next morning. I want that."

Tim's bottom lip trembled as he held back his sudden urge to cry again. All Abby wanted was what ninety-nine percent of new mother and fathers wish they could skip over. "I want that too," He replied honestly. He really did wish they could be doing that in a couple of days, instead of not knowing if they'd even _have_ a baby in a couple of days.

Abby reached up with the hand that was free and wiped the falling tears from her face. "What are we supposed to do, Tim?" She asked desperately.

Tim took a deep breath. "Do one thing at a time, try not to think so much… have faith."

"I'm always one for having faith, Timmy, but it just seems like a really hard thing to do right now."

"I know, Abbs. I know."

They were both silent for a moment, then Tim realized he- and most likely she as well- were both doing what he just said they didn't need to do… Thinking too much.

"I know we already agreed on a name a while ago," Tim said, "but, are we still open to suggestions?"

Abby cocked her head slightly. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p><strong>So, I insanely decided to write this from 1am-2am this morning. I don't know why. I was going to go to bed because I had spent the last five hours reading Thr3e (awesome book, btw) but for some reason I just had to write some McAbby... Now that I think of it, the fact that I'm so tired might be the reason I got teary-eyed as I wrote this. I never get teary-eyed, especially not with something I'm writing.<strong>

**Anyway, let me know what you thought of the chapter. Danke!**


	37. Permission

"He's beautiful," Abby said softly as a tear rolled down her cheek. She and Tim had just been allowed to go in and see their baby for the first time since he was born. He had light brown hair, fair skin and was ever-so-small. He had pouty lips, just like his daddy, and long fingers, like both of his parents. He really was a beautiful baby…

But, there was still a sadness to it all. No matter how happy both Abby and Tim were to have a baby, they never wanted it to be like this. Tubes were everywhere. Up the baby's nose and down his throat. A large machine was close by, helping to give breath to the newborn.

"Yes he is," Tim agreed.

* * *

><p>After a while, Abby decided she wanted Gibbs and Tony to come see the baby as well. She and Tim talked to the nurse and, after a long argument, the young lady went to go get the two men out of the waiting room. The rules were that no one else besides the parents were allowed in NICU, but that just wasn't going to work with Abby. She wanted them there… now!<p>

A few minutes later, after scrubbing their hands and arms, Tony and Gibbs walked in. They made their way over to Tim and Abby.

"Hey," Tony said quietly.

Tim and Abby looked up. "Hey," Tim replied with a small smile.

He moved over some so Tony and Gibbs could move up to see the baby.

"Wow," Tony said as he looked at the little boy. "It's like the perfect mix of you guys. You should name the McBaby McAbby."

Gibbs shook his head. "He is a handsome one," He said.

"Thank you," Abby replied. "But, we didn't want you guys in here just to see the baby."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"We decided on a name," Tim said. He looked over at Abby for her to continue.

"It's Anthony Jethro."

Both men went into a mini-shock. Neither had expected the baby to be named after them… especially Tony.

"Are… Are you serious?" Tony asked, a slight smile on his face.

They both nodded.

"We're going to call him AJ," Tim replied, "so both of your names will always be a part of what he's called."

Gibbs didn't really know what to say. Abby could sense that. She knew that he was probably wondering why they would name the baby after him, but he wouldn't ask.

She walked over to him and put her arm around him. "It's because you're like a father to us both," She said. "There was never a doubt that he would have your name."

Gibbs smiled slightly and put his arm around her, rubbing her back softly. "Thanks, Abbs," He said quietly, fighting back his urge to tear up.

Tony went over by Tim. "Why would you name him after _me_? I mean, I get Gibbs… but me?"

"To be honest, we were originally going to name him Austin, after my grandpa, but once you talked to me earlier…" Tim shrugged, "I realized that you are part of our family as well. I'm closer to you than I was to my grandpa… I only saw him twice a year. When I mentioned to Abby that I was thinking about naming him after you instead she couldn't have been happier. In less than an hours time, you helped me so much. This is my way of saying thank you."

Tony looked back at AJ and smiled. "You think he'll take after me?"

Tim let out a deep breath. "It's just a name, Tony. He doesn't have your genes."

"Still," Tony replied. "I had a girlfriend by the first day of preschool… first hour, actually. First kiss at six. Second base by twelve. Third base by-"

"Stop," Tim interrupted. "You're making me rethink the whole naming thing."

"Or, he'll be too busy thinking about encryption codes and other McGeek things to even care about girls until he's as least eighteen."

Tim nodded. "I like that better… Although I'd prefer twenty-one over eighteen. No eighteen year old boy thinks clearly."

"Very true."

* * *

><p>The next day at noon, Abby was released. She had had a pretty easy delivery with no problems on her end, so she was able to leave fairly quickly.<p>

"I don't want to go," She said as Tim packed up their things.

"Abby, you need to get some sleep. You haven't slept at all."

"How am I supposed to sleep? How am I supposed to relax at all?"

Tim went over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I know you're scared, Abbs. I am too. But we can't let ourselves go. We need rest so we can take good care of AJ."

"But what if something happens while we're gone? I need to be here for him."

"If something happens then they'll call us."

Abby shook her head. "No, no, I'm staying."

"Ab-"

"Mind if I talk to her?" Gibbs asked, standing in the doorway.

They both turned to him. "Hey, Boss," Tim began. He picked up some of their things and headed for the door. "Feel free to talk away. I'm going to take this stuff to the car."

Gibbs nodded and went into the room. "Abbs-"

"Don't try and convince me to leave, Gibbs, it's not gonna work. That's my baby and I don't want him to be here alone."

"You need sleep, Abby."

"I can sleep when AJ is better."

"Ab-"

"I mean, what if something happens while I'm gone and he doesn't have any family here for him? I can't do that. I _won't_ do that."

"Abby, would you let me talk?"

Abby sighed. "Fine."

"How about I stay here while you and Tim go get some sleep? I won't leave AJ, I promise."

"But… But what about work?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Tony and Ziva are there and we don't have a case right now anyway. It'll be fine. You two can go and sleep for as long as you need, get something to eat that's not hospital food, and come back later on. I'll call you if you're needed."

Abby thought for a moment. "You promise you'll call?"

"I promise."

"And you won't care if Tim or I call like every half hour?"

"I already figured you would."

"I… I guess I'll go then… But-"

"Abby, it'll be fine."

Abby took a deep breath. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Gibbs sat down in the chair beside AJ, who was in an incubator. He stared at the little boy, almost not believing how much it looked like a perfect mix of Tim and Abby.<p>

"You the grandpa?" A nurse asked as she walked up to him.

He shook his head. "Not really, but I feel like it. How is he?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Honestly, it doesn't look good right now."

"How much of a chance he'll make it?"

"My opinion, not more than ten percent."

Gibbs let out a deep breath.

"But," She continued, "I've seen babies live when I've given them a five percent chance… Just don't give up hope. Okay?"

Gibbs nodded and the nurse gave him a reassuring smile before she walked away.

He leaned forward a bit and began to whisper. "Hey little guy, I know things seem tough right now, but you gotta stay strong, okay? You've got some of the best parents out there. They'd do anything for you. You just need to make sure you get better so you can grow up with them… with all of us. Everyone at NCIS, everyone on my team, we're a family. You're part of that team now, so I'm gonna tell you what I told one of my team members when he was barely hangin' on… You don't have permission to die."

* * *

><p><strong>I feel so bad! I'm so sorry it has taken this long, but I kinda feel like my education should come first so I haven't really had time to write anything for fanfiction lately. I had to write 5 essays this week plus study for a Western Civ quiz. But, for the rest of this weekend I have nothing to do (besides going to my nephew's 6th b-day party) so I should be able to write more for a couple of days.<strong>

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Once again, I'm very sorry for the late update.**


	38. Decision

A week passed by ever so slowly. There were so many ups and downs with AJ. One minute he'd be doing great, then the next he'd be on the edge of death. To say Tim and Abby were under stress would be a major understatement. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and everyone else on their team were trying to help as much as they could, but there was only so much they could do.

Sometimes, when they could pull Abby away, one of them would sit with AJ while she went and got a couple of hours rest, but she didn't _really_ rest… not well anyway. She would only doze off for a few minutes, then wake back up and lie there until she couldn't handle not being with AJ any longer.

Tim was also very concerned about AJ, but he seemed to be handling it a lot better than Abby. She seemed to be veering further and further away from him and everyone trying to help out. While he was concerned about his son, he was concerned about Abby as well. He feared that she may not be able to face the fact that AJ might not make it. He was all for trying to be positive, but he also knew he needed to look at the reality of it all… and the reality was that it wasn't looking good. Abby, however, refused to hear it. She seemed to be burying herself deeper into her made up world of "everything's gonna be fine" and wouldn't look at the big picture. When doctors tried to tell her that AJ was suffering, and that it might be better for everyone if they decided to remove the ventilator, she started yelling and telling them off. She went so far as pushing one of the doctors. Tim had to hold her back and calm her down.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Abbs," Tim said as he walked up to her.<p>

She looked up from watching AJ. "Hey, Tim."

"I'll sit with AJ for a while while you go home and get some rest."

"No, I wanna stay."

"Abby, you haven't been home in over thirty-six hours."

"They want to kill him," She said, matter-of-factly.

"What?" He asked, walking up closer to her. "Abby, what are you talking about?"

She looked back over at AJ, "You heard them yesterday. They want to pull the plug. I can't let that happen."

Tim bent down in front of Abby. "They don't want to kill him, Abby. They were just trying to tell us that it might be better if-"

She jerked her head back towards him. "Oh my God, you want him dead too!"

Tim stood back up, his pulse racing. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"I can't believe that you agree with the doctors!"

"I never said that!"

A nurse came up to them. "Excuse me. You two will have to leave out of the room if you are going to continue speaking so loudly. We can't allow that in here."

"It doesn't matter," Abby replied, "We're done."

"No, we're not! Let's go out in the hallway."

"I said we're done!"

"And I said we're not!.. Now, Abby!"

Abby took a deep breath but she followed Tim out of the room.

Tim turned back to her once they were by themselves. "I get that you're upset but you have no right to say that I want my son dead!"

"You were agreeing with the doctors!"

"No, I was trying to tell you what they said. They said he was suffering. They said that being on a ventilator forever wasn't a life worth having. They said that we'll never know if he can survive, breathing on his own, if we don't take him _off_ the ventilator."

"He could die if we take him off!"

"Or he'll start breathing by himself!"

Abby shook her head. "No. No, I won't take that chance. At least this way I _know_ he's okay."

"Abby, he's not okay!" Tim exclaimed bluntly. "He's not okay at all. And there's no chance of him getting better if we keep doing this! Would you want to live like he's living right now? He has no chance of getting better if we keep him on the ventilator, Abby. No chance."

Abby took a deep breath. "I don't need you here. I'm going to go sit with him, you can go home."

Without letting Tim get in another word, Abby walked away.

* * *

><p>Tim meant to go home, but somehow he ended up parking in Gibbs' driveway, going into his house, and walking down the basement steps.<p>

Gibbs looked up as he heard someone. "McGee… What are you doin' here?"

Tim let out a deep breath. "Not sure. I was on my way home and I ended up here."

"I thought you were going to go sit with AJ."

"I was… Abby wouldn't let me."

Gibbs set down his tools and turned his full attention to Tim, who was sitting down on the third to bottom step.

"What happened?"

"I know she hasn't slept in over thirty-six hours, and she's really just barely slept all week… but she had no right to say what she said."

Gibbs walked closer to Tim. "What'd she say?"

"I mean, I love AJ just as much as she does," Tim continued, apparently not hearing Gibbs, "And then she… she…"

"She what, Tim?"

Tim looked up at him. "She said I wanted him dead, just like the doctors did."

Gibbs' heart fell a little bit as he saw the tears fill in Tim's eyes.

"Why would she say that?" He asked, trying to stay calm and reasonable.

"Because I tried explaining what the doctors told us yesterday. I just, I hate seeing AJ suffering. I don't want him to die. I would never want that… but I don't want him to live like this. This isn't a life for him. If he's taken off the ventilator he might start to breath on his own, but he can't do that as long as the ventilator is breathing for him… that's what I was trying to tell her."

Gibbs walked up to Tim and sat on the stair behind him. "Tim, I don't think she really meant what she said. She's just scared… like you are."

"I know that… but it still hurts. The fact that that would even come into her mind…" Tim's voice drifted off and he shook his head. While Gibbs couldn't see Tim's face, he knew Tim was crying.

Gibbs put his hand on Tim's shoulder. "You want me to go back to the hospital with you, Tim?"

Tim wiped the tears from his face. "It wouldn't help."

"It might… I've always had way of talking to Abby."

Tim was silent for a moment. "What if she leaves me?"

"What?"

"What if AJ doesn't make it?.. What if she leaves me, Gibbs? I don't know what I'd do without her. I love her… but I'm afraid that if AJ doesn't make it, she won't want to be with me."

Gibbs got up and walked around Tim so he could look right at him. "Look at me, McGee."

Tim looked up at Gibbs.

"You two have been in love for a lot longer than Abby's been pregnant. It just took the pregnancy for you two to get the balls to admit it to each other. You can't take that back."

"I don't want to take it back, but-"

"_And_ Abby can't take it back either. If AJ doesn't make it it'll be tough, that goes without saying, but if anyone can make it through a tough time, you two can. Understand?"

Tim nodded and once again wiped the tears away. "Yeah, I understand."

"Good," Gibbs replied. "Now, let's go to the hospital."

* * *

><p>Tim waited in a small, empty waiting room while Gibbs went and talked to Abby.<p>

A few minutes later she came into the waiting room where Tim was.

Tim looked up when he felt the presence of someone, then stood up when he saw it was Abby.

She looked sad and ashamed, and all he wanted to do was give her a big hug… but he knew she wanted to say something and he wanted to let her get it out.

"Timmy," She began, speaking softly. "I… I'm so sorry, Tim."

"It's okay, Abby."

She shook her head. "No, it's not. I should have never said those things to you. I didn't mean it, I promise."

"I know you didn't… It hurt me when you said it, but I know you didn't mean it."

"I'm just… I'm so scared of losing him," She said before she burst out crying.

Tim immediately went up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I know, Abby. I know. I am too."

They stood there for a moment, just holding each other.

After a while, Abby broke the silence. "You're right, you know?"

Tim backed up a little so he could look at Abby. "What?"

"We can't keep him on the ventilator forever… It's not a life for him. We… We have to see if he can breathe on his own."

"Are you sure about this Abby? We can't go back once we make that decision."

Abby took a deep breath. "I… I'm sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Took me long enough, right? So sorry about that! I'm still having to do lots of freakin' essays! Plus I was stupid enough to add another story to my plate! What kind of weirdo am I? Oh well, it all keeps me busy :)<strong>

**So, the McGee episode last night?.. Totally Awesome! (I'll give an Abby-hug to anyone who gets the reference there... hint: It's from a famous youtube video from 2009). But, did anyone else notice that Tim's voice was kinda weird? I wonder if Sean was sick while making this episode...  
><strong>

**Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	39. Off

Each member of the team took a turn going in to see AJ by themselves. Ducky told him a small story about when he was a boy in the hospital, Ziva recited a Hebrew prayer to him, Tony told him that he promises he'd be a cool uncle to AJ and show him how to get the ladies- cause his dad just didn't have game like he did, Gibbs reminded him that he didn't have permission to die and that he was counting on him to be strong and to breathe on his own.

Once the team had gone, Tim's parents went in.

"Where's Tim?" Tony asked in a whispered tone as he looked around.

"He _said_ he had to go to the bathroom," Ziva replied as she held onto Abby, who was crying silently.

"Right… I'll go look for him."

Ziva nodded and turned her attention back to Abby.

Tony headed down the hospital hallway to find the public bathroom.

"Where are you goin'?" Gibbs asked him as he walked up the hallway from the opposite direction, just getting back from getting coffee.

"Tim told Ziva he needed to go to the bathroom. I'm going to check on him."

"I'll go with you," Gibbs replied.

They turned and Tony opened the bathroom door. He didn't have to look around to find Tim. He was right there on the floor, curled up with his knees close to his chest, his arms wrapped around his knees and his forehead resting on his arms. He wasn't making any noise, but the fact that every time he took a breath his back heaved told both Gibbs and Tony that he was crying.

They both slowly made their way over to Tim, sitting on either side of him.

Tim didn't need to look up. He knew who was there. "I can't do it," He said, "I thought I could, but I can't. Abby was right. At least this way he's breathing."

Gibbs put a hand on Tim's back, "But he's _not_ breathing, Tim. He's not. That machine is breathing for him. You know that, Tim. You know that if you don't pull the plug then AJ won't have the chance of breathing on his own."

"I just…" Tim lifted his head, "I feel like I'm about to have my child murdered. I feel like I'm letting that happen."

"You're not, Tim," Tony said, taking over for Gibbs. "You're giving him a chance at living."

Tim wiped the tears from his face then ran his fingers through his hair. "This is so unfair," He said weakly.

"I know, Tim," Gibbs replied, rubbing his back, "I know."

* * *

><p>They all stood in the room with AJ. The team and Tim's parents were going to wait outside while only Abby and Tim stayed in the room with AJ, but they didn't want that. Whether something good or bad happened, they wanted everyone there.<p>

Tim, with his around around Abby's back, stepped up to AJ's bed.

"Hey, Buddy," Tim said, hiding his sadness with a smile. "I love you so much, you know that? So much. It's taken a lot to get you here, and I want you to stick around a lot longer. So, just, be strong, okay? I won't say goodbye, cause this isn't goodbye. No matter what, it's not goodbye. I love you, AJ."

Abby took a deep breath. "Hey baby boy, you're such a cutie. Do you know what you've done for me? God, you've done so much. You made me realize how much I love your daddy, you gave me a new life- a wonderful life. You're an amazing kid, AJ. I'm a pretty selfish girl, so I want you to stay with me- with _us_, okay? And I'm your mother so you have to listen to me… I love you, AJ."

The doctor took a step forward. "Are we ready?" He asked in a calm voice.

Tim looked over at Abby and they both nodded.

The doctor put his hand on the button that turned the ventilator off.

Everyone in the room held their breath. Ziva got close to Tony and he placed his arm around her back, Gibbs and Ducky stood side by side, Mary and Michael had their arms around one another and Abby wrapped her arms around Tim's waist while he rubbed her back soothingly.

The doctor gave one last look around the room and pressed the button, turning off the machine.

They waited… and waited… and waited.

"Oh my God."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I should have had this done a while ago, but I have some really legit excuses. #1 My grandma's house was broken into last week. We live right next door to her and I can see her driveway from my window. At around 4am (my dog was up because it was raining and he was scared) I saw a car pull up in the driveway. Long story short, they didn't pull into the driveway because it was raining so hard they couldn't see. Thankfully she wasn't at home (she's been staying with my uncle since she got out of the nursing home) but me, my sister, brother-in-lw, nephew and mother had to spend the next day cleaning up their mess, which included them busting in the back window.<strong>

***sigh*...Then, from Thursday-yesterday, I went with my parents to visit my sister at her college and I just got back. I actually wrote this on the way home from the trip... **

**Also, for those of you who read my other NCIS stories: I have not stopped writing them, I just needed to organize my writing so I really want to finish this story before continuing on my others... However, if I get a random urge to write for a different story, I will :)  
><strong>

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed :) Let me know what you think... Do you hate me for the cliffhanger? Is that a good "Oh my God" or a bad one?**


	40. Tears

It seemed time stopped altogether. Gasps were heard around the room and Ziva clung on even tighter to Tony as tears filled in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," The doctor apologized for his shocked reaction. "I've just… never seen this happen before. Not for a child who was so bad off."

Tears filled into both Tim and Abby's eyes. They turned to one another and embraced each other. They smiled and began to laugh as tears rolled down their faces.

No one in the room had dry eyes. Tony and Gibbs fought to keep the tears _in_ their eyes, Ducky took off his glasses and wiped his eyes, while Mary let the tears freely flow from hers as she held onto Michael.

The doctor couldn't even contain his happiness and he smiled widely as well, then remembered he needed to tell them some things. "Oh, um, excuse my unprofessionalism," He said, clearing his throat. "AJ will be watched closely for the next forty-eight hours, but as of right now," He looked back at the monitors, "everything looks excellent."

Mary finally released her grip on Michael. "I'm going to go call Sarah. She shouldn't be in class yet and she'll want to know."

Sarah had wanted to stay, but she had a very big test to take in class, so Mary convinced her to go and she'd give her any news the second she knew anything.

"We want to stay with him," Tim said, knowing without asking that Abby wanted to, too. "For the next forty-eight hours," He clarified.

"Are you sure? There's nothing but some barely-comfortable chairs for you to rest in."

"We don't care," Abby replied. "We just want to be here."

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'll go tell a nurse to get a couple of chairs in here. Congratulations, you three make a beautiful family."

Tim and Abby smiled.

Tim looked back at Abby and, not caring that the room was still full with their co-workers and his father, placed his hands on either side of Abby's face and gave her a sweet, loving kiss.

A few seconds later, Tony, unable to control it any longer, whistled.

Abby and Tim separated, smiles wide on both of their faces.

Ziva came up to Tim and Abby first, giving them both a hug. "I am so happy for you two. So, so happy. I mean, I am so happy that I am bumbling and-"

"_Rambling_, Zi," Tony said, coming up behind her. He gently pulled her back and gave the couple a hug. "Everything I say is gonna sound cheesy, but I am so just so glad right now."

"Thank you, Tony."

"Thanks, Tony."

Everyone took turns giving each other hugs, laughing and just being happy. It felt good after such a long time of heartache and pain.

* * *

><p>"Is everything ready?" Gibbs asked as he, Tony, Ziva and Ducky walked down the hallway to the elevator.<p>

"Yupp, everything's ready to go," Tony replied happily.

"I am so glad things turned out this way," Ziva said, a huge smile on her face.

Ducky placed a hand on her back. "We all are, dear."

"We'll get started now, so go straight there."

"Yes, Boss."

"Yes, Gibbs…" Ziva shook her head. "This is such a good day."

Ducky nodded. "A good day, indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's short, but this is how I always intended it. I didn't want this chapter to contain a ton of different things, just us finding out if the baby was okay or not.<strong>

**So... You guys know I couldn't let little AJ die! Do a 40 chapter (so far) story just to let the little guy die? No way!.. Plus I'm pretty sure most of you would have killed me had I let that happen...**

**Well, review and let me know what you think :) Thank you so much for all the reviews so far!**

**Oh, and next chapter will have some Tim/Abby talk time and we'll find out what the rest of the team is up to ;)**


	41. Plattered With Paint

It had now been twelve hours since baby AJ's ventilator had been removed. Abby and Tim watched him carefully as his little chest went up and down, up and down. They both agreed that it was definitely the most beautiful sight either of them had ever seen.

"I can't believe we're so lucky," Tim said to Abby, not taking his eyes off of AJ.

"I know," Abby agreed. "It's so weird how one minute the world seems to be falling apart and now it seems so… perfect."

Tim looked over at Abby and saw a small smile on her face. It was so good to see her smiling.

He reached over and took her hand in his. "Abby."

She somehow managed to look away from AJ and over to Tim. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Abby's smile got even bigger. Yes, they had said "I love you" many times before, but the way he said it… It made her heart feel like it was going to fall out of her chest.

"I love you too, Timmy."

Tim rubbed his thumb over Abby's hand. "It's so weird… A year ago I would have never thought this would be my life now… I mean, a year ago I was _imagining_this is what my life would be like; wishing that one day we'd be together and have a family, but… but I never thought it would come true. If it wasn't for that one case, for that one night, then my life would still be incomplete." Tim paused. "Was that too cheesy?"

Abby laughed, although tears were in her eyes. "No. That wasn't cheesy at all. That was… That was beautiful."

They both turned their attention back to AJ. They were silent for a moment, then Abby broke that silence. "Thank God for birth control and condom failures."

Tim laughed. "Amen to that."

* * *

><p>"Tony! You did it again!"<p>

"Did what?"

"Plattered me with paint!"

"It's _splattered_, Zi, and I did not."

"Then what is this?" She asked, moving closer to him and showing him the paint on her shirt.

"That is paint, Ziva," he replied, talking to her as though she were a child.

"Do not act that way with me, DiNozzo. You did this!"

"I did not. You did it when you were sloppily painting the other wall."

"I did not _"sloppily"_paint that wall. I did a good job!"

"Boss repainted it when you were eating lunch."

Ziva opened her mouth, giving a shocked look to Gibbs. "You did not."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"Why?"

"Cause it looked like a two year old did it."

Ziva crossed her arms. "Fine. I will just do something else then. I do not understand why you let me waste three more hours painting when you are just going to paint over it again as well."

"Have you heard yourself since I told you Gibbs repainted the wall?" Tony asked. "You don't give up. It's easier just to do it over when you leave the room."

Ziva glared at him. "It is a good thing I do not have my gun, DiNozzo."

"You wouldn't," He said, trying to hide the hint of worry in his voice.

"Oh, but I would."

"How long is this going to continue?" Ducky whispered to Gibbs.

"Well it started when we got here, and that was about twelve hours ago, so… When's Jimmy getting here?"

"He just called that he is on his way. He feels bad that he never made it to the hospital, but it could not be helped. Someone had to be at NCIS when the body arrived."

Gibbs nodded. "Well, maybe he'll relieve some of Tony and Ziva's… whatever it is," He said, unable to find the right word for the bantering they had been doing since arriving.

"Do you really believe that, Jethro?"

Gibbs smirked and shook his head. "Nope."

* * *

><p>Tony and Tim walked down the hospital hallway, heading to the elevator. Tony looked over at him and noticed Tim taking long, deep breaths.<p>

"What is it, McDaddikins?"

"Hmm?" Tim replied, breaking out of his trance. "Oh, nothing."

"Oh come on, don't give me that. What's up?"

"I… I don't have anything ready."

"What?"

"Nothing's ready for AJ. I haven't had time to baby proof the house, the nursery isn't fixed, the only reason I have a car seat is because my mom went and got one, I haven't even learned how to put it in yet. I'm taking my baby home in a half hour and I don't know how to put in a car seat! I haven't left the hospital since AJ's ventilator was removed four days ago. Why didn't I think of this before? I should have thought of this. I should have left Abby and AJ here and got everything ready. I just- I didn't want to leave them so I stayed and-"

"Tim!" Tony exclaimed, placing a hand on Tim's shoulder. "First of all, breathe."

Tim took in a deep breath.

"Well let it out!"

He let it out.

"Second, we passed the elevator a while ago so we gotta turn around. Third, don't worry about all that stuff. Abby will probably want the baby in you guys' room for a while anyway, so you can get the nursery done. I'm going down to help you with the car seat, so that's no big deal. It'll be fine. And fourth, none of that matters anyway. All that matters is that _you're _taking your baby home today."

Tim took a couple of extra, deep breaths, then a smile spread across his face as he took in what Tony had said. "I'm… I'm taking my baby home today."

Tony nodded, smiling as well. "Yeah you are."

"Tony! I'm taking my baby home today!" He repeated, becoming more excited.

"I know, McCrazyPants."

"Mine and Abby's baby! Our baby!"

An older couple looked at them oddly as they passed by. Tony shook his head. "Not _our _baby, his baby… with a woman. Not me."

Tim didn't seem to notice. He pulled Tony into a hug. "Our baby's coming home, Tony!"

Tony simply rolled his eyes and laughed. He knew the way Tim meant it and, right now it didn't matter what everyone else in the surrounding area thought. Tim and Abby had come so close to leaving the hospital empty handed, he deserved to be overly happy.

Tony returned McGee's hug. "That he is, Tim, that he is."

* * *

><p><strong>So, we got some TimAbby love, Tim/Ziva banter, and Tim/Tony love all wrapped up in one little chapter :) This has been one of my favorite chapters to do so far. I guess cause it was so lighthearted after so many dramatic chapters. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Twitter: TwistedRPower**


	42. Family

"Oh my God," Tim said in awe as he looked around the room.

"Holy crap," Abby added to his sentiment as she held their baby in her arms.

"You like it?" Tony asked from behind, smiling.

"It's… It's amazing," Abby replied, tears stinging her eyes.

"You all did this?" Tim asked, looking to each member of the team standing in front of him. They had all gotten to Tim's house ahead of time, besides Tony who arrived at the same time as them, and waited for them in the baby's nursery.

"Yes," Ziva answered with a nod. "Abby never got a baby shower and we figured the least we could do is fix AJ's room for him so you would not have to worry about it when you got home."

The room was just as Abby had wanted it. She couldn't believe that her friends had fixed the room up exactly how she had pictured it in her head.

She slowly walked over to the crib and, while holding the baby firmly with one arm, she brushed her fingers of her free hand across the side of the crib. "This… This didn't come from a store," She realized.

Gibbs walked beside her. "I made it. I've been workin' on it since I found out you were pregnant. It has wheels on the bottom for if you want to roll it to your room. I know you'll probably want the baby close by of the night, for a while at least."

Now Abby couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. She wrapped her arm around Gibbs and he returned the hug, making sure not to bother a sleeping AJ.

"Thank you guys so, so much," Tim replied, both he and Abby going to each person and giving them a hug.

* * *

><p>The team stayed for a little while, talking to Tim and Abby, but mainly staring at AJ and repeating over and over how beautiful he is.<p>

They didn't want to intrude for long, knowing Tim and Abby would want to rest and enjoy being a family.

Once they were gone, Tim asked if Abby wanted to put AJ in his room for a little bit, but she declined with a smile, saying she just wanted to hold him.

Tim was perfectly fine with that. He knew that if AJ had been put in his room then he and Abby would most likely be standing or sitting right beside the crib, watching him. He was such a miracle that they just couldn't take their eyes off of him right now.

They sat down on the couch, AJ still sleeping in Abby's arms and Tim right beside them with his arm around Abby.

They were silent for a while, just enjoying the moment.

"We're a family," Abby said, breaking the silence as a happy tear slipped down from her eye.

Tim looked over at her then kissed her on the temple. "Yeah we are."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's extremely short! I'm sorry for that and the fact that this update took over a month! I put way too many stories on my plate, but at least I didn't leave you guys with a cliffhanger last or this time :) That's gotta count for something, right? ;)<strong>

**This chapter would have been longer but I don't have anything else for here and I wanted the next chapter to be on its own cause it skips ahead a little bit.**

**I hope everyone had a good holiday season and have an amazing new year!**

**Please review and let me know what you think :) **

**(Yes, I know, too many smileys in this A/N)  
><strong>


	43. Tim

Tim looked into the mirror, fixing his tie for the hundredth time. He could just never get it exactly right.

"Here, let me," Tony said as he came up to Tim's side. He turned Tim to face him and undid the tie. "No one knows suits like I do. I am the suit and tie god."

Tim let out a deep breath. "How am I supposed to do this, Tony? How am I supposed to get married if I can't tie my own tie?"

"You _can_ tie your own tie, you're just too worried about it being perfect, therefore messing it up in the process."

"What if we did this too fast?"

Tony's eyebrows furrowed as he finished the tie, "You mean the nine year wait wasn't long enough?"

"No, I mean, we only spent two months planning this wedding. Two months which included taking care of AJ almost constantly _and_ going back to work. What if we didn't spend enough time planning?"

"I thought this is what you and Abbs wanted? You didn't want to wait another whole year for a wedding?"

"This _is_ what we wanted, I'm just… I'm just nervous."

"I agree."

Tim looked back in the mirror, checking his tie. "Hm, it does look good now."

"Told ya."

They both walked over to a couch that was at the side of the room and sat down.

"So, people are actually here, right?" Tim asked.

"No, the room's completely empty, Tim," Tony replied sarcastically. "Of course people are here."

"And the church-"

"Is still standing… seeing as we're in it."

"And it looks-"

"Exactly how you guys wanted it to."

"And-"

"Tim, I assure you, everything is perfect. Stop worrying."

Tim wiped his sweaty hands on the couch. "I can't help it. I want everything to be perfect for Abby. She deserves it."

Tony laid a hand on Tim's shoulder. "McSweat, as long as you don't pass out during the ceremony, it _will_ be perfect for her."

Tim nodded. They were both silent for a moment, then Tim started up again. "And you know where AJ goes right?"

"Oh my God," Tony mumbled to himself. "Yes, I know. Ziva will carry him as she and I walk down the aisle- which I still don't understand why I can't walk down with your sister instead- then she will hand him to your aunt, who will sit in the back in case he gets cranky."

"Good, good. And you can't walk down with my sister because she's walking down with my cousin and, more importantly, I refuse to let you that close to her because I know you'll have to whisper inappropriate things as you walk down the aisle."

"Geez, McGee, you'd think I wasn't your best man or something… You'd think that I didn't have the power to lose the rings."

Tim's eyes widened. "Don't even joke about that, Tony!" He exclaimed warningly.

Just then, Gibbs walked in with AJ in his arms.

Tim immediately stood up, smiling as he went over to his little boy. "Hi, AJ!" He said happily, sticking out his finger for him to take.

AJ grabbed onto it, his body wiggling slightly and his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"Oh my gosh, you're so strong. Yes, you are."

"Okay, okay, let me see the little McNugget," Tony said, moving Tim over slightly so he could see AJ better.

"Tony, will you take AJ for a minute so I can talk to Tim?"

"Sure can," Tony replied, trying not to sound overenthusiastic about it. It surprised everyone, even Tony himself, that he loved AJ so much. He couldn't get enough of the little boy. He was always talking about how fast AJ was growing, or getting excited that he was progressing so much faster than most babies… especially those born prematurely. But when he talked to AJ in his baby voice that he had used so much lately, he told him that he wasn't surprised, seeing as he had two geniuses for parents… He then told him that he wouldn't allow him to be a _complete_ nerd like his daddy, but he could be super genius and a super heart-breaker at the same time.

Tony took AJ and headed out of the room, giving Gibbs and Tim their privacy.

"Boss, I swear I won't ever hurt her or leave her or-"

"I didn't come to threaten you, McGee," Gibbs interrupted, "Although I will personally shoot you if you ever hurt either of them in any way. What I _came_ to tell you, Tim, is that I am so proud of you. I've watched you grow up a lot over these past nine years, I've seen you and Abby both hide your love for each other, I've seen you take care of her, I've seen you take care of AJ… I've watched as you went from terrified probie to headstrong agent, caring boyfriend, and amazing father. I know, without any doubt, that you will be a wonderful husband to Abby."

Tim blinked back the tears forming in his eyes. "Boss, you have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that. You've always been like a second father to me and I… just, thank you."

"You're welcome, Tim," Gibbs replied, pulling Tim into a hug. Tim was taken aback at first, but quickly recovered and returned the hug.

A few seconds later, Gibbs pulled back.

"It's almost time. You ready?"

Tim let out a deep breath. "I'm pretty sure I was less nervous the first time I ever worked for you, but yes, I'm very ready.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to make this the last chapter, but it would have been ridiculously long, so I'm breaking it up into (I believe) three parts.<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	44. Abby

**Sorry in advance for the long AN at the end, but it was necessary.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Abby looked in the mirror, running her hands down her dress, again.<p>

"Abby, you look fine."

Abby sighed. "I'm not supposed to look _fine_, Ziva. I'm supposed to look perfect."

Ziva came up behind her, looking at her through the mirror. "You do look perfect."

She turned to face Ziva. "A- Are you sure it's not too much?"

Ziva smiled. "You are beautiful, Abby."

"I should have gone for the traditional white dress," She replied, sighing as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"That would not have been good at all," Ziva replied, sitting down beside her.

"Fine, _off_-white then."

"That is not what I mean, Abby. You in any sort of light colored gown would not have been… you. It would almost seem inappropriate."

"And a red dress _isn't_ inappropriate?"

"Not at all. You look beautiful, Abby."

Finally, Abby seemed to relax a little. "Thank you… I just want to look perfect for Timmy."

Ziva laughed. "You could show up wearing a garbage bag and he would think you looked perfect."

"Now that would be interesting… I think I'll keep the dress though."

"Good choice."

Just then, Sarah came in. "Everyone's here!" She said happily.

At those words, Abby felt like she was about to be sick. She held onto her stomach.

Ziva looked at her with a worried expression. "You are not pregnant again, are you?"

"What?" Abby exclaimed, her eyebrows furrowing. "No! No, I'm just… Why did I decide to have an actual wedding? Why didn't we just elope or something?"

"Because that wouldn't be special at all," Sarah replied. "I mean, jeez, if anyone deserves all this, it's you guys. You fought your love for each other for so long, and now, it's finally happening. This is the moment where you show everyone you finally got your heads screwed on straight and are no longer ignoring the obvious fact that you love each other."

They both just stared at her for a moment.

"I was going to use different words," Ziva said, breaking the silence, "but she is correct. This is a big moment, Abby. You will not regret a real wedding."

Abby nodded, letting out a deep breath. "I know, you guys are right… I'm just nervous."

"It would be odd if you were not," Ziva replied to her.

Abby stood back up, walking over to the mirror again. "How's AJ?" She asked Sarah. "Did you see him while you were out there?"

"Yes, and he's as cute as ever in his little tux. Tony's taking care of him while Gibbs has a little talk with Tim."

"And his breathing machine is-"

"right by my Aunt Carol, since she's going to be the one watching him during the ceremony. But, don't worry, he hasn't seemed to have had any breathing problems today, so far."

Abby nodded. "Okay, good."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sarah asked.

"Gibbs."

Abby run/walked to the door, opening it for him quickly. "Gibbs!" She exclaimed, happily letting him in.

Once Gibbs was inside, she closed the door and, for a moment, he just stared at her.

"Abby, you- you look beautiful."

Abby smiled shyly. "Really? It's not too much?"

"No. It's just right."

She practically lunged forward, giving him a huge hug, which he happily returned.

"Thank you, Gibbs! Thank you for being here and just… everything!"

"I wouldn't miss it, Abbs."

Ziva got up and walked over to Sarah, placing an arm around her. "Why don't we let them talk for a while? We can go play with Tony and AJ."

Sarah nodded. "Okay."

They left out of the room, shutting the door behind them, as Gibbs led Abby over to the sofa. They sat side by side, Abby resting her head on Gibbs' shoulder.

They sat silently for a moment, Gibbs taking her hand in his.

"When I pictured this day," Gibbs began, "I always imagined it would be Kelly beside me, and I would be giving her this talk. I would be walking _her_ down the aisle and giving _her_ away to some man who I didn't think was good enough for her."

He paused.

"But, that won't ever happen… Instead, I got something completely different, but just as wonderful. I get to walk _you_ down the aisle and give _you_ away to a man who is definitely good enough for you.

"I've watched you grow up so much, Abby. I know you were already an adult when I met you, but now you're a mother and you're going to be a wife. You are a strong, brave woman and I couldn't be happier for you."

Gibbs shifted so Abby would lift her head and look at him. When she did, tears were rolling down her eyes.

He brushed them away as he continued.

"You are a daughter to me, Abby. You may not be blood, but you're still my daughter. I love you, Abbs."

Abby let go of his hand to wrap her arms around him.

They squeezed each other tightly, Abby sniffing lightly as she continued to cry. "I love you too, Gibbs… so much."

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty! Here's chapter 44! I hope you guys enjoyed :)<strong>

**So, I think there's only one more chapter to go :( but I have enjoyed every second of writing this story :) ...(okay, maybe not _EVERY_ second, but close enough).**

**I wanted to get to 1,000 reviews with this story before I finished, but I don't want it to overstay it's welcome. If I kept going, it would contain way too many filler chapters. I think 45 chapters is long enough :)**

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Oh, and they won't let me post links here, but if you go to my twitter page, you can find what Abby, Ziva, Sarah, Tony (and Tim's cousin), Tim, and AJ are wearing to the wedding. Let me know what you think about it in your review! (it's pretty much what I would want for my wedding.)**

**Twitter: https :/twitter .com/#!/TwistedRPower**


	45. These Ten Months

Tim wasn't sure how he got from the back room, to standing at the end of the aisle, right by the pastor, but he guessed he had a little help from Tony.

It wasn't that he was nervous about _marrying_ Abby; he knew, without one doubt, that that's what he wanted to do.

He guessed he was just nervous about making her as happy as possible. He was nervous that he would do something to mess it all up. He was nervous that he would go out in the field one day and never come back home. He was nervous that someone would come after Abby or AJ and try to hurt them because of his job. Most of all, he was nervous that he was actually in a coma and this was all a dream, one that he'd wake up from one day and everything would go back to the way it was before…

* * *

><p>Abby stood in the back of the church, hidden from the room full of people, waiting for the music to begin and for everyone to start their journey's up the aisle- ending with hers.<p>

She was taking deep breaths over and over again, trying to calm herself down. She kept glancing over at Tony, Sarah, and Ziva, and Tim's cousin, Danny, who were taking turns holding the baby.

"You about ready?" Gibbs asked, coming up beside her.

She nodded, a small smile appearing on her face. "Very."

"Good. The music's about to start."

A woman from Tim's family, whose name Abby couldn't remember right now to save her life, came out to tell them all to take their places, it was about to begin.

The music started only about a minute later.

One by one, or two by two really, everyone began their walks down the aisle.

"Gibbs," Abby said, waiting for their signal to start walking.

"Yeah, Abbs?"

"I- I couldn't ask for a better father than you."

Gibbs turned his head, leaning over and kissing her temple. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Just then they got their signal. Everyone stood and looked back at her and Gibbs as she began her walk.

Tim was pretty sure he had never seen someone so beautiful in his life. He decided right then that, if he _was_ in a coma, and this _was_ a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

Somehow, the walk down the aisle was both extremely slow and super fast to Abby. Soon enough she had been given away by her surrogate father and was standing beside her future husband.

Tim leaned over towards her as every got situated back in their seats.

"I love you so much. You're beautiful."

"I love you too," She whispered back with a smile. "And you're very, very handsome."

* * *

><p>The ceremony went perfectly. AJ never made a sound, falling asleep within the first couple of minutes.<p>

They didn't write their own vows, both agreeing that they loved the traditional ones.

When the pastor said "you may now kiss the bride", Tim and Abby both smiled as they leaned in to one another, kissing softly.

Tim was pretty sure he heard a "whoop whoop" come from Tony as everyone else cheered, but he chose to ignore it.

What neither Tim or Abby even realized was that, the second they had stood together at the aisle, all of their fears and worries were gone. They just… disappeared.

None of the "what if's" even mattered anymore.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the reception had begun.<p>

After Tim, Abby and AJ McGee had been introduced, they made their way around, talking to everyone they could and sharing glances at one another every chance they got.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Tim asked as they danced for the first time together as husband and wife.

Abby smiled. "I can never hear it enough."

"Well then, I love you, I love you, I love you."

Abby sighed in contentment, then rested her head on Tim's shoulder, bringing them closer together. "I love you too, Timmy."

Tim and Abby were sitting at their table, finally getting to enjoy some food, when Tony stood up and began tapping on his glass very, very loudly.

Everyone quieted down, but Tony kept tapping.

"Tony! Tony! We're listening," Tim said.

"Oh… right," Tony cleared his throat. "It's time for the best man speech."

Tim sunk a little in his chair. "Oh God."

Abby just laughed and held his hand.

"When I met Abby many years ago, she was… well, she was Abby. With her, what you see is what you get. She changes for no one.

"When I met Tim, well, that's a different story. My little McNewlywed here was a shy newbie with no self esteem whatsoever."

Tim sank even lower.

"He stuttered, was always afraid he was doing the wrong thing, and had a massive, massive crush on the forensic scientist."

Everyone laughed at the last part.

"Seriously, every time he saw her, it was like his eyes were going to pop out of his head and his heart would jump out of his throat." He paused. "I wonder what happened to her…"

Again, everyone laughed.

"Anyway, I've watched that scared, little Probie turn into a self-assured agent, an amazing father, a guy who would do anything for the woman he loves," Tony looked directly at Tim, "the best friend any guy could ask for, and now to add to that list, a husband.

"And, while it's true that, to me, Abby will always be Abby, she has also turned into a wonderful mother, and now, wife. Her energy and love for life matches no other, and I know, without one doubt, that you two will be together for the rest of your lives. You're a wonderful couple, and AJ makes you a beautiful family.

"And Tim, if what I'm about to say ever gets repeated outside of this room, I'll deny it forever, but I love you both."

Tony raised his glass, everyone else following suit.

"To Tim and Abby… and AJ," He added, finding it impossible to leave him out.

"Tim, Abby and AJ!" Everyone repeated happily.

* * *

><p>As Tony danced around the floor with some young kids, teaching them the "mashed potato", Gibbs made his way over to Tim and Abby.<p>

"Mind if I sit for a second?" He asked, pointing to the empty chair next to them.

"Of course not, Boss."

Gibbs smiled as he sat down. "Just Gibbs today, Tim."

"You okay, Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I just wanted to talk to you two for a second. I know I already had my individual talks with you two, and I should have had this one _before_ the wedding, but I never had the chance."

He paused for a second. He thought about taking them somewhere private to talk, but this place was good right now. It was pretty quiet where they were, everyone else had gone to crowd around Tony and follow his dance moves. Even Tim's parents had joined in.

He took a deep breath before beginning. "Whatever happens in your life," He said, eyes moving back and forth so he was constantly looking one of them in the eyes, "remember this moment. Remember how you feel, remember how much you love each other. When you fight, when you feel like your at the end of your ropes, when you just want to storm out of the room and slam the door, remember this day. Remember the promises you made," He glanced down at their intertwined hands, "remember the little things that you love about each other. Remember that everyone has a rough patch, remember to not give up one another.

"Never go to bed angry, even if you have to stay awake for three straight days. Work out every problem, don't hold your feelings in for the sake of the other person.

"Always be honest, and take time for each other. Remember that your marriage comes first, especially before work.

"Never take one day for granted. Treat every day together like it may be your _last_ day together.

"Don't let the small things turn into big things. Make each other laugh, hold each other when you cry, listen when the other is talking. Treat one another with respect.

"Talk about _everything_, and _never_ feel like you have to go through something alone.

"But, most importantly, love each other. No matter what, never forget how much you love each other.

"And, if you ever need me, not as a boss, but just as someone to talk to… someone who's been there; I will _always_ be here for both of you. Understand?"

Tim let go of Abby's hand, wrapping his arms around Gibbs and giving him a huge hug.

Tim loved his own dad, but he never would have said any of that stuff. He appreciated it more than he could ever express.

"Thank you, Gibbs. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Tim," He replied, hugging him back.

Abby got out of her chair and walked to Gibbs, hugging and thanking him next, tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Abby was off dancing with Ziva and Sarah when a family friend of Tim's, video camera in hand, came up to Tim, who was holding AJ.<p>

"So, newlywed, how would you describe these past ten months?"

Tim thought back for a second.

The past ten months had been filled with fear, pain, anger, and sadness. He and Abby had fought, they'd gone through countless mood swings, he had been shot, Abby had gone into labor early, they didn't know if AJ would make it, they had cried, yelled, screamed and everything in-between.

But, when Tim thought back, for some reason, he saw none of that.

He saw them laughing, he saw AJ taking his first breath on his own, and he saw today, all flash before his eyes.

There was only one word he could find that fit how he felt at that moment.

"Perfect," He said with a smile, looking down at AJ. "It was perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**I can't believe it's over! When I started this story, I remember thinking, "No one's gonna want to read it, cause it's not a "crime" story." And now, almost 900 reviews later, I am still in shock at how amazing you all have been. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting this story. I will truly miss writing it.**

**A few of you have asked for a sequel, and, for right now, I don't have one planned. I can't say that won't ever change, but I have 9 other stories going right now, and I don't plan on adding another one :)**

**Just to let you guys know, I seriously thought about the end being Tim waking up in the hospital and it all being a dream... I didn't want to die though, so I decided against it ;)  
><strong>

**Again, I thank you!**

**God Bless!**


End file.
